


You are my american dream.

by Sa_Chan



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: Blood and Violence, Car Sex, Drug Addiction, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Français | French, Gang Violence, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gun Violence, Homoromantic, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love at First Sight, Male Homosexuality, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Racism, Racist Language, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa_Chan/pseuds/Sa_Chan
Summary: You know, life is not always what we want. It’s often as we can.
Relationships: Meyer Lansky/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. The island of tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! 
> 
> ALORS, c'est ma première Fanfic, première sur Boardwalk Empire, et première sur une thématique sexuelle. Bref, c'est ma première fois.
> 
> Que dire plus, j'ai choisi d'écrire en français, car d'abord je suis française. Donc c'est plus simple pour écrire. Et aussi parce que je n'ai pas vu de fanfic en français sur Boardwalk Empire. Je me suis dit que je pouvais me lancer ! Sauf que, je fais beaucoup de faute d'orthographe, désolée XD.  
> Par contre, pour tous ceux qui ne parle pas français, je suis encore une fois désolée, faudra utiliser Google Traducteur XD.
> 
> Ce chapitre 1 est une introduction des personnages, donc il n’y pas "d’action" à proprement dit. Le chapitre 2 introduira d’autre personnage que l’on connait déjà très bien, if u know what I mean XD Attention ! Mon histoire peut contenir des spoils de la série Boardwalk Empire. 
> 
> Sinon, ba je vous laisse. Peace!

Parfois on a besoin que les choses nous manquent pour en réaliser la valeur, se dit Sara alors qu’elle montait les escaliers, pour arriver au cabinet médical de Ellis Island. Ces jambes tremblaient, comme si le sol était entièrement fait de mousse. La jeune femme savait qu’en arrivant dans la chambre des registres, son destin serait celé à tout jamais. Tout comme celui de ses autres émigrants, qui se bousculait pour passer les examens médicaux. Une petite main lui fit revenir à la réalité. 

“Lucas, tu me serre si fort la main ! Tu me fais mal.” Se pleins Sara, alors qu’elle regardait le petit enfant collé à elle. 

“J’ai peur de te perdre, les gens se bouscule tellement !” lui répondit-il, se serrant encore plus contre sa hanche. 

Leur mère, regardait la situation avec attendrissement. À croire qu’il aura fallu changer de vie pour que ses deux enfants se supporte, pensât-elle. Sandra était nerveuse. Pour la troisième fois dans sa vie, elle avait peur. La première fois où elle sentit la peur s’emparé de son moral de guerrière, fut quand elle réalisa qu’elle devrait élever Sara toute seule. Ça avait été dur. Sandra s’en souvenait très bien. Ce n’était pas le fait de s’occuper d’un enfant seul, non. C’était plutôt le mépris que lui offrit sa famille, alors qu’elle ne cherchait que de l’amour. Elle eut peur pour sa fille, peur que son petit ange grandisse entourer de ces démons. La seconde fois, fut à la naissance de Lucas. L’accouchement s’était bien passé, l’enfant était en bonne santé, tout comme la mère. Même comme ça, Sandra avait eu peur. Elle regardait l’enfant qu’on lui tendit dans les bras. Une mère qui tient son enfant, c’est beau. Mais Sandra était dégoutée d’elle-même. De tout le monde et surtout par eux. Le père et son fils. Elle avait eu peur que cela arrive. Quant regardant dans les petits yeux bruns de son fils, elle ne sentit rien. Aucun sentiment, comme si elle tenait une simple tasse de café. Ça réchauffait les bras, mais sans plus. Sandra avait peur. Elle savait qu’il n’y avait rien d’autre de pire que de ne pas être voulu. Quel futur maudit aurait ce nouveau-né ? 

Pourtant, elles les regardaient tous les deux. Main dans la main. S’aimant et se protégeant. Collé l’un n’a l’autre, comme deux feuilles de la même branche. Sandra eu un petit sourire. Ils étaient les plus belles erreurs de sa vie. Jamais, le jure-t-elle à voix basse. Jamais. Même si elle devra payer de sa vie, jamais elle ne laissera quelque chose arriver à ces enfants. L'amour d'une famille c’est le centre autour duquel tout gravite et tout brille. C’est exactement pour cela, que la blonde, eu peur pour la troisième fois. Ils passèrent tous les trois dans un petit compartiment privé, ou quelque médecin se trouvait. Sandra remercie sa riche famille de lui avoir imposé l’apprentissage de l’anglais. Chose qu’elle inculqua à sa fille, mais qu’elle eut difficulté avec Lucas. Il était beaucoup plus physique. Les leçons théoriques l’intéressait fort peux, comparé à sa sœur, qui pour rien n’au monde, ne voudrait quitter le confort d’une chaise. Sara ne sembla visiblement pas confortable avec la situation. Elle n’appréciait pas qu’on la juge, comme on juge le bétail qui va à l’abattoir. Sandra le compris. Tout en déshabillant son fils, pour l’assoir sur la chaise, elle susurra à Sara, en français, que tout ira bien. C’était juste une étape. Seules les meilleurs était retenu. Il fallait qu’ils soient les meilleurs. Le jeune docteur analysa vite fait le torse de l’enfant, lui fessant passer quelque teste que Sandra qualifia de routinier. Après que les trois français est passé les tests médicaux, les voilà conduit dans un couloir pour passer la _« Legal Inspection »_ , autrement dit, le contrôle de frontière. C’était le moment que redoutait le plus Sandra. Elle savait qu’il y avait 50% de chance qu’elle se fasse renvoyer en France. Si cela arrivait, elle pouvait faire un trait sur sa vie, et imaginé quels choses horribles ferait le père de Lucas, sur ses deux enfants. 

“Vous parlez anglais ? » demanda l’homme derrière son bureau improvisé. 

Sandra acquiesça et s’assit sur la seule chaise qu’il y avait, laissant Sara avec les valises et son frère. L’homme commença par poser des questions simples, anodines. Sara comprit rapidement que cela servait à vérifier la concordance des propos cité avec ceux qui était écrit sur la fiche. Aussi innocent que cela paraisse, le simple fait de ne pas citer le bon pays d’origine, pouvais donner un emprisonnement immédiat. Sandra le savait aussi. Il fallait qu’elle fasse bien attention à comprendre chaque syllabe qui sortait de la bouche de cet inconnu. Si ces oreilles la trahissait, cela pourrait leur être fatal. L’interview ne dura pas plus de 3 petites minutes, qui en réalité parure plus d’un siècle pour les deux femmes. On leur remit une carte, avec la confirmation qu’elles pouvaient séjourner en Amérique tranquillement. Sara s’élança dans le couloir, comme pour fuir la peste. Lucas lui, la suivait tant bien que mal. Sandra prenait quand même le temps de remercier l’homme, comme pour prouver qu’elle et ces enfants seront de très bons citoyens américains. Alors que la mère alla rejoindre ces deux enfants, (qui c’étaient bien gentiment collé à un mur blanc et que pour cette raison, Sandra les maudissait intérieurement, car ils auront leurs beaux habits couverts de poussière blanche.) elle entendit une grande agitation se déclaré non loin. Une mère, italienne, criait, alors qu’un jeune se faisait embarquer par la police. 

_“Figlio Mio! Ridammi mio figlio! Fammi vedere mio figlio!”_

C’était le fils de cette pauvre mère que l’on embarquait. Sandra savait qu’elle était passé, mais pas lui, surement à cause de son casier judiciaire. Elle ne put regarder plus. Rien que de pensé que ça aurait pu être l’un de ses enfants, elle en n’a la nausée. 

“Maman, ça va ?” demanda Sara en français, comme pour la rassurer linguistiquement. 

“Oui, ça va...Enfin non ! Sortez de près du mur, vous allez être tout blanc !” répondit elle, sur un ton autoritaire. 

Lucas regarda sa mère, avec un air exaspéré. 

“J’ai faim. Ça serait plaisant si quelqu’un pouvait me donner à manger. Je remercierais cette personne de m’avoir maintenu en vie.” dit-il, regardant autour de lui, comme s'il dénonçait une quelque conque forme de violence parental. 

“Non mais ça va toi ? Crie en anglais qu'ons te maltraite, pendant que tu y es !” S’énerva Sara, lui faisant violement lâché sa main. 

“Ah non, ne commencez pas vous deux. Je me fiche bien que nous soyons en Amérique ou pas, ou que tu ais dix-neuf ans et toi sept. Si je dois vous mettre une correction, je le ferais sans hésiter, alors ne commencé pas.” 

La menace avait été prononcé avec un ton monotone et sec, mais c’était suffisant pour calmez les ardeurs des deux frères. Sara détourna immédiatement le regard. Trop dangereux de croiser le regard maman. Lucas, préféra se coller à la hanche de sa mère, comme un pardon prononcer à mis voix. 

“Ou allons-nous ?” Demanda la brune, légèrement jalouse du fait que son frère s’accapare toute l’attention de leur mère. 

Devant eux, il y avait un énorme escalier, séparé en 3 partis. Sandra eu un long moment de réflexion, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. En réalité, ça plus grande préoccupation, était de trouvé cet endroit merveilleux appelé toilette. Sara finit par croisé le regard désespéré de sa mère. Il leur fallait juste un regard, rien d’autre, et c’est comme si elles avaient parlé pendant des heures. Sara savait ce qu’elle voulait et essaya tant bien que mal de l’aidé. Cette fois ci, se fut au tour de Lucas d’être jaloux. Il aurait aussi aimé avoir cette proximité maternelle. Il n’était pas mal aimé, loin de là. D’ailleurs il était un peu trop cajolé selon les dires de sa sœur. C’est juste, quand sept année de vie, il était impossible de connaitre aussi bien sa mère. Il fallait avoir vécu beaucoup de choses avec elle. De bonne comme de mauvaise. Être fusionnel, c’est de l’expérience de vie. C’est la compréhension de l’être que l’on aime aveuglement. Il fallait aussi beaucoup d’observation et de patience, chose dont Sara faisait preuve, contrairement à Lucas. Le petit brun était beaucoup plus impulsif et direct. Il pouvait parfois manquer de tact sans s’en rendre compte. Il était trop jeune, trop insouciant. En aucun moment du voyage, il avait compris que ceci serait ça nouvelle vie. Lucas pense juste être en vacances. Secrètement, Sara l’enviait. Terriblement. Si son frère brillait par sa présence, elle, brillait par son absence. Elle savait qu’elle n’avait jamais été la plus courageuse, la plus facile à vivre. Elle en avait complète notion. Son manque de confiance faisait reflet dans son comportement, parfois violent. C’était la seule façon qu’elle avait de faire comprendre aux autres qu’elle existait aussi. C’était petit, voir minable. Toujours à se caché dans l’ombre des autres, pour être sûr de ne pas se bruler au soleil. Sara préférait ne jamais se montrer, que d’être contemplé et moqué. Une stratégie sociale que sa mère avait adoptée, des années au paravent. Sandra savait au combien cela était dangereux de mettre en marge de la société. Elle savait aussi que paradoxalement, trop se montré, pouvait engendrer une chute vertigineuse. Comme mère, elle devait s’assurer que cela n’arrive pas à son lionceau, car derrière cette imposante crinière, il n’y a rien de plus qu’un petit cœur brisé en mil morceaux. Une blessure de plus, et elle craignait pour la vie de l’enfant. 

“La regarde ! Derrière l’homme en bleu !” Pointa Sara, montrant les WC. 

Sans un mot, une explication, Sandra lâcha tout, abandonna ses enfants et ses valises et couru aux toilettes. Oui, ses enfants passaient avant tout, mais les toilettes étaient quand même prioritaire sur tout le reste. De plus, Sandra se dit que pour quelque minute, rien ne pourrait leur arriver. Lucas observa la scène perplexe. Il attendit d’être sûr que sa mère soit bien dans les toilettes pour commenter la situation. 

“Elle ne venait pas d’aller au toilette y’a 30 minutes et quelque ?” 

“Oui, mais tu sais comment est maman. Elle a eu deux enfants. La première magnifique, et le second limite raté...” 

“Moi raté ? Tu t’es mal vu Sara. C’est à moi qu’on complimente ma beauté, pas à toi” 

“Ah ba merci, c’est sûr, vu que je ne sortais jamais de la maison ! “ 

“Parce que tu es trop moche, tu vois tu me donne raison...” 

“Je vais t’en donner de la raison, tu vas voir !” 

Alors que Sara s’apprêtait à tirer les oreilles de son frère adoré, une silhouette apparut juste devant eux. Lucas se mis instinctivement derrière sa sœur, et celle-ci se redressa. 

“Si je peux me permettre, t’a sœur a beaucoup plus de charme que toi, Bambino.” 

C’était un jeune homme d’une vingtaine d’année environ, assez petit comparé aux autres garçons de son âge. Il était fin, avait de petits yeux bruns en forme d’amande, à moitié caché par ça touffe de cheveux noir bouclée. Il arborait un sourire en forme de lune, on pourrait dire qu’il était content de son commentaire. Sara, qui était d'abord méfiante, se détendit instantanément. Ce garçon avait un visage si doux. Pourtant il était fortement marqué Italien. Elle le reconnu par les yeux, les sourcils foncés prononcés, la mâchoire carrée. Le jeune homme, qui comprit qu’il avait été un peu trop spontané, tenta de rattraper le coup. 

“ _Perdonami_ , je ne voulais pas être mal polie.” s’excusât il, posant sa petite valise en carton au sol. 

Sara sourit. Elle n’avait pas été offensé, juste surprise. Lucas lui n’était pas vraiment en confiance. Il se méfiait. On ne pouvait pas le berner aussi facilement. Du haut de c’est 7 ans, l’enfant avait quand même un minimum de méfiance envers les inconnues. Il n’était pas le genre qui se laisse séduire au premier coup, et quand c’était le cas, c’est que la personne le mérite vraiment. Sara était différente. Elle pouvait ne pas faire le premier pas, mais une fois qu’il était fait, elle ouvrait son cœur sans même réfléchir. Cela lui cousait dans la majorité des cas, une souffrance émotionnelle. 

“Oh non, ce n’est rien, j’ai été juste surprise.” finit-elle par répondre, en regardant le sol. 

“On ne parle pas aux inconnus.” déclara Lucas d’un ton réprimant. 

“Mais, je ne suis pas un inconnu moi, je m’appelle Calogero Esposito.” retorqua le jeune. 

Lucas ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Il n’avait pas confiance en se jeune, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas non plus être mal polie. 

“Je m’appelle Lucas Dulce.” répliqua l’enfant, toujours cacher derrière sa sœur. 

“Je suis Sara.” 

“Ravie de vous rencontrer. J’ai vu que vous attendiez quelque chose...” 

“Oui, nous attendons notre mère. Elle ne doit pas tarder à arriver.” expliqua Sara. 

“Oh je vois. Et vous allez où ? C’est qu'enfaite je suis perdu, et je ne sais pas où aller. Donc je me suis dit que peut être je pourrais demander mon chemin.” 

Calogero pouvait être un jeune adulte, il n’avait pourtant pas la voix rauque, caractéristique chez les hommes. Non, à la place, ça voix était douce, posée voir même calme. Une voix entrainante. Il se tenait à quelques centimètres de Sara, mais toujours étant à une distante respectable. La brune pouvait sentir son doux parfum qui émanait. C’était un mélange d’hibiscus et de fleur d’orangé. Une odeur subtile, très raffiné, très élégante. Paradoxal, quant on s’attardait sur la manière dont il était vêtu. Habillé d’une simple chemise qui, fut un temps, était blanche avant de devenir grise, il portait une veste marron, assez maltraitée. Son pantalon semblait aussi avoir souffert des effets du temps. Il était noir délavé, avec quelque ride par ci par là. Sara baissa les yeux l’espace d’un instant. Son attention fut attirée par les bottes brogue que Calogero chaussait. Elles étaient noires, tout aussi usée que le reste de ça tenu, le cuir s’écaillait vers l’arrière de la chaussure. La semelle devait être tout aussi usée, pensa Sara. 

“La vérité, c’est que nous non plus, nous ne savons pas où aller. Es-tu venu seul ?” lui demanda la jeune femme, avec un sourire qui se veut rassurant. 

“Oui, je viens de Sicile, je dois rejoindre mon père à...” commença-t-il, essayant de sortir une carte postal de la poche de sa veste. “Ah! Voilà, à _Mulberry_ _Street_... Il a un café-restaurant très populaire, par ce qu’il me raconte.” 

“Oh ? On pourra venir manger chez ton papa gratuitement alors.” déclara Lucas, très sûr de lui. 

Calogero rit. Un rire sincère et amusé. Il pinça la joue de l’enfant tout en lui adressant un grand sourire. 

“Bien sûr ! Vous êtes les bienvenus chez mon père, _Mio_ _piccolo_ _tesoro_ _”._

“Je suis désolée, parfois il est un peu trop spontané.” s’excusa Sara, un peu gêné. 

“Ne t’en fais pas, je le pense vraiment ! Je suis un peu timide et j’ai du mal à parler aux gens, et pourtant je me sens en total confiance avec vous. J’aimerais que nous restions amis. Enfin si tu le veux, parce que je sais que l’amitié entre fille et garçon n’existe pas, mais ne pense pas que j’essaie de te draguer parce que non, enfaite...” Calogero commença à s’embrouillé, surement ça timidité, pensa Sara. 

Lucas riait du fait que le jeune homme commence à paniquer en parlant. Sara posa une main délicate sur son épaule. 

“Ne t’en fais pas, je comprends ce que tu récents. Bien sûr que nous sommes amis.” répondit elle. 

“Amis ? Avec qui ?” questionna Sandra revenant comme une fleur. 

“Maman, lui c’est Calogero, il est notre copain et il veut que nous l’aidions à trouver son papa ! Expliqua Lucas s’accrochant à la jupe crêpe de sa mère. 

“Oh ! _Buongiorno_ _cara_ _signora !_ Je m’appelle Calogero Esposito. J’ai abordé votre fille pour lui demander si elle savait quel escalier je devais choisir.” 

“Il n’y a aucun souci, pas la peine de t’expliquer. Je suis Sandra Dulce, la maman de c’est deux garnements ici. Écoute, reste avec nous, on va trouver le chemin ensemble !” 

Calogero remercia la blonde, il prit sa valise et celle de la femme, pour l’aider un peu. Sara, quant à elle, prenait l’autre valise et la main de son frère et les suivit. Il y avait une multitude de personne qui montait dans tous les coter des escaliers, un vrai fourmilier humain. Sandra alla gentiment demander son chemin à un des officier présent. Elle revint vers les 3 enfants avec un légers petit sourire protecteur. 

“Alors à gauche sont les gens qui vont vers le _West_ et le _South_ , et à droite sont ceux qui vont vers le _North_ ou _New York_.” expliqua Sandra en prenant Lucas dans ces bras. 

“Et au milieu ?” demanda celui-ci 

“Les détenus qui seront rapatrié, donc ce n’est pas nous...” répondit-elle à la vas vite. 

“Nous allons vers _New York_ ...Mais où se trouve _Mulberry_ _Street_?” questionna Sara. 

“Mon père avait écrit une fois que c’était proche d’un énorme pont nommé _Manhattan Bridge_ ” 

“Je crois que c’est justement proche de l’emplacement où nous allons !” certifia la brune. 

“Je vais donc vous suivre jusqu’à là-bas ! Mon père pourra vous offrir de quoi manger !” proposa Calogero avec son plus beau sourire. 

“ Oh oui ! Je meurs de faim ! Personne ne veut me nourrir...” 

“ **LUCAS**!” grondèrent Sandra et Sara en même temps. 

Le sicilien ne put retenir un fou rire. À croire qu’il avait rencontré des gens qui lui correspondait parfaitement. Il voulait fuir tous ces italiens qui travaillait dans des mines, sans but, vivant une vie monotone, sans aucune joie, aucun rêve. Il était différent, il était spécial, unique. Pour la première fois, il était heureux. Lucas, de son coté, boudait. Sa mère l’avait abandonné par terre, et l’idée de devoir monter les escaliers lui donnais l’envie de s’évanouir. À peine il eut un pied sur la première marche, il souffla d’épuisement. 

“Maman, c’est déjà fini ?” 

Calogero eu pitié du petit et décida de le prendre, tant bien que mal, dans c’est bras. Lucas avait un sourire de vainqueur. Le petit enfant s’accrochait au cou du jeune homme pour ne pas tomber, alors que celui-ci portait les valises dans ces mains. Le plus jeune observait la foule derrière. Les gens étaient légèrement agacés par la lenteur du Sicilien. Mais ce qui choqua Lucas, fut sa sœur, qui ne les suivaient pas. Sara était restée en bas des escaliers. Le doute c’était emparée de son corp. Leur mère était déjà en haut, attendant le reste du groupe. Lucas commença à gesticuler dans tous les sens. Il criait aux oreilles de Calogero que sa sœur était derrière et qu’il fallait aller la chercher. Celui-ci se limita à se retourner, observant Sara du coin de l’œil, faisant de petit geste de détresse. La brune n’en fit rien. Elle ne réagit pas. Était-ce une erreur ? Fallait-il continue ? Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Peut-être que le bonheur était ici ? Plus elle y pensait, plus elle trouvait ça drôle. Un peu de distance pouvait transformer n’importe quoi en un minuscule problème et la peur qui jadis contrôlais ça vie ne pourra plus la rattrapé. Sara gonfla ça poitrine, elle regarda son frère, sa mère et Calogero. C’était le moment de voir ce qu’elle pouvait maintenant faire, testé c’est propre limite. Elle était enfin libre ! Parfois, se dit Sara montant à son tour pour rejoindre les deux jeunes hommes, on n'a pas envie de tourner la page. Mais carrément de changer de livre. 

“ _Here_ _I stand, in the light of_ _day_ _. Let the_ _storm_ _rage on. The cold_ _never_ _bothered_ _me anyway...”_ Dit-elle avec un large sourire de satisfaction. 


	2. Away from the eyes, but not from the heart...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes a new chapter. I'm still sorry for the English speakers, but I don't feel comfortable writing it English for a fanfiction ... You will have to content yourself with the google translation, Sorry. Well, I’ll leave you with the rest of the story, which, as I promised, contains well-known characters from Boardwalk Empire! Kiss!
> 
> Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Je suis encore désolée pour les anglophones, mais je ne me sens pas confortable à l’écrire anglais pour une fanfiction...Vous devrez vous contenter de la traduction google, Sorry. Bon je te laisse avec le reste de l’histoire, qui comme promit, contient des personnages bien connu de Boardwalk Empire ! Biz !

“Si une goutte d'eau pouvait dire je t'aime, alors je t'enverrais tout l'océan.” roucoula Charlie sirotant son verre de whisky. 

“C’est trop con... T’a rien d’autre ? Je ne sais pas, un truc qui lui fera comprendre que je veux la baiser...” lui répondit Benny s’agitant sur sa chaise. 

Meyer ignorait les deux individus devant lui, il préférait continuer à analyser les revenus de sa salle de jeux. 

“Écoute, démerde toi... J’ai autre chose à faire qu’à m’occuper de la bite d’un petit morveux comme toi !” s’énerva Luciano, venant s’assoir sur le bord du bureau de Meyer. 

Celui-ci regarda l’italien avec une légère pointe d’énervement. Salvatore avait un large sourire narquois, satisfait d’avoir réussi à voler autant de montre. 

“Charlie, t’était obligé...Je t’avais dit d’arrêté, tu pourrais te faire prendre la main dans le sac.” 

“ _Piccolo ebreo,_ Tu me prends la tête, mais en attendant, ça va bien nous arranger pour les fins de mois. A.R nous a encore baisé avec ces putains de pourcentage...” 

“Je suppose que je vais être celui qui sera obligé d’aller ramener ça à l’estimation...” 

Charlie le regarda étonner. Meyer avait l’air agacé. Il se leva et alla verser quelque goutte de whisky dans un verre. 

“Meyer ?” 

“Charlie !” répondit -il se retournant brusquement. 

Lucky descendit du bureau pour diriger son regard vers Benny. 

“Ben...Laisse nous” 

Benjamin soupira. Il en avait vraiment assez qu’on le traitre comme un vulgaire enfant. Il avait 14 ans quand même. Sauf que, quand l’ordre était énoncé par Meyer, il pouvait encore le contesté, même s'il perdait toujours, il pouvait encore montrer son mécontentement. Avec Charlie en revanche, mieux valais ne rien dire du tout. 

“Attends-moi dehors.” lui dit Meyer, avant qu’il ne sorte du bureau. 

Une fois dans le silence, Luciano s’installa sur un siège et sirota le reste de son whiskey... Meyer le confronta enfin. 

“Donc...Tu n’en fais qu’a ta tête...C’est bien...” 

“ _Merda, solo per gli orologi mi prendi la testa Meyer?! ...”_

“ Charlie, ce n’est pas à cause des montres... Mais à cause de toi ! Merde, je t’ais dit de pas le faire, t’aurais pu te faire chopper, et après t’aurais fait quoi ? Tu aurais passé encore 6 mois ou plus en taule, comme à t’es 18 ans ? Tu t’en souviens ? Sauf que à cette époque, tu n’avais pas ça... ! S’énerva Lansky en montrant la pièce où ils se trouvaient tous les deux. 

“Ça t’appartiens Meyer...Cette sale de jeux est la tienne...” 

“Je ne parle pas de ça... Je parle de ta réputation, de celle que Rothstein est entrain de t’aider à bâtir. Je parle de **toi** Charlie. Tu ne peux pas te payer le luxe d’en faire qu’à ta tête. Tu crois quoi ? Si tu coules, on coule tous Charlie. On bâtit ça ensemble. Donc quand je dis non, c’est **non** ... _Yes_ ?!” 

Luciano revira les yeux agacés. Le juif avait raison... La faute à son ambition qui lui faisait vouloir toujours plus. Meyer le savait, comme il savait ce qui c'était produit lorsque _Icare_ c’est approché trop près du soleil. 

“C’est la dernier fois Charlie. Je vais avec Benny voir qu’elle prix je peux en tirer, mais c’est la dernière fois. Tu m’entends ? “ 

Charlie sourit, posa son verre sur le bureau en face de lui et boutonna sa veste luxueuse. 

“ _Puoi_ _vedere_ _quando_ _vuoi_ _”_

Meyer, qui s’apprêtait à mettre sa veste pour sortir, lança un regard noir à Charlie. 

“ _Ma_ _dimmi_ _Charlie,_ _cosa_ _ha_ _detto_ _il_ _dottore_ _del_ _tuo_ _..._ _sai_ _,_ _organo_ _roproduttivo_ _?”_ Demanda Meyer, les bras croisés, avec un sourire plaisantin. 

“Ton italien s’améliore de jours en jours...” répondit agacé Luciano. 

“ _Non è_ _vero_ _?”_ plaisanta le plus jeune en quittant la pièce. 

La rue était inondée de gens, sans grande manière et extrêmement pauvre. Le sol était sale, remplit de déchets laissé par les marchands. Partout, le décor était triste, maussade, gris. Quand c’était jour de marché, on pouvait y trouver toute sorte de produit. Des pommes de terre, des salades, quelque pomme, que Benny n’hésita pas à voler en douce. Impossible d’utilisé la voiture, les chevaux et les piétons ralentiraient le trafic. Meyer, étant décidé à conclure la vente de ces foutu montres au plus vite, jugea plus judicieux d’y aller à pied. Même s'il dû supporter tout le long du chemin, les plaintes de Benny. Enfaîte, le juif se rendit vite compte que le fait de sortir maintenant, n’avait pas été une bonne idée. Étant jour de marché du coter de _Mulberry_ _Street,_ c’était le parcours du combattant pour réussir à se frayer un chemin parmi la foule. 

“ _T_ _soyg_ _!”_ hurla Siegel, alors qu’un homme le bouscula. 

Meyer se retourna instinctivement. Connaissant Benny, il valait mieux être près de lui au cas où les choses dégénéraient, en plus étant dans _Little_ _Italy_ , alors qu’ils étaient juifs. C’était le mélange parfait pour se retrouver 6 pieds sous terre. Le plus jeune, continuait à s’insurgé, mais heureusement, l’homme lui avait tourner le dos. Meyer souffla, apaisé. Alors qu’il se retourna pour continuer à marcher, il bouscula une jeune fille. Le temps c’était figé. Il n’y avait qu’elle et lui. Cela dura une fraction de seconde. 

“ _D_ _rek_ _Meyer !_ Avance bordel !” Râla Benny en le faisant avancé de force. 

Elle ne l’avait même pas regardé, ayant continué son chemin accompagné d’un enfant, d’un garçon et d’une femme. Il voulut rebrousser chemin, aller la voir, lui parler, la contempler. Mais il ne fit rien. Pourquoi dont y aller ? Elle n’était qu’une fille parmi t’en d’autre. Pourtant, il ne put s’empêcher...Il avait besoin de revoir son visage, sa silhouette, une dernière fois. 

“Ça va ?” Lui demanda Calogero, en s’assurant que Sara n’avait pas été volé ou agressé. 

“Oui, je vais bien... C’est juste...Il y a vraiment beaucoup de monde.” Rassura Sara. 

“Il aurait pu demander pardon au moins !” suggéra Sandra, légèrement agacé qu’un inconnu est bousculé sa fille. 

Sara eu comme seul réponse un petit sourire moqueur. Ils continuèrent leur périple à la recherche du restaurant, continuant à avancer à travers la foule. C’est alors que, par instinct, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Sara voulu regarder en arrière. Son cœur lui criait de le faire. Elle s’exécuta sans se questionner. À travers la masse, presque au fond de la rue, il était là. Les gens autour s’empressait de se déplacer d’un coter à un autre, mais lui resta figé. C’était le jeune homme qui l’avait bousculé. Sara ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire... Meyer non plus, à vrai dire. Il était tous deux aux milieux de cette rue, comme si le monde n’existait plus. Comme si personne ne pourra jamais les déranger ou les séparer. Meyer surpris son corp entrain de tremblé, et Sara sentit on cœur se serrer. _Pourvu que cela dure une éternité,_ se dit-elle à voix basse. Mais ce fut à ce moment que le contact fut briser. 

“Meyer je te préviens, ou tu te grouille, ou je te fous une putain de balle en plein milieu du crâne !” Le menaça Benjamin, plutôt énervé de devoir rester au milieu de la rue, sans rien faire. 

Il n’eut d’autre choix que de se retourner et d’avancé. C’est pied était engourdi, comme s'ils refusaient de continuer. Mais un brin de lucidité s’empara de son esprit. Il devait vendre au plus vite les montres que Charlie avait volé, avant que la police lui tombe dessus, et qu’il ne passe la nuit en prison. Dormir dans la même cellule que Benjamin Siegel, c’était juste pas du tout possible. Ils continuèrent, esquivant la foule, comme si de rien n’était. Même si au fond, Meyer savait qu’il laissait quelque chose derrière lui... _Tu seras loin de mon regard, mais jamais loin de mes pensé..._

Une main la fit revenir à la réalité. 

“Sara, viens, y’a maman qui appelle !” s’exclama Lucas tirant sa sœur à travers la multitude de personne. 

Elle suivit son frère, observant chaque détaille de ce nouveau décor. La rue est pleine de stands de marchand, la plupart vendant des produits frais, mais en regardant de plus près, Sara vi aussi des cordonniers vendre ce qui ressemble à des chaussures boutonnées, des déménageurs de meubles, un café-terrasse et un panneau pour quelque chose appelé « _Banco_ _Malzone_ ». C’était probablement une petite banque locale spécialisée dans les prêts à court terme destiné aux Italo-Américains du quartier. Il y avait t’en de couleur, comme un tableau d’ André Derain. Sara se souviens d’un épisode de son enfance. Elle avait alors douze ans. Sortant de l’école pour fille, tous les jours vers environ 16 heures. Elle s’assurait de ne jamais rentré à la maison trop tôt, de peur de tombé sur son beau-père saoul. Alors, elle s’aventurait seul dans les quartiers de Paris. Un jour, par pur hasard, Sara tomba nez à nez avec une exposition d’artiste. C’était des évènements assez privé, seul quelque personne pouvait y entré. La raison était simple, les temps changeaient, l’art aussi. Ce qui avant était normal d’être peint, comme la perfection des rivières, ou la grandeur des forêt, était en 1913 “démodé”. Le climat géopolitique devenait lourd. Certain allait même jusqu'à parler de guerre. Pour c’est raison, ce n’était plus au gout des artistes de peindre ce qu’il voyait. Ils avaient besoin de plus, ils voulaient peindre ce qu’ils sentaient. Un exercice par forcément apprécié dans le milieu bourgeois (d’où venait la plus part des messie de l’époque). Beaucoup de jeunes peintres le comprirent vite et à leur frais. Leurs expositions, qui jadis étaient rempli, se résumait maintenant à quelque artiste, collègues, amis, qui venait contemplé les œuvre, presque par courtoisie, peut-être même par pitié. La population n’avait pas vraiment le temps, ni l’envie d’apprécié des tableaux. Voilà pourquoi, les expositions était assez rare. Curieuse, Sara s’avança et pu observer par le rideau bleu marine, quelque tableau. Mais elle voulait les voir de plus près. Alors, se faufilant au sol, elle réussît à rentrer, sans que personne ne la vois. Une fois à l’intérieur, elle ne put s’empêché d’aller touché les tableau. Certain était rugueux, d’autre lisse. Cela chatouillait sous les doigt. Une sensation de légèreté s’empara de son corp. Elle voulait peindre, depuis toujours. Mais on n’avait choisi pour elle, et bonne épouse au foyer elle saura. Une pièce illuminé attira son attention. Discrètement, elle s’aventura dans le couloir sombre, tapissé de rouge or, et arriva dans l’atelier. Beaucoup de tableau y était stocké, mais aussi du matériel, des toiles vierges, des chiffons. L’essence de térébenthine était omniprésente, c’était désagréable, mais cela faisait partie du métier. Sara observait les pinceaux, c’était plus fort qu’elle. Pour la premier fois, elle vola. Les mettant au plus vite dans son sac d’écolière, s’assurant de bien les mettre pour ne pas abimé leur poils. 

“Ce sont des pinceaux en poils de petit gris. C’est un petit écureuil.” renseigna la voix grave d’un homme. 

Sara sursauta, laissant tombé quelques pinceaux par terre. Elle chercha autour d’elle d’où provenait la voix. Ce fut dans son dos qu’elle trouva la réponse. Un homme, un peintre, se tenait là, devant un châssis en lin, qu’il peignait délicatement en bleu roi. C’était un homme d’une trentaine d’année, cheveux noir très bien entretenu, moustache elle aussi très bien taillé. Vêtue d’une simple chemise blanche taché par la peinture et d’un élégant pantalon noir, le peintre rebroussa l’une des manches, qui était tombé quelque seconde auparavant. 

“Tu devrais prendre à la place ceux en martre, il sont excellent pour la peinture à l’huile. Comme débutante, ils seront parfait pour toi, car plus résistant que ceux en petit gris.” continua-t-il d’expliquer, comme si il parlait à un collègue de travail. 

“Je suis vraiment désolée...Pardonnez-moi monsieur...” tenta de s’excusé Sara, l’air gêné, arborant des joue rouge coquelicots. 

“Ne t’inquiète pas, nous commettons tous des erreurs. La prochaine fois tu sauras que les poils de petit gris sont moins résistant que ceux de martre.” Insista-t-il. 

“Non monsieur, attendez! Vous n’avez pas...” Sara fut interrompu pas le mouvement de doigt de l’homme. 

Il pointait en direction d’une pile de toile en coton, comme pour lui montrer ou elle devait aller par la suite. 

“Les toile en lin sont particulière au touché, difficile à manipuler, tu devrais pendre celle en coton, plus simple à dompté” lui expliqua-t-il, continuant à peindre. “tu trouveras aussi les couleur primaire, dans de petit pots, sur l’étagère. Prend les trois couleurs, tu feras toi-même t’es mélange. Un artiste se doit de dompté les texture et les mélangé.” 

Sara ne pouvait s’empêché de rire intérieurement. L’homme parlait de manière si soutenue, mais Sara comprenait a peine ce qu’il disait. À quoi bon parler correctement, si personne ne vous comprend. À quoi bon peindre ce que vous sentez, si personne ne vous comprend. 

“Je me prénomme André Derain et toi ?” se présenta-t-il enfin. 

“Sara Dulce, monsieur.” 

“Bien...Maintenant file.” 

Ce fut un ordre, mais prononcé avec beaucoup de tendresse, comme si l’homme était satisfait par ce qu’il venait d’entendre et se dit, que peut plus il ne pourra faire pour le petite fille. Sara parti, couru, comme une voleuse. Sauf qu’elle n’avait rien volé. Elle ne savais pas qui il était, d’où il venait ou juste si il était connue. C'était juste étrange à c’est yeux qu’un homme avec t’en de bonne manière, ne sois qu’un simple peintre. On lui avait souvent répété que les artistes n’était d’autre que des bohémiens sans gêne, grossiers, faisant de drôle de chose une fois tous ensemble. Elle ne vit rien de tout cela. C’était juste un homme, qui peignait en bleu, une toile vierge. Cette idée de transfiguration la fascinait. C’était exactement comme dans le conte que ça mère lui avait lu un soir. _“Une carte repeins en rouge une rose, la couleur que la reine épouse, même si la rose était blanche, les couleurs on les changent...” ._ Ce tableau, _Pont de_ _Charing_ _Cross,_ toute ces couleurs, lui faisait pensé à _Mulberr_ y _Street._

“Je l’ai trouvé! _Un_ _pezzo_ _di_ _Sicilia_ !” s’exclama Calogero, pointant du doigt l’un des restaurants. 

Il s’empressât d’ouvrir la porte et la tenue pour que Sandra rentre aussi. Sara était nerveuse, mais alors que tous rentrèrent dans le restaurant, elle n’eut d’autre choix que de les suivre aussi. Il y avait une petite entrée, avec une porte incrusté de vitraux bleu et vert. Calogero ne put attendre, il rentra dans le restaurant, comme un lion qui sortait de sa cage. C’est alors que deux homme en costume l’arrêtèrent. Sandra s’empressa de l’attrapé, comme pour le protégé de ces hommes. 

“Pardon, il vient juste voir son père.” expliqua Sandra, fronçant les sourcil. 

C’est alors, qu’au bout du restaurant, dans une table occupé par quatre homme extrêmement bien habillé, l’un d’eux se leva et hurla le prénom de son fils. 

Les deux hommes s’éloignèrent brusquement, laissant libre chemin au jeune italien. 

“ _Papà, finalmente ti trovo!”_

_“Figlio adorato, vieni tra le braccia di tuo padre!”_

Calogero couru dans les bras de son père, les larmes aux yeux. Sara ne savait pas vraiment depuis combien de temps ils avaient été séparés. La seule chose qu’il lui avait dit, fut que son père parti pour New York, alors qu’il n’était encore qu’un petit _bambino_. Ça mère et lui, était censé le rejoindre, quelque mois plus tard. Mais pour une raison que Calogero ignore, cela ne sait pas produit. Des années son passé, jusqu’à ce que sa mère meure de pneumonie. Ce fut quand Calogero décida de rejoindre son père. Mais plus la brune pensait à l’histoire, plus elle trouva qu’il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas. L’homme s’approcha du petit groupe, tenant toujours son fils dans les bras. 

“ _Papà_ , je te présente Madame Dulce, le petit Lucas, et Mademoiselle Sara. Je les ai rencontrés quand nous étions à _Ellis Island_. Je ne savais pas vraiment par ou aller, donc je leur ai demandé le chemin.” expliqua joyeusement le jeune sicilien. 

Le père de Calogero était un homme d’une quarantaine d’année, peau halé, yeux noirs en forme d’amande. Ces cheveux était plutôt brun, mais tout aussi bouclée que ceux de Calogero. Ce n’était pas vraiment un bel homme. Il n’avait pas l’air très rassurant enfaîte, il faisait presque peur. Pendant que l’homme se présentait, Gino était son nom, et remerciait sa mère, Sara observait les trois hommes assit à la table. Le premier, était dans son champ de vision. C’était lui aussi un homme d’une quarantaine d’année. Il avait lui aussi la peau halée, les yeux noirs, assez petit, et une bouche assez charnue. Sara fut coupée dans sa contemplation, quand l’autre homme, dos à elle, se retourna. Lui était plutôt jeune, surement pas plus de vingt-cinq ans. Ces sourcils noir foncée, sa bouche pliée en signe de mécontentement et ces cheveux noir bouclée, lui donnait un certain charme, oui, mais pas autant que lui. _Lui_ ? Lui qui ? Sara se surprit à penser à ce jeune homme, qu’elle ne connaissait pas et qui l’avait bousculée dans la rue. Qui était-il ? Elle sursauta. 

“Hein ?!” 

“Sara, je te parle depuis tout à l’heure, vient, Monsieur Esposito va nous offrir le goûter.” Gronda sa mère. 

Elle les suivit. Ils étaient conduits vers une petite table nappée de carreaux rouge et blanc. Sandra installa Lucas sur une chaise, et mit les valises en carton dans un petit coin. Calogero allait lui aussi s’assoir, quand son père le pris par les bras et le conduit à la table des trois hommes. S’en suivit une conversation en italien, que Sara pouvait plus au moins comprendre. 

“ _Signor_ _Masseria_ _, vi_ _presento_ _mio_ _figlio_ _Calogero”_

Le premier homme se leva, pour serrer la main de Calogero. Celui-ci était un peu mal à l’aise. 

_“E quanti_ _anni_ _hai_ _a Calogero ?”_ demanda l’homme avec un sourire que Sara qualifierai de pas rassurant du tout. Ce n’était pas la seule à penser ça, vu que même Calogero mis un petit temps avant de répondre 

_“_ _ventidue_ _anni_ _,_ _signore_ _”_

_“Guarda Totò, c'è solo una_ _differenza_ _di_ _anno_ _tra te”_

_Totò_ ? Alors c’était cela, le nom du jeune sicilien. C’était peut-être une abréviation. Celui-ci se leva pour serrer la main de Calogero, mais Sara sentit qu’il avait un regard insistant sur elle, comme s'il voulait la gronder de quelque chose. Cela la fit frissonner. 

“J’m'appelle Charlie Luciano. C’est une joie d’enfin rencontrer le fils à Gino !” 

La jeune brune, qui jouait avec l’extrémité de sa robe, était légèrement confuse. C’était Charlie ou _Totò_ ? 

“ _Guardalo parlare. Pensa di essere americano. Ma tutti sanno chi sei ... Sei siciliano, Salvatore. E lo sarai sempre.”_ Lui dit M. Masseria, comme pour se moquer de lui. 

La seule réaction que Charlie eu fut de froncée les sourcils, et de se rassoir. Calogero était définitivement très mal à l’aise. 

Joe Masseria posa une main sur l’épaule du jeune brun, celui-ci ouvrit grand les yeux, ne comprenant pas vraiment quoi faire. Calogero n’a jamais été très tactile. 

“ _Questa_ _è la tua_ _ragazza_ _che_ _porti qui_ _?”_ Lui demanda-t-il 

“ _No!_ _È_ _una_ _ragazza_ _che_ _ho_ _incontrato_ _su_ _Ellies_ _Island, mi ha_ _aiutato_ _a_ _trovare_ _la_ _mia_ _strada_ _. Lei è_ _francese_ _!”_ Expliqua en panique Calogero. 

Il ne réalisa pas vraiment l’erreur qu’il venait de commettre. C’était presque innocent. Subtil. Il n’aurait pas du prononcé la dernière phrase. Pas ici du moins, pas devant Joe Masseria. 

“ _Francese_ _? Sai, Calogero, ti_ _apprezzo_ _molto, come_ _apprezzo_ _tuo_ _padre_ _._   
_Quindi_ _te_ _lo_ _dirò_ _con calma._ _Questa_ _è_ _l'ultima_ _volta_ _che_ _vieni_ _qui con_ _qualcuno_ _che_ _non è_ _siciliano_ _..._ _”_

Calogero eu un frison de peur, de dégout, mais surtout de haine. Il regarda son père, comme pour lui demander de le défendre. Mais à la place, il n’eut qu’un regard froid, voir enragé. 

“Bon je crois qu’on va y aller, nous.” annonça Sara, se levant brusquement de la chaise. 

“Sara ?! “ Gronda sa mère perplexe. Sa fille lui répondu par un regard agressif, avant d’ajouter, cette fois ci en français : 

“Nous ne sommes pas du tout les bienvenus, prend vite nos affaires avant que ça dégénère ! “ 

Calogero regarda choquer Sara, mais elle lui souriait, ne pouvant contenir sa langue, elle ajouta : 

“Ce n’est pas que nous n’aimons pas les sicilien, mais bon, on n’a un hôtel à trouver...” 

“Mais j’ai faim moi ! “ rappela Lucas, bien décidé à ne pas se lever de sa chaise. 

Sandra lui adressa le typique regard de mère prête à assassiner son fils. Il se leva immédiatement. Elle le prit par la main, se dirigeant vers la porte. Sara alla les suivre sans un mot, quand Calogero lui attrapa le poignet, la faisant revenir en arrière. 

“Attend, tu peux manger quelque chose, le petit meurt de faim !” 

Enfaite, Calogero jouait la carte du “ _Ce n’est pas ce que tu penses_ ”. Il était tout tremblant, presque en panique. 

“Ah non, ne t’inquiète pas, je peux supporter ça...” Lui répondit Lucas, essayant de mentir du mieux qu’il pouvait. 

“Non mais attend ! Je sais, un petit café ! Un thé... ?” 

“Calogero...T’en a assez fait pour aujourd’hui...Va pas t’attiré les feux de l’enfer...” l’interrompit Sara, remplissant sa phrase de sous-entendu. 

Il eut un silence, Sara se retourna, elle alla rejoindre sa mère dehors quand, Calogero décida de briser ce silence trop pesant. 

“Tu comprends l’italien...” Ce n’était pas une question, il voulait juste une confirmation de ce qu’il se doutait déjà. 

Bien sûr, la brune décidée à marquer le coup, et à bien faire comprendre qu’elle n’était pas idiote, lui répondit, avec un léger accent français : 

_“_ _Capisco solo_ _cosa_ _mi va bene_ _…"_

Elle referma brusquement la porte. Calogero avait honte. Il avait espoir de pouvoir se faire enfin des amis. Mais comprit vite, qu’il n’avait pas choisi le bon coter. Joe et son père commencèrent à rire, se moquant de la jeune fille, disant que son accent était aussi pourri que son caractère, et qu’elle essayait t’en bien que mal d’apprendre l’italien, pour se rapprocher des siciliens, pour réussir facilement dans la vie. Calogero était dépité, regardant comme un idiot la porte, espérant qu’elle revienne, qu’elle lui dise au moins ou il pourra la revoir. La seule chose qu’il entendait c’était les rires. Il eut une étrange chaleur dans son poignet, c’était discret, à peine visible, c’était fait exprès, comme pour le rassurer. C’était Charlie. Il le regardait avec un air triste, comme s'il comprenait ce que sentait Calogero. Au milieu de tous les rires, de toute les phrase en sicilien, Luciano murmura en anglais, _Don’t_ _worry, I will find out in which hotel she is..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised it right? Chapter 2 is full of Boardwalk Empire characters. By the way, what do you think will happen with Calogero? Will he see Sara again? What about Meyer? Will he see Sara too? Whats gonna happen in Chapter 3? You know what, even I didn't know XD. Bye!
> 
> Je l’avais promis non ? Le chapitre 2 est remplit de plein de personnage de Boardwalk Empire. Sinon, vous pensez qu’il va se passer quoi avec Calogero ? Va-t-il revoir Sara ? Et Meyer ? Reverra-t-il lui aussi Sara ? Que va-t-il se passé dans le chapitre 3 ? Ba enfaite, même moi je ne sais pas XD. Bye !


	3. The thornless rose...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit that I had a little trouble with this chapter, but it's finally here! Kisses and happy reading!
> 
> J’avoue que j’ai eu un peu de mal avec ce chapitre, mais il est enfin la ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

_Tu as fait de moi_ _le prisonnier de ton amour, mais je ne veux pas que tu me libère. Je tiens même à être condamnée à la prison à perpétuité, car être aimée de toi m'est bien plus cher que ne l'est ma liberté._

Meyer appréciait la brise que lui procurait la fenêtre ouverte. La cigarette entre ces lèvres, ces doigts qui jouait avec quelque bout de papier. Il était là. Terriblement là. Charlie discutait dans son dos, Benny en riait, mais Meyer se sentait toujours aussi seul, comme s'il lui manquait un bout de lui-même. À _Mulberry_ _Street,_ il avait laissé un bout de son cœur. Il soupira, la voix de l’italien se faisait encore plus insistante. Cela devenait de plus en plus difficile pour Meyer de penser à quoi que ce soit. 

“Meyer, tu m’écoute ?” grogna Salvatore, lui passant la main sur l’épaule. 

“Depuis hier qu’il est comme ça ! _H_ _ur_ Meyer, bouge ton cul, fais un truc !” râla Benny se balançant sur sa chaise. 

Un long silence s’en suivit, avant que Meyer se décida enfin à regarder Charlie. 

“Comment a été ta discussion avec Masseria? ” 

Luciano fronça les sourcils. Il savait pertinemment que rien ne pouvait être cacher à Meyer, peu importe le problème, tôt ou tard, le juif finissait par le découvrir. Ce qui faisait de lui un adversaire redoutable. 

“ _Ho_ _fatto_ _del_ _mio_ _meglio_ _per_ _negoziare_ _con lui, ma non_ _era_ _davvero_ _di_ _buon_ _umore_ _..._ _Voleva_ _il 4%, è anche più di_ _quello_ _che_ _ci ha_ _chiesto_ _A.R.”_ répondit Luciano entre deux bouffée de cigarette. 

“ _Mustache_ _Pete fat-_ _ass_ _.”_ marmonna Siegel. 

“Charlie, articule quand tu parles, j’ai du mal à comprendre ton Italien...” 

“Meyer, ne te fous pas de moi, enfaite tu t’en fous de ce que je dis !” 

“Je te rappelle juste que je parle yiddish et anglais, pas italien...” répliqua le juif, retournant à la contemplation de la fenêtre. 

“Quoi, maintenant c’est de ma faute ?” scanda Benny, envoyant son verre de wiskey contre le mur. 

Charlie, énervé par la réaction du jeune Bugsy, s’empressa de lui agripper violement le poignet, mais Lansky ne perdit pas une seconde, et tentât de calmer c’est deux amis d’enfance. 

“Charlie ! Laisse-le. Benny, tu vas pendre un balai et nettoyé tout ça. Quand t’aura fini, tu me laisseras parlé avec Charlie. C’est une affaire privée.” 

“Pourquoi je ferais ça ?! J’vais pas nettoyé cette merde ! Et j’crois qu’il est temps que je sois inclut dans le business.” 

“Inclut dans le business ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Ne fais pas le con Benny, ce n’est pas un jeu ! Si tu veux jouer, retourne dans la rue avec les autres morveux. On n’a pas besoin d’un putain de _shtenker “_ Hurla Luciano, serrant toujours aussi fort le poignet de Benny. 

“Tu m’a appelé comment ?! Espèce de _mamzer_ _,_ t’a cru que tu savais parler yiddish, t’es qu’un pauvre Sicilien, un chien errant qui ne sais même pas d’où il vient, Salvatore ...Oh regardez-moi, je suis Totò _... Dio ! Dio_ je suis Totò !” s’insurgea Benny, faisant de grand geste pour se moqué de Charlie. 

Ce fut de trop pour Luciano. Il s’énerva violement contre Benny, le bousculant contre le mur, mettant son avant-bras contre le cou du plus jeune. Charlie lui criait des insultes en italien, montrant son ras-le-bol. Mais, un énorme bruit se fit entendre. C’était une porte qui venait d’être fermé. Meyer avait quitté la pièce, sans dire un mot. Charlie relâcha Benny, les deux regardèrent la porte stupéfait. Leur ami avait préféré quitter les lieux, lui qui d’habitude faisait de tout pour calmer la situation, il avait aujourd'hui préféré laisser les deux excités se calmé par eux même. 

Meyer se dit que peut être, il pourrait aller voir A.R pour discuter les pourcentages qu’ils doivent au _Bankroll_ . La maison de jeux du juif et du sicilien se trouvait à la jonction du territoire de Arnold Rothstein et de Joe Masseria . Meyer devait un pourcentage de 3% à A.R, logique. Mais « The Boss » avait un jour rêvé, que la maison de jeux était aussi dans son territoire. _Foutaise !_ Se dit Meyer, jurant contre se _Mustache_ _Pete fat-_ _ass_ _..._ Hum, parfois Benny pouvait donner de très bon surnom... Il fut sorti de c’est pensé par un jeune vendeur de journaux. Le jeune homme sortit quelque pièce pour payer le bout de papier. En ce jour, les news n’étaient pas très intéressants. En gros titre: _NOYÉ DANS LA RIVIÈRE HARLEM .;_ _Fisherman_ _, un bon nageur, est saisi de crampes après un bouleversement._ Meyer décida quand même de le feuilleté, après tout, il avait besoin d’oublier toutes les merdes qui lui arrivait. 

“Maman, tu es sûr que l’hôtel est par ici ?” 

“Sara, quand même, ne me dit pas que tu ne te souviens pas du chemin ?” 

“Tout se ressemble tellement...” 

Le cœur de Meyer se serra dans sa poitrine. Elle était là, juste devant lui. Il en fit tomber son journal, mais s’empressa de le rattrapé. 

“Maman, je peux avoir un jouet ?” demanda le petit enfant. 

“Lucas, l’argent nous ai compté...Mais bon, un petit jouet alors...Sara, tien, je reviens vite.” Dit la femme, avant d’entrée dans la boutique de jouet. 

Elle s’appelait donc Sara. Un nom juif, se dit Meyer. Mais pourquoi penser à un tel détaille, ce n’était pas comme s'ils allaient se marier. Et si oui ? Il se mit à la contemplé, comme un artiste contemple une œuvre. Sara n’était pas comme les autres jeunes femmes de New York. Elle avait un visage d’enfant, qui allait avec sa petite taille. Elle arborait de grands yeux verts, des joues rose qui allait parfaitement avec son teint pâle. De long cheveux brun ondulé, venait lui chatouiller le bas du dos. Sara portait un élégant chemisier dit “ _Middy_ ”, aussi connu comme chemisier marin. Un petit nœud bleu mettait en valeur son long cou pale. Sa jupe blanche dansait au vent, dessinant par moment ses hanches assez proéminente. Si ça mère, Yetta , serait là, elle lui aurait imediament fait remarquer qu’elle une femme fertile, donc bonne à marier. Meyer en ri, les croyances que ça mère pouvait avoir, était parfois tiré par les cheveux. Charlie aussi avait des croyances parfois absurdes. Une fois, dans un bar, il lui raconta que par la manière de marcher, il pouvait deviner si une fille était vierge ou pas. Lansky en ri beaucoup se soir-là. Surtout parce que Charlie pointait une fille comme étant vierge, alors que plutôt dans la soirée, Benny était venu se vanter, aux oreilles de Meyer, des exploits sexuels qu’il avait réalisé avec cette même fille. En repensant à tout cela, Il ne put s’empêché de sourire. Ce fut pile au moment où Sara le regarda, lui rendant son sourire, pensant qu’il lui était destiné. Réalisant ce qui venait de se passer, Meyer se dit que, jamais il n’aurait une autre opportunité de l’approcher. _C’était maintenant ou jamais_. Il s’avança, très peu confiant. Ces mains se mirent à trembler. C’est joue était brulante. Alors qu’il arrivait à la hauteur de la jeune, se fut elle qui brisa le silence en premier. 

“ C’est le journal d’aujourd’hui ?” 

Meyer mit un certain temps à recevoir et traiter l’information, avant d’ôté ça cigarette de la bouche, et de lui tendre le journal. 

“O-oui...C’est le journal d’ _haynt_ _”_ s’embrouilla-il 

D'abord confuse, elle finit par prendre le journal pour le feuilleté à son tour. Ce fut alors que Meyer réalisa qu’il venait de parler en yiddish. Il s’empressa de rectifier. 

“Pardon, je voulais dire, c’est le journal d’aujourd’hui.” 

“ _Haynt_ _...”_ Répéta Sara, assez pensive. 

“Ça veut dire « aujourd’hui » en yiddish” expliqua Meyer, assez honteux que sa timidité lui ai fait s’embrouiller. 

Enfaite, Meyer n’a jamais était très à l’aise avec les femmes. Son caractère réservé et calculateur, ne favorisait pas vraiment les relations avec la gente féminine. Charlie était beaucoup plus habile dans l’art du mensonge. Il savait compter des histoires d’amour infini, qui en réalité ne durais qu’un soir. Benny, même étant jeunes, avait la capacité de séduire par sa franchise. Ça bestialité et sa vigueur dans les relations intime lui faisait être populaire auprès des filles. Puis il y avait Meyer, qui n’était pas vraiment intéressé par le sexe. Il avait préféré suivre l’exemple de son mentor, Arnold Rothstein. La _discrétion_ . Un jour, désespérer, Luciano du lui payer une prostituée pour son anniversaire. Charlie avait été choquer de découvrir qu’il était toujours vierge, ou _puceau_ (selon le langage particulier de Charlie), à 18 ans. Ça n’avait pourtant jamais été ça priorité. Ils essayaient de bâtir quelque chose de grand, et l’idée que Charlie passe ces nuits dans les draps d'il ne savait pas qui, l’horrifiait terriblement. Et si le sicilien se faisait tuer par une pute, ou quelqu’un d’autre ?! Le juif pensait beaucoup trop, il le savait lui-même. Pour cette raison que Meyer se retrouvait toujours seul en soirée, ou dans la vie en général. Il pensait toujours à demain, sauf que l’amour ne pense jamais à demain, mais plutôt au présent. 

“Saviez-vous que « _Haynt_ » est le nom du quotidien yiddish, publié à Varsovie depuis 1906 ? Si je ne m’abuse, c’est Samuel Jacob Jazkan qui en ai le fondateur.” 

Meyer regarda la jeune fille, assez étonné par cette information. Elle avait l’air très cultivé, pour quelqu’un qui fréquentait ce genre de quartier. Il pensa donc à l’hypothèse qu’elle soit venue visiter un coter de sa famille assez pauvre. 

“ Je ne le savais pas, je vous remercie pour cette information. Je mourrais probablement mois bête. Ça fait longtemps que je n’ai pas renoué avec mes origine yiddish. Depuis que je suis là, à vrai dire...” 

“ C’est aussi facile que cela d’oublié d’où on vient ? “ s’inquiéta Sara, regardant dans les yeux bruns de Meyer. 

“À quoi bon se rappelé d’un endroit où vous n’irez plus jamais ? C’est comme courir derrière un fantôme, dans l’espoir de l’attraper, c’est ridicule.” 

Sara eu un moment de réflexion avant d’ajouté, les yeux et la voix triste : 

“ Je ne rentrerai donc jamais à Paris...” 

“ Vous êtes française ?” commenta surpris Meyer. 

“Cela ne se voit-il pas ? Et vous ? “ 

“Vous parlez très bien l’anglais, sans aucun accent. Cela m’a surpris, c’est tout. Moi, je suis Russe, né à Grodno.” 

“Oh ? Pour ma part, Je suis née à Paris...” 

“On m’a dit que Paris était une ville romantique, mais bon, les gens qui me l’on dit ne sont pas vraiment de confiance...” 

“Vous pouvez avoir confiance en leurs dire, Paris est la capitale de l’amour.” 

“Je vois... Donc si je vous dis, que vous êtes magnifique, je ne risque pas de me prendre une gifle, vu que les parisienne son des jeunes femmes romantique...” 

“Romantique, mais pas stupide...Prenez garde, toute rose à ces épines.” 

“J’aimerais être celui qui se pique à vos épines alors...” 

“Que dîtes vous ? Je ne connais même pas votre nom...” 

“Pardonnez-moi... Je m’appelle Meyer Lansky...” 

“Et bien enchantée, Monsieur Lansky, je me nomme Sara Dulce” 

“Mais que faîte vous dans un endroit pareil ?” 

“Je prévois de m’installer ici. Enfaîte je suis arrivé hier de Paris. Je dors dans une chambre d’hôtel, avec ma mère et mon frère.” 

“Vivre ici... Je parle par expérience, _Lower_ _East_ _Side_ n’est pas un quartier pour vous...” 

“Pourtant, nous n’avons pas les moyens pour plus... Ce n’est pas parce que je suis française, que je suis forcement riche...” Interrompît Sara, pliant en quatre le journal. 

Meyer se mit à penser, fumant ça cigarette de la main gauche. Sara eu un petit rire. Il la regarda pour comprendre ce qui l’amusait. 

“Comment faîte vous pour faire des anneaux de fumée ?” s’émerveilla-t-elle 

“Excellente question, je les fais sans réfléchir...” répondit amuser Meyer 

“Je n’ai jamais fumé. Mais je confesse que parfois j’ai envie...” 

“De ne pas essayer.” Coupa brusquement le juif. 

Sara le regarda indigner. Il arborait un visage sérieux. Elle finit par lâcher prise et lui sourire. 

“Vous m’avez bousculé hier...” 

“C’est vrai, je voulais vous présenter mes excuses. J’étais pressé, et la foule n’a pas aidé.” 

“Qu’importe, vous êtes là, avec moi, aujourd’hui.” lui répondit Sara, détournant le regard, comme si elle fut gêné de sa propre sincérité. 

Non loin de là, Sandra faisait signe à sa fille. Lucas avait finalement eu un énorme camion. Sara le regarda exaspérer. Ce gamin avait toujours ce qu’il voulait. 

“ Je dois vous quitter. Ma mère m’appelle.” 

“Pui-je savoir dans qu’elle hôtel vous séjourner ? Je crois savoir comment vous trouver un appartement.” 

Sara hésita, mais répondit tout de même. 

“ Nous sommes au « _Little King_ ». Chambre 358.” 

“Je n’avais pas besoin de savoir le numéro de la chambre, mais j’apprécie votre sincérité. Je vais parler à un ami, _A.R._ Je vais voir ce qu’il peut faire. N’ayez crainte, tout ce que vous avez à faire est de reconnaître une opportunité.” 

“ Je ne sais quoi vous dire, Monsieur Lansky. Alors j’irais juste vous remerciez, et espéré que nous nous verrons bientôt... Avec ou sans ma nouvelle demeure.” 

“Comptez sur moi Mademoiselle Dulce.” Lui répondit Meyer, avec son typique sourire. 

Sara le lui rendit, et s’éloigna faisant un petit _au revoir_ de la main. Il la regardât partir, entre la foule, et se remit à penser tout bas. _C’est à partir de toi, que j’ai dit_ **_oui_ ** _au monde._

  
“Tu as vu mon nouveau camion ?” demanda Lucas le sourire collé au lèvres. 

Sara regarda l’objet. C’était toujours pareille, il avait cette capacité à faire perdre patience à n’importe qui. Il était impossible de lui résister. Si Lucas voulait quelque chose, alors Lucas l’aura. Sara était agacée par cela. Quand elle voulait quelque choses, vingt ans après, elle attendait encore. Mais en même temps, ils avaient quitté la France en laissant tout derrière. Lucas n’avait aucun jouet, Sara n’avait aucun pinceau ou autre objet pour dessiner ou peindre, et Sandra n’avait rien pour coudre. Ils n’avaient rien. Alors bon, ce n’est qu’un petit camion insignifiant. Elle pouvait bien fermer les yeux pour cette fois. 

“Oui, j’aime bien la couleur” 

“Sara, c’était qui ?” demanda sa mère fronçant les sourcils légèrement préoccupés. 

“Oh, c’était le jeune homme qui m’a bousculé hier. Il m’a reconnu et est venu s’excusé...” répliqua Sara, prenant soin de ne pas dire qu’ils avaient eu une conversation bien plus longue. 

“Ah ba, il a à peine une journée de retard, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, n’est-ce pas ?” 

Sara acquiesça en silence. Elle ne voulait pas que sa mère sache qu’elle avait encore une fois ouvert son cœur avec trop de facilité. C’était son secret. Elle le trouvait tellement charmant, charismatique. Il avait des yeux si beaux. Une fois rentré à l’hôtel, Sara s'empressa de se jeter dans son lit. La chambre était banale, petite même. Il y avait à peine de la place pour les deux lits. Les rideaux était troué. La peinture s’effritait. C’était tous sauf un _petit prince_. Sa mère rangeait les courses qu’ils avaient fait un peu plus tôt. 

“J’ai faim maman.” 

“Encore Lucas ?! Mais ce n’est pas vrai !” 

Sara riait, tout en regardant la rue de sa fenêtre. Sandra commença à râla. Elle prit un petit sac, chercha un petit pain fourré à la confiture de fraise, et le tendit à son fils. L’enfant s’empressa de le manger, tout en jouant avec son camion. Sa sœur observait les gens passer. Elle se dit que si au moins elle avait de quoi peindre, ça solitude passerait presque inaperçus. Son cœur se serra d’un coup. Aux milieux de la foule, Il était là. Il n’avait pas pu s’empêché de la suivre. Lui. Meyer. Il regardait partout, comme si secrètement, il espérait qu’elle vienne le rejoindre. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Sara voulait que ça reste secret. Son secret, leur secret. Meyer remarqua une fenêtre, Sara le regarda. Il sourit, elle sourit. Il lui fit un signe de la main. Elle lui fit un signe de la main. Meyer s’empressa de faire une série de geste. D’abord il fit un deux avec c’est doigt, puis il montra ça main. Sara comprit que cela voulait dire « deux mains » donc « _Demain_ ». Puis il fit un dix avec ses doigts, ce qui voulait dire dix heures. Sara soupira, elle n’était pas vraiment du matin. Mais bon, elle fit un _Ok_ de c’est doigt. Il retira son chapeau, pour la saluer et lui souhaité une bonne journée. Elle sourit de pleine dent. Meyer disparut aux milieux de la multitude de visage. La tristesse s’empara d’un coup de son être. Mais elle se souvient que demain elle le verrait. Meyer. Lansky... Sara. Lansky... La jeune femme sourit bêtement. Elle avait chaud, très chaud... 

“Je vais prendre un bain...” s’empressa-t-elle de dire. 

Se ruant sur la petite salle d’eau, fermant délicatement la porte, elle se déshabilla, prenant soin d’attaché ces long cheveux brun. Elle fit couler de l’eau tiède dans la baignoire blanche grisâtre. Sara s’introduit dans l’eau douce. La vapeur émanait du bain, faisant embuer le miroir. Ces yeux verts étaient fermés, appréciant la chaleur. Cette chaleur qui l’excitait, qui la faisait le désiré. Son visage, ces yeux bruns en amande. Inconsciemment, ces doigts dévalèrent le long de son ventre, pour se perdre dans ces poils pubiens. Elle y trouva cette petite boule de nerf si convoité. Ces doigts jouaient avec ce feu ardent, ce petit bout de plaisir. Sara passait ces doigts de haut en bas, ouvrant plus ces jambes. Elle haletait quelque mot de plaisir en français, rêvant à se beau juif qu’elle rencontra un peu plus tôt. 

“Me...yer” haleta-t-elle, presque au point de non-retour. 

Sara imaginait Meyer, lui faisant passionnément l’amour. C’était de la folie. Penser à un inconnu de cette manière. Elle ne savait même pas qui il était réellement. Mais c’était plus fort que tout son être. Elle gesticula dans tous les sens. C’était comme si Meyer était là, en elle, la remplissant de sa virilité. La jeune ne put résister à enfouir deux doigts dans sa féminité. Les vas et vient était accordé avec ceux de son clitoris, et en un peu de temps, elle jouit. L’eau s’écrasa en dehors de la baignoire, ça bouche était grande ouverte. Elle était prise dans cet orgasme si puissant, foudroyant. _Meyer_... haleta-t-elle dans ces songes. La froideur de la pièce la fit vite revenir à la réalité. Sara était toute seule dans cette minuscule salle de bain. Pourtant, elle rêvait secrètement que les choses soient différentes. Quand elle sortit, enfin lavé, de la pièce, il n’y avait que son frère sur le lit. 

“Ou es maman ?” demanda-t-elle en français. 

“Tu te souviens de la dame du café, avec qui maman a parlé se matin. Elle vient d’appeler, on dirait qu’elle a trouvé un petit appartement. Le loyer est de $5.00 par mois.” expliqua son frère. 

Sara eu un nœud dans la poitrine. Qu'allait-elle dire à sa mère. Elle voulait voir Meyer. La question de l’appartement était une bonne excuse pour le voir. Sous aucun prétexte il ne pouvait savoir que ça mère avait déjà trouvé un endroit ou vivre. Sara décida de se coucher sur le lit. La foule ne l’intéressait plus. Elle préférait observer le ciel bleu de New York. Ce qu’elle ne savait pas, c’était que dans la rue, Charlie était entrains de l’observé. Il avait réussi à retrouver sa trace. Il pouvait maintenant proposer un marché à Calogero. En échange de l’adresse de la fille, il demanderait au jeune sicilien de se joindre à Benny, pour vendre de l’héroïne dans les rues. _Tu sais, la vie, ce n’est pas toujours comme on veut, c’est souvent comme on peut._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just a detail, $5.00 in 1920 equals $67.98 in 2020. It may not seem like much for an apartment in New York. Except that we are in 1920, on the Lower East Side, and that the apartment is almost in ruins.So yeah. Btw, what do you think of this chapter? I think I'm going to change the tags, to add new one's XD. Big kiss and see you next time!
> 
> Alors, juste un détail, 5,00 $ en 1920 équivaut à 67,98 $ en 2020. Ça peut paraître peu pour un appartement à New York. Sauf que nous sommes en 1920, dans le Lower East Side, et que l’appartement est presque en ruine. Sinon, vous en pensez quoi de ce chapitre ? Je pense que je vais changer les tag, pour en additionné de nouveaux XD. Aller bizous et à la prochaine!


	4. The sheygetz !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I was a bit late on this chapter, but I was busy. But here it is finally. Frankly, this is not my favorite chapter, but maybe you will like it ... Goodbye!
> 
> Je suis désolée, j’ai pris un peu de retard sur ce chapitre, enfaite j’étais occupée. Mais le voilà enfin. Franchement, ce n’est pas mon chapitre préférer, mais peut être que vous l’aimerez...Bye !

Le balai de Calogero fracassa le sol marbré.

“ _ C _ _ osa  _ _ hai _ __ _ detto _ _ ?! _ ”

“Parle moins fort  _ sciocco _ _ ,  _ on pourrait t’entendre _.” _ commença Charlie, allumant une cigarette. “Tu as bien entendu, tu vends ce que je te donne et en échange, je te donne l’adresse de l’hôtel.”

“Charlie, mais je ne peux pas vendre de la drogue dans les rues ?!” balbutia Calogero, essayant de  ramasser son balai.

“ _ Cazzo _ _ ,  _ je t’ai dit de baisser le volume ! _ ”  _ rappela Luciano, s’approchant dangereusement de Calogero.

Il lui souffla une bouffé d’air nicotiné en pleine face, Calogero ne put se retenir de tousser, laissant encore une fois le balai lui échappé des mains. Enfaite, Il était seul dans le restaurant, son père était à l’arrière, passant des coups de téléphone. Celui-ci lui avait ordonné de faire le ménage, et en bon fils qu’il est, il le fit. Ce fut à ce moment que Charlie entra dans le restaurant. Il demanda alors si son père était présent. Comme la réponse était négative, Il s’empressa d’exposé la situation au jeune devant lui. Charlie voulait que Calogero travaille secrètement pour lui, en vendant de la drogue avec Benny, mais aussi en écoutant les conversations que  Masseria pourait avoir avec Gino. En échange, Charlie lui donnerait l’adresse de l’hôtel où se logeait Sara. Si Calogero refusait, il exigerait la somme totale de 750$, montant que Calogero ne pouvait évidemment pas payer. Lucky savait qu’il tenait le jeune dans ces filets. C’était vicieux, mais s’était ainsi. Il se nourrissais du désespoir des autres, comme une araignée qui observe ça proie se prendre au piège sur sa toile... Dans tous les cas, Calogero n’avait pas le choix.

“Maintenant tu décides... Entre nous, ce n’est pas aussi horrible que ça de travailler avec Benny.” se moqua Charlie, alors qu’il se  délectait du désarroi dans les yeux de Calogero.

“Je n’ai pas besoin de toi pour la retrouver. Je peux le faire tout seul !” se défendit le jeune sicilien.

“Foutaise ! T’a pas les boules pour désobéir à ton père ! T’as pas les boules d’aller chercher dans les rues pour trouver ta petite copine...”

“Ce n’est pas ma petite copine ! C’est mon amie !” interrompit Calogero, ramassant encore une fois le balai.

“Écoute, je m’en fous. Je t’offre juste une chance de t’échapper de tout ça, et du crevard qui te sert de père.”

“Ne parle pas comme  ça de mon père !” s’emporta-t-il

“Ne me fait pas rire...Tu crois qu’il t’aime ?” 

“Bien sûr !” s’écria s’en réfléchir Calogero. “Je suis son fils !”

“ ** L’un ** de ces fils.” rectifia Charlie, passant sa cigarette à travers ces lèvres. “Tu vois, tu ne sais rien sur ton père. Je te dis que c’est un crevard. Ou dors- tu ?”

“À l’étage pourquoi ? Il dort aussi avec moi...” répondit confus Calogero.

“Comment tu le sais qu’il dort aussi ici ? Parce qu’il se couche en même temps que toi ou parce que tu le devine ?”

“De quoi tu parles ?!” s’énerva le plus jeune, jetant  volontairement son balai au sol.

“Calogero ?” 

La voix de son père retentit. Il apparut du fond d’un couloir étroit, avec quelque caisse de nourriture dans les mains.

“Salvatore, que fais-tu ici ?” demanda Gino, posant les caisses sur une table vide.

“Oh, rien, j’étais venu voir si ton fils s’adaptait bien au climat américain.” mentit Luciano, continuant de fumer sa cigarette.

“ _ Anche se  _ _ mio _ __ _ figlio _ _ non  _ _ esce _ _ ,  _ _ sta _ __ _ andando _ _ molto bene _ .” répondit Gino, posant sa main sur l’épaule de Calogero.

Celui-ci eu un dégout incontrôlé. Il se mit à répugner l’homme qu’il avait, par le passé, profondément aimé.

“Je lui demandais s'il c’était déjà fait des amis, mais on dirait que pas encore. Gino, confit le moi, je vais lui trouver de bons amis, tu vas voir.” proposa Charlie, avec un sourire malsain.

“Prendre l’air te fera du bien. Aller, va.” 

“Mais papa ?!” protesta Calogero, malheureusement en vain

“Je te le confit, Salvatore, prend soin de lui” céda Gino  poussant son fils du coté de Charlie.

“ Ne t’inquiète pas, j’en prendrais soin, comme si c’était mon  frère .” répondit Lucky, passant son bras autour de l’épaule de Calogero.

Ce dernier maudit son père et le sourire triomphant de Charlie, ou Luciano, ou Salvatore, ou putain de comment se mec  s’appelait !

Dans quelque minute, il allait être 10h. Sara était en ébullition. Elle c’était levé à l’aurore, sans vraiment comprendre d’où venait se miracle, peut être Dieu ? Elle avait couru pour faire sa toilette, pour être présentable. Sauf que bon, elle n’avait rien pour se maquiller, donc elle espérait que ça beauté naturelle allait faire l’affaire. Ensuite, elle avait attendu que sa mère parte à 7h30 pour le travail, pour pouvoir s’habillé. Oui, parce que, la veille, Sandra avait décroché un petit emploi comme domestique dans une riche famille. Elle commençait à 9h00, et terminais à 20h. Sandra avait réussi à avoir des horaires flexibles, comme ça, elle pourrait rester avec ces enfants, et pourrait s’occupé des démarches pour leur maison. Donc une fois sa mère partie pour son premier jour de travail, Sara pouvait enfin s’habillé. Bon, c’était les même habit qu’hier, pare qu'elle n’avait que cela, mais encore une fois, elle comptait sur sa beauté naturelle pour faire un malheur. Tout était parfait pour passer une super journée avec Meyer. Tous, sauf à un détail près.

“C’est quand que l’on mange ?” demanda Lucas, encore couché.

Lucas était la... Alors tout de suite, il y avait beaucoup moins de choses que Sara pouvait dire et faire avec Meyer. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser l’enfant seul dans la chambre d’hôtel. Même si beaucoup laissait leur enfant seul, cela irait peser sur la conscience de Sara. Devoir emmener son frère était quelque chose qui lui pesait beaucoup. Mais si c’était le prix pour revoir Mayer, allons bon, qu’il en soit ainsi. Après avoir passé près d’une heure et quelque à expliquer à son frère qui était Meyer et à l’habillé, il était tout deux enfin près.

“Il est quelle heure ?” demanda Lucas, à la fenêtre de  sa sœur.

“9h43, si je ne m’abuse. Lucas, tu vas défaire mon lit, fait  attention ! ”

“Ba je crois qu’il est  là . Dis donc, ton copain est pressé de te voir...”

“De quoi tu parles ?” demanda sa sœur, montant aussi sur son lit, pour observer  la foule .

“C’est lui,  là-bas , non ?”

“ OH ! Comment tu sais ?!” s’étonna Sara.

“T’es prévisible. Fallait qu’il soit aussi petit que toi...” 

“Arrête un peu de radoter, nous faisons la même taille...Aller viens !” répliqua Sara, ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

“Il a intérêt à me payer de quoi manger, sinon je raconte tous à  maman ! ”

“Mais arrête, je vais te payer de quoi manger !” râla Sara

“Je suis sûr qu’il est juif, y’a que les juifs qui son radin !” insinua Lucas descendant  les escaliers un par un.

“Tu vas arrêter ?” s’ exaspéra sa sœur

“Que quand j’aurais  mangé ...”

“Tu es un cas perdu Lucas...”

Dans un appartement somptueux sur la Cinquième Avenue, Sandra enfilait vite fait sont nouvelle uniforme. Elle avait déjà été domestique, mais jamais pour des personnes aussi aisées. Ce fut vraiment une chance de passé pile devant une femme qui cherchait une employée. Sandra recevra chaque semaine 7$. Elle devait économiser sur plusieurs mois pour pouvoir arriver à payer le loyer, mais heureusement elle avait encore une bonne somme d’argent, qu’elle avait apporté de France. Sandra tentait temps bien que mal, de comprendre ce que lui expliquait la servante qui l’enseignais à l’art de bien servir. Sa première tâche ménagère, fut d’aller apporter le linge dans la chambre de  _ Monsieur _ . 

“Ne t’en fais pas, Monsieur est un vrai gentleman !” lui dit une autre servante, plutôt  rondelette .

Sandra avançait, d’un pas pressé, à travers la luxueuse maison. Plusieurs tableau ornait les murs dorés du couloir. Les meubles coutaient probablement plus que sa propre vie, pensa la blonde. Elle arriva devant la chambre de Monsieur. La porte était grande ouverte, Sandra frappa quand même. Une douce voix mélodieuse lui pria de d’entrer. Elle s’exécuta. L’homme était devant le miroir, mettant un nœud de papillon à son col.

“Posé le tout sur le lit.”  ordonna -t-il

“ _ Oui _ ,  _ monsieur.”  _ répondis Sandra en français.

L’homme se retourna, Il avait un sourire assez caractéristique de sa personne collé au visage. Il mit délicatement ces mains derrière son dos, et resta à  contemplé Sandra.

“Nouvelle parmi nous ?”  plaisanta-t -il.

“ _ Oui _ ,  _ Monsieur _ , je vous remercie de m’avoir accordé ma chance.”

“Oh, mais je n’ai rien fais. En réalité c’est Mrs.  Rothstein qui s’occupe des employés. Donc remercié la, elle, pas moi. Mais dites-moi, vous êtes française n’est-ce pas ?”

“C’est exact  _ Monsieur _ . Je suis arrivé de Paris il y a 2 jours.”

“La chance vous souris on dirait. Trouver un travail aussi facilement, c’est une aubaine.”

“Dieu est avec moi, Mr.  Rothstein , il fait de tout pour que mes enfants ne  manquent de rien.” 

“Je ne pense pas que ce soit  _ dieu,  _ qui soit derrière tout ça. J’aurais tendance à dire que c’est plutôt vos efforts, qui font que vos enfants ne manqueront jamais de rien. Mrs. ? “

“ Dulce . Mrs.  Dulce .” s’empressa de répondre Sandra, posant le linge propre sur le lit.

Mr.  Rothstein eu un léger sourire, comme si tout à coup, il avait fait le rapprochement avec une autre histoires, et que tout prenait sens dans sa tête. Il se contempla à nouveau dans le miroir, bougeant dans tous les sens le nœud de papillon.

“Être mère de famille, rien que le titre inspire le respect.”

Calogero suivait à bonne distance Charlie, qui s’empressait de marcher jusqu’à la maison de jeux de Meyer, «  _ Darners _ _ & _ _ Weavers _ _ ».  _ L’endroit était sombre, les murs s’écaillaient, le tapis était couvert de poussière. On aurait dit, une maison abandonnée. Charlie fit signe à Calogero de s’assoir dans le fauteuil, ce qu’il fit sans broncher. Il avait mal au pied d’avoir marché aussi vite. Luciano rentra dans la pièce d’en face et referma la porte en verre derrière lui. Un jeune homme si trouvait, entrains de compté de l’argent. Tout cette atmosphère glaçait le sang de Calogero. Si quelque chose se passait il n’y aurait personne pour l’aider, vu qu’ils étaient que tous les trois. Il regarda le sol, contemplant le tapis à ces pieds. Le jeune sursauta en entend le ton s’élevé dans la pièce da coter. Sur les vitres on pouvait lire «  _ Schenkel _ _ & Bro. »  _ puis quelque chose écrit en yiddish sûrement, et finalement __ « __ _ Darners _ _ & _ _ Weavers _ __ _ ».  _ Charlie ressortit de la pièce, cette fois  ci, accompagné du jeune homme.

“Donc c’est toi Calogero... J’m'appelle Ben.” se présenta- t-il, allant ranger l’argent dans une boite remplit de jetons de  tous les couleurs .

“Enchanté...” répondit Calogero, un peu mal à l’aise.

“Donc tu vas bosser avec moi... J’te préviens, vous les siciliens vous êtes des  _ schmendrick _ _ ,  _ si tu m’encule, je te tue s’en même réfléchir tu  entends ?!” menaça Benny, pointant sur Calogero l’arme qu’il avait retiré de sa veste.

“Range cette merde, Benny ! Celui qui va t’enculé si tu ne le fais pas, ça sera moi !” gronda Charlie, allumant une cigarette.

Calogero, qui c’était levé pour saluer  Bugsy , ne put s’empêché de se rassoir sur le fauteuil. Ces jambes ne supportaient même plus le poids de son corps. C’était la première fois qu’il voyait un flingue. Il était apeuré, en contraste avec Ben qui dégainait l’arme comme un geste quotidien. Rien que dit penser, Calogero avait des hauts au cœur. Il était donc venu en Amérique, pour se retrouver dans des affaires louche comme ça ? Qu’allait-il devenir maintenant ?

“Écoute, Calogero, ce soir tu vas faire une livraison avec Benny, vous allez à la 8th  _ street _ , y’a de bon client  là-bas ...” expliqua Charlie “Tu fais ce petit job et demain je te donnerais le nom de l’hôtel.”

“Quel hôtel ? De quoi tu parles ?” questionna Benjamin intrigué.

“C’est un deal que j’ai avec lui, il t’aide avec les livraisons, et en échange je lui file l’adresse de l’hôtel ou séjourne sa belle donzelle.”

“Ce n’est pas ma petite amie. C’est mon amie ! Pourquoi faut-il que je le répète à chaque  fois ?! ” s’énerva Calogero.

“Ouais, c’est ça... Mon œil...” se moqua Benny, prenant un verre de wiskey “Au faite, Charlie, tu ne devineras jamais ! Meyer est sorti pour aller retrouver une fille.”

Charlie regarda le jeune juif pendant un moment, puis eu un petit rire, avant de reprendre son air sérieux.

“Arrête de déconner. Il est allé voir A.R ?”

“Putain, mais je viens de te dire qu’il est  allé voir une meuf.”

“Une meuf ? C’est une blague ? C’est pour du business ou quoi ?”

“Enfaite, je ne crois pas, il était tout bien habillé, parfumé... Il puait l’eau de Cologne. Je suis  sûr que la meuf elle va fuir à cause de l’odeur.” se moqua Benny, s’asseyant sur une chaise.

“Pourquoi il ne m’a rien dit ?!” grogna Luciano, forçant  ces sourcils .

“Je crois qu’il voulait le dire à personne, parce que je l’ai chopé ici. Il laissait une tonne de papier, qu’il m’a dit qu’il voulait que tu regardes. Ensuite il m’a dit qu’il ne serait pas là de la journée. J’ai insisté pour qu’il me dise ou il allait, il m’a juste dit qu’il allait voir une femme. Donc enfaite, il n'avait pas besoin de nous pour flirter des filles.” plaisanta le juif.

“J’avais le droit de savoir,  _ bastardo!  _ ” 

“Oh c’est bon Charlie, laisse-le, je suis sûr qu’il doit être entrains de s’amuser, si t’a compris ce que je voulais dire...” répondit  Bugsy , avec un large sourire collé au visage.

Le ciel était coloré d’un magnifique bleu clair, les rues était éclairé par les rayons du soleil qui brillait sur les sols blancs. Il était déjà 11h du matin. Les cheveux de Sara dansaient avec sa robe, au vent. Lucas marchait contrarier. Ça faisait une heure qu’ils tournaient en rond et le jeune enfant ne pouvait plus supporter les rires de sa sœur. Il était resté en arrière pour contempler la situation. Il savait qu’il était de trop. Mais bon, ils n’avaient pas le choix. Meyer jette de temps en temps quelque regard en arrière, pour s’assurer que Lucas les  suivait toujours. 

“Lucas, ne reste pas derrière, donne-moi la main s’il te plait.” demanda Sara.

“Mais j’ai faim ! Je veux manger !” pleurnicha le petit enfant, faisant un caprice  au beau milieu de la rue.

“Je suis désolée Meyer, je n’avais pas le choix, je ne pouvais pas le laisser tout seul...” chuchota Sara.

“Il n’y a pas de mal. Lui aussi a le droit de sortir. Donc tu veux manger, petit bonhomme ?”

“Oui ! Et tu vas payer ou c’est ma sœur qui va payer ?” lança Lucas,  s'assaillant au sol.

“Lucas lève-toi, et arrête avec ça, tu te comportes très mal ! J’avais confiance en toi ! Tu m’avais dit que tu porterais très bien !” Gronda  la jeune femme exaspérée par le comportement de son frère.

“J’ai dit que je me comporterais bien avec toi, pas avec lui. Tu ne devrais d’ailleurs pas me contrarier, je te rappelle que maman ne sait même pas que sa fille sort quand elle travaille, donc fais attention, ou je vais tout lui dire.” menaça Lucas, un sourire hautin collé  aux lèvres .

Meyer fixait Sara avec un regard désapprobateur. Maintenant elle était complètement gênée. Le juif prit l’enfant dans ces bras, même si le garnement lui ordonnait de le remettre par terre. Ils se dirigèrent vers un petit café-restaurant qui n’avait pas beaucoup de monde. Lucas fut assis à une chaise, Meyer attendit que Sara prenne aussi place pour s’assoir à son tour.

“Donc tu n’as prévenu personne ?” demanda Meyer, une cigarette entre les doigts.

“Bien, je n’ai pas eu le courage de le dire à ma mère...”  bégaya Sara, jouant avec ces cheveux.

“Sara, elle fait toujours ça. Elle fait les choses par derrière, et après elle s’étonne que maman s’énerve.” envoya Lucas, plissant les yeux vers sa sœur.

“Sara, je ne veux pas que tu ais de soucis. Je veux sincèrement vous aider.”

“Ah  ba là, c’est trop tard, Elle va avoir des ennuis, et en plus on n’a déjà un appartement, que maman va visiter ce soir.” annonça sèchement Lucas, savourant l’ambiance qu’il créait.

Meyer regarda un long moment Sara dans le blanc des yeux. Elle était rouge tomate. Il se sentait trahi. D'abord elle ne prévenait personne, donc Meyer pouvait avoir facilement des problèmes. Imaginons qu’elle l’accuse de quelque chose ? Ensuite, il avait dit qu’il trouverait un appartement pour eux, mais il découvre qu’ils en avaient déjà un. Mais qu’essayait donc de faire cette jeune française ? Se foutre de lui ?

“ _ Kleyn _ __ _ eyngl _ _ ,  _ tu peux me ramener trois parts d'halva ? Tu peux garder le reste de la monnaie, pour faire ce que tu veux avec. _ ”  _ demanda le juif, donnant deux billet à l’enfant.

Lucas s’empressa de prendre les billets en main. Il sauta de sa chaise et couru vers le comptoir. Sara le suivait des yeux, jusqu’à ce qu’elle  fût ramenée à la réalité, par la voix perçante de Meyer.

“Donc tu n’as pas besoin de moi...”

“Meyer, c’est un malentendu. Je veux ton aide. C’est juste que je n’ai pas le courage de dire à ma mère que je connais quelqu’un. C’est qu’elle contrôle tout ce que je fais. C’est à peine si je peux respirer.”

“Hum... Et où est situé l’appartement ?”

“Notre mère dit que c’est dans un quartier bien  fréquenté du  _ Lower _ _ East  _ _ Side _ .”

“Elle  l'a trouvé seule ?”

“Non, enfaite, nous nous promenions dans la rue, quand notre mère entendit une femme parler. Elle avait besoin d’une servante. Maman à toute suite engagée la conversation. De fil en éguille, elles se sont retrouvées à parler d’appartement. La dame dit alors, que si elle trouvait quelque chose, elle nous recontacterait. Ce fut le cas, dans l’après-midi, après notre rencontre, elle nous a appelé. Maman a accouru pour visiter avec elle l’appartement.” raconta Sara, sans croisé du regard l’homme assis en  face d’elle.

Connais-tu le nom de cette femme ?”

“Enfaite, je m’en fichais un peu, donc je ne l’ai pas fixé... Mais je suis  sûr que cela terminais par... «  _ stein _ __ »...”

“ Rothstein ?”

“Oui, c’est cela ! La femme s’appelait Carolyn  Rothstein .” annonça joyeusement la brune.

Quelle coïncidence ! L’appartement que Meyer était aller quémander à A.R, était enfaite le même que Carolyn louait à la mère de Sara. Le monde est bien petit. D’une certaine forme, c’était comme si Meyer les avait aidés, donc ça colère se dissipa. 

“Lucas en met  un temps fou , non ?” s’étonna la jeune femme, fronçant les sourcils.

Meyer essayait de voir par à l’intérieur du café, pour voir s'il voyait le petit au comptoir, mais rien. Il décida de quitter la terrasse pour pénétrer à l’intérieur du café. Une fois au comptoir, se fut l’effroi.

“Le petit ? Il est venu demander ou se trouvait la maison de jeux la plus proche.”

“Une maison de jeux ?! Comment ça ?”

“Je ne sais rien monsieur, il m’a posé la question, j’ai répondu. Maintenant s'il y est aller ou pas,  je n’en sais rien .” 

“Oui, mais que lui avez-vous répondu ?!” s’ impatienta Meyer, serrant avec force son  fedora .

“ Je lui ai indiqué celle qui est  gérer par un juif et un sicilien. _ «  _ _ Darners _ _ & _ _ Weavers _ _ »”  _

Meyer observait perplexe le barman. Ou il était con, ou alors il lui manquait énormément de matière grise dans son  cerveau .

“Donc si un enfant vous demande une maison de pute, vous lui indiqué ?”

“Ba comme je l’ai  dit , moi je réponds au question, libre à la personne d’y aller ou pas.”

S’en était trop pour Meyer, il perdit son sang-froid olympien. Il ne fallait pas plaisanter non plus. Il prit le barman par le col, pour le rapprocher de son visage et lui souffler un testament d’insulte en yiddish. Valait-il mieux ne même pas les citer. Il finit par lâcher l’homme. Mais se retrouva avec un dilemme. Avouer à Sara tout, ou la maintenir en secret, mais courir le risque que la petite balance tout. Le mal était déjà fait. Les choses ne pouvaient empirer n’est-ce pas ?

“Sara, Lucas nous a fait faux bond, il est  parti ! ”

La brune se leva instantanément, fixant Meyer avec de gros yeux. Il lui fit signe de le suivre, ce qu’elle fit. Leur marche pourrait être comparer à de la course. Il se faufilait à travers les marchands de rue, les mendiant, et les simples piétons. Meyer regarda vite fait derrière lui. Sara ne le suivait plus. Elle s’était arrêtée en face d’une ruelle de la 6th  _ street _ , là  où se trouvait une Synagogue.

“Il est la !” observa elle, pointant du doigt.

En effet, Lucas était là, entouré de plusieurs jeunes juifs plus âgés que lui. Ils avaient l’air tous émerveillé par le jeune enfant. Celui-ci était au centre du rond. Meyer accourut, se rappelant vaguement la fois où, jeune ado, il rentrait de l’école. Une bande de garçon sicilien commença à le suivre. Au détour d’une ruelle, ils lui sautèrent dessus. L’attrapant par les vêtements, ils réclamèrent 10 cents la semaine pour pouvoir le protéger contre les autres gangs. Meyer leur avait craché au visage, lâchant, par la même occasion, des insultes en yiddish. Il c’était pris la raclé de sa vie et c’était retrouvé sans argent pour le gouter. Meyer était trop arrogant, trop digne... ou peut être plus intelligent. Le lendemain, se fut la même rengaine. Il se dit que, c’était peut-être ça son destin. Vivre asservît parce qu'il était juif. Mais le troisième jour, le leader du groupe avait fait son apparition. Rien n’avait changer, après c’être fait tabasser, ils l’avaient dépouillé de son argent. Mais cette fois, le leader lui fit une proposition plus intéressante. “ _ Rejoins-moi.”  _ Meyer n’avait pas accepté le premier jour. Mais il avait cédé le lendemain. En fin de compte, qui avait suffisamment de force mentale pour dire non à Charlie Luciano ? 

“Laissez le  tranquille ! ” Grogna  Lansky arrivant à la hauteur des jeunes.

“ Le laissé tranquille ? C’est plutôt à se  _ ganef _ __ de laissé ma thune  tranquille ! ” répondit l’un des jeunes.

Meyer était confus. Ce fut seulement quand il arriva plus près des jeunes, qu’il comprit. Ils n’étaient pas entrains d’agressé Lucas... Mais plutôt entrains de jouer au dé, et de ce que Meyer put observer, le petit  raflait l’argent de tout le monde.

“Hey, __ _ Kleyn _ _ goy _ , je crois que quelqu’un est venu te chercher.” déclara un jeune garçon blond, au yeux vert, le visage couvert de tache de rousseur.

Lucas observa un instant Meyer, comme pour juger  le degré de bêtise qu’il avait produit.

“Enfaite, il n’y avait plus d’halva... Et tu m’as dit de faire ce que je veux du reste...Donc voilà...” Jugea-t-il correct d’ expliquer .

“Quand j’ai dit ça, je pensais à des bonbons, ou à un jouet. Pas à une partie de dés.” gronda le juif.

“Il fallait être plus claire alors...” répondit Lucas, avec une pointe d’arrogance, pendant qu’il comptait ces billets. “j’ai 324$, je peux payer le loyer à maman, maintenant.”

“ Bon, aller, fous le camps  _ Kleyn _ _ goy.  _ Je veux plus te voir ici.” ordonna le blond.

Les deux juifs se regardèrent, tandis que les autres s’ assaillirent au sol.

“C’est le territoire de A.R. Ne joue pas avec le feu, surtout devant un lieu sacré.”

“Lieu sacré, qu’es que t’en a à branler toi de la Synagogue ? T’es devenu l’un d’eux. Tes amis les siciliens. Tu sais plus ce que c’est d’être juif  Majer Suchowlánski ... __ Meyer le __ _ Sheygetz _ _ “  _ l’insulta le garçon.

Il n’y avait rien de pire pour un juif Ashkénazes que de se faire traiter de juif non aimé, voir même non-juif. Meyer prit sur lui pour ne pas mettre une balle au milieu du crane de  ce gamin. Il y avait Lucas, il y avait Sara.

“Qui est-tu ?” 

“Jeremiah  Applebaum . Ce sont mes jeux de dés, et je m’en branle de ton patron A.R, enfin si c’est encore ton patron, car je dirais que ton nouveau patron c’est  Masseria le gros  _ Jlob _ __ …” ria à pleine dent le blond.

“J’en parlerait à Mr.  Rothstein , on verra bien ce qu’il en pense.” termina Meyer, partant de l’allé avec l’enfant dans ces bras. 

Décidément, il existe un gamin plus énervant que Benny, c’était surréelle ! Lui qui pensait que personne n’arrivait à la hauteur de Ben, il c’était bien trompé.

_ Qui veut te voir rabaisser, voit en toi quelque chose de très grand, qui le dérange profondément. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we have a Calogero trapped. A Sara who wants to do things on her own. A Lucas who screwed up the mess. Finally, a young Jew named Jeremiah who is very rebellious. What do you think will happen in the next chapter? Who knows ? Not me XD
> 
> Nous avons donc un Calogero pris au piège. Une Sara qui veut faire les choses toute seule. Un Lucas qui a foutu le bordel. Pour finir, un jeune juif nommé Jeremiah qui est très rebelle. Que pensez-vous qu'il se passera dans le prochain chapitre? Qui sait ? Pas moi XD


	5. «Papa Paname»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am again with a new chapter! This one is a little more focused on Sara and Meyer. I allowed myself to introduce a character who is not often mentioned, I hope you will like it!
> 
> Me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre ! Celui-ci est un peu plus concentré sur Sara et Meyer. Je me suis permise d’introduire une personne auquel on ne mentionne pas souvent, j’espère que ça vous plaira !

Lucas bouda tout le long du chemin. Il c’était mis dans une situation délicate volontairement et involontairement. Volontairement, car il ne voulait pas tenir la chandelle, il savait que sa présence était en trop. Involontairement, parce qu'il ne pensait pas qu’il serait pris la main dans le sac. Maintenant il se retrouvait dans les bras de ce juif, qu’il n’appréciait pas vraiment. L’enfant savait que maintenant il y allait avoir les sermons, les prises de têtes, les pleures (pas les siens, Oh ! C’est un homme, les hommes ne pleure pas !). Bref, il préférait anticiper. 

“On fait comme ça, je ne dis pas à maman pour ta sortie, et toi tu ne lui dis pas que j’ai fait des jeux de dés.” 

Sara jeta un lourd regard à son frère, mais Meyer lui passa la main sur l’épaule, comme pour lui dire de ne pas s’énervé. Sara rougit par se contacte. Cela la renvoya immédiatement à ce qu’elle avait fait hier sous la douche. Ça n’échappa pas à Meyer. Il aurait voulu que le gamin ne soit pas là. Il se mit à penser à toutes les personnes qu’il connaissait suffisamment bien, pour pouvoir envisager de laisser quelque temps l’enfants. Mais enfaite, les seuls avec qui il avait une confiance aveugle, était Benny (et là c’est hors de question, trop dangereux de laisser Lucas avec Benny, ils finirait par courir dans les rues avec des armes) ou Charlie (et encore une fois non, Charlie n’allait absolument pas s’occupé d’un petit de 7 ans.) Il lui restait une unique option. Il y avait 50% de chance que cela rate. 

“On va faire comme ça, _Kleyn_ _eyngl_ _,_ Je vous invite chez moi, toi tu ne diras rien à ta mère et nous ne dirions rien. Qu'en pense-tu ?” 

“Je n’ai pas vraiment le choix. C’est d’accord vous avez gagné.” répondit vaincu Lucas. 

Sara était perdue dans ces pensé. Meyer voulait qu’elle aille chez lui. Ça voulait définitivement dire qu’il allait se passer quelque chose. Elle en avait tellement envie. Envie de l’avoir collé à sa peau, sentir son odeur. Cette douce virilité. Avoir ces bras autour de son corp nu, complètement offert au plaisir qu’il lui donnera. Ces mains qui lui caresseront le dos, pendant qu’il se glissera entre ces jambes, grande ouverte pour lui. Sentir cette présence en elle, sentir ces baiser dans son cou, dans cette position de coït si primordial. Cela se passera avec passion, force, envie et amour. Oui. Dans son monde parfait, les hommes aiment les femmes de manière douce, sans violence. Ils en sueront, cela sera fatigant, mais si excitant. A bout de souffle, Meyer lui susurrera à l’oreille qu’il est à bout, qu’il aura besoin de venir. Cela sera une demande, une requête. Elle lui dira oui. Il peut jouir en elle, se fichant de tomber enceinte de lui. Car dans son monde parfait, tout le monde approuve ça relation avec cet homme. Tout le monde est d’accord qu’une chrétienne aime passionnément un juif. Ils se regarderont, complice dans l’acte. Il l’embrassera passionnément, à en mourir, parce qu’elle en avait décidée ainsi. Les choses iront se passer ainsi. Elle fera de tout pourque se juif, sois à elle. Voilà, c’était décidé. Meyer appartient à Sara. Point. Est-ce une passion corporelle ? Ou l'amour à dos d'hirondelle ? Peut-être une folie passagère ? 

“Sara ?” interpella Meyer, inquiet, car Sara ne lui répondait plus. 

“Hein ? Oui ? Pardon, j’étais très loin.” 

“Cela ne te dérange pas ? Lucas pourra jouer, et il ne s’enfuira plus.” 

“Non, oui bien sûr, je suis entièrement d’accord avec toi. Je te fais confiance.” S’empressa de répondre la jeune, essayant de cacher son embarra. 

Une fois à l’intérieur de l’immeuble, Sara s’empressa de suivre Meyer. Elle le voyait, dans les virages de l’escaliers, lui jeter des regards malicieux. Ces yeux avaient la capacité de rire par eux même. Cela fascinait la jeune femme. Elle en rougit. Tout était ci précipité, mais bon, l’amour véritable n’est -il guère ainsi ? Le juif passa les clefs dans la serrure. La porte rouge bordeaux s'ouvrit sur une pièce, que Sara devinait être la salle à manger. Enfaite, elle se rendit très vite compte que, l’appartement se résumais à une salle à manger assez grande, qui servait par la même occasion de cuisine. À une petite salle de bain, et une chambre toute aussi petite, tellement qu’elle se demanda comme le lit était rentré. Meyer en était pourtant très fier. Il expliqua qu'au départ, quand il quitta ces parents, il avait opté pour une colocation. Mais vivre avec Charlie, Benny et Frank, c’était immédiatement révélé un enfer. 

“Spécialement parce que j’aime lire le soir, dans le silence, et eux, préférait boire et se chamaillé.” continua Meyer revenant dans la salle à manger. 

Il avait donc décidé de se payer le plus modeste des appartements, mais au moins il était confortable chez lui. Il nota que malheureusement rien ne changea. Ces amis continuaient à lui rendre visite tard dans la soirée. À croire qu’il ne pouvait se passer de lui, il finit par commenter, rangeant les restes des bouteilles d’alcool. Sara prit place à table, Lucas lui s’assit sur le canapé. La table était ornée d’une nappe assez travaillée, que l’on devinait faite maison. 

“Elle est magnifique” complimenta Sara. 

Meyer se retourna. Il observa un long moment la nappe, avant de lasser un petit sourire lui échappé. 

“J’ai annoncé le jour même à mes parents que je quittais la maison. Donc la seule chose que ma mère a pu m’offrir, fut la nappe qui se trouvait sur la table. Elle l’a retiré tellement vite, que les verres tombèrent au sol. C’est comme si elle voulait que j’aie un souvenir de la maison. Bien sûr je n’ai pu refuser. Mais franchement, ce n’était pas la plus belle chose à la maison.” Ria-t-il, faisant chauffer de l’eau. 

“Je l’aime bien pourtant, ça donne un charme très atypique.” 

“Tu as peut-être raison. Je ne me suis jamais donner la peine de bien l’observé.” mentit Meyer. 

C’était complètement faux. À chaque dispute avec son père, il revenait à la maison, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il s’asseyait sur l’une des chaises, posait sa tête sur ces avant-bras, et passait des heures à pleurer et à contempler la dernière chose qui le lie à sa famille. Chaque motif, chaque dégradé. Tout. Il avait observé, contemplé, analysé cette nappe des centaines de fois. Mais chaque fois est comme la première. 

“Je te prépare un café ?” demanda poliment Lansky. 

“Non merci. Je n’aime pas le café, je préfère le thé.” répondit tout aussi poliment Sara. 

D’un coup, il y avait une certaine forme de pudeur. Après la phase des retrouvailles et des rires, venait la phase cruciale de la découverte de l’autre. Meyer était maladroit sur ce sujet, et Sara trop pressé. 

“Oh. Je suis au regret de t’annoncer que je n’ai pas de thé. Mais peut être un _latke_ ? “ suggéra le juif, retirant l’eau bouillante du feu, pour verser une certaine quantité dans une tasse. 

“Cela veut dire quoi ?” questionna Sara, complètement perdu. 

“Oh j’ai parlé en yiddish ? Pardon, je voulais dire, tu veux peut-être un beignet ?” 

“ _Latke_ veut dire beignet ? C’est noté.” s’amusa la jeune brune. 

“ Tu veux apprendre l’yiddish ?! “ s’étonna Meyer. 

“Pourquoi pas ? J'ai un bon professeur, non ?” 

Il ne put se retenir de glousser. Lui ? Bon professeur ? C’est vrai qu’il y a quelques années en arrière, quand il avait aux alentours de 10-11 ans, Meyer ne ramenait à la maison qu’une longue liste de A. Mais un jour, il ramena un pauvre B+. Ce fut la faute de l’instituteur, selon lui, il n’avait pas compris sa calligraphie. Tout cela, pour ne pas mentionner qu’il termina le cycle primaire en trois années. Meyer nourrissait cette sauf d’apprendre. Il ne manquait pas une après-midi lecture à la bibliothèque de l’école. L’éducation avait toujours prit une place très importante dans sa vie, et dans sa tête. 

“Tu trouves ? Je te remercie du compliment. Pour ta première leçon, je vais t’apprendre le mot _kind_ _._ “ 

“ Ce n’est pas un mot anglais ?” questionna la française, perdu. 

“Oui, mais aussi yiddish, cela veut dire « enfant »” expliqua soigneusement Meyer pointant vers Lucas. 

Celui-ci avait lâché prise. Sara avait eu la sensation que quelque chose clochait, maintenant elle comprit ce qu’il manquait, c’était la voix de son frère. Il c’était négligemment endormis sur le canapé. Meyer se leva, le prit délicatement dans ces bras, et le porta dans la chambre. Il lui enleva les chaussures, et le mis à dormir sous les draps. _Celui-ci est partit pour une bonne sieste_ , se dit Meyer en bordant l’enfant. 

De retour dans la salle à manger, c’était Sara qui était maintenant sur le canapé, les jambes croisées. Elle avait entre ces doigts, la petite boite ou Meyer garde ces cigarettes. Il prit sa tasse de café, redemanda si la jeune voulait le beignet, et vint s’assoir près d’elle. 

“J’ai envie de gouter.” 

“Que ce que j’ai dit la dernière fois ? “ répondit Meyer d’un ton sec. 

Sara bouda et reposa les cigarettes sur la table. Le juif ne put s’empêché de contemplé la silhouette juste devant lui. Elle portait le même ensemble qu’hier. Ce qui s’signifiait qu’elle n’avait rien à se mettre. 

“J’aime t’es long cheveux” osa-t-il 

Sara tourna brusquement le visage. Elle souriait. Meyer se sentit gêné, mais se dit que maintenant qu’il c’était lancé, impossible de faire demi-tour. 

“Quel âge à-tu ?” demanda-t-il, alors qu’elle revenait s’assoir juste à coter de lui, leurs jambes se touchant abondamment. 

“19 ans, et toi ? “ 

“Aussi, enfin je crois, du moins.” 

“Comment ça ?” 

“Ma mère m’a toujours dit que je suis né en 1900, mais sur mes papiers il est écrit 1902. Donc le doute persiste.” 

“ Tu es officiellement l’homme le plus mystérieux de tout New York !” s’exclama Sara se rapprochant de lui, de manière très étudié. 

Meyer s’empressa de poser son café sur un petit meuble près du canapé, pour revenir vers Sara. 

“Tu as l’air impatiente...” commenta t- il, comme pour la testé. 

“Impatiente ? Non, je suis nerveuse. ” mentit Sara. 

“Nerveuse ? Je ne ferais jamais rien, que tu ne veuille pas.” continua Meyer, se rapprochant plus encore. 

“Et que veux-tu faire maintenant ?” chuchota Sara, rapprochant son visage de manière très sensuel, lascive. 

Meyer eu un long silence, il l’étudiait, essayait de la comprendre, observait ce qu’il y avait dans ces grands yeux verts. 

“ Discuter.” finit-il par répondre. 

Sara s’éloigna d’un coup. Cela avait eu l’effet d’une douche froide. Il venait clairement de lui faire comprendre qu’il n’y allait rien se passer. La brune ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle répondit néanmoins par une question, qui sonnait légèrement énerver. 

“Discuter de quoi ?” 

“De la vie, de toi...Tu viens de Paris, c’est ça ?” 

Sara comprit qu’il allait falloir qu’elle lui fasse une biographie de sa vie. Elle se resigna, de toute façon il avait raison, ils se connaissaient à peine. 

“ Oui, je suis née là-bas, j’ai grandi là-bas, j’ai vécu là-bas. J’ai tout fait là-bas.” 

“Comment c’est la France ? ” 

“Si tu parles de l’atmosphère, _Paris_ a quelque chose. Par contre, tu trouves les mêmes choses qu’ici. Les riches, les pauvres, les travailleurs, les fainéants, les chômeurs. Les gens on les même mentalité partout.... Mais à _Paris_ , il y a quand même des spécificités. Du moins c’est ce que je crois. _Paris_ , c’est comme un père que je n’ai jamais eu. Une figure paternelle omniprésente. Affectueusement on l’appelle « **_Papa Paname_ ** ». Enfaite, c’est le second nom de _Paris_ . Tout a une autre valeur là-bas. Il n'y a pas de rivière à _Paris_ , il y a _la Seine_ . Elle sort de son lit, tellement sûre d’elle, tellement jolie, elle m’ensorcelle. **_La Seine_ ** . Je ne sais pas pourquoi, on s’aime comme ça, _la Seine_ et moi. Oh et, sur le _Pont des Arts_ , mon cœur vacille, car j’ai un _Sacré Cœur_ , comme _Paris_ . Voyagé dans le _funiculaire_ , loin de tous ces boulevards, c’est tellement beau, vu d’en haut. Aux _abbesses_ , j’me rappel avec l’ami _Léon_ , et son accordéon, j’dévalais les ruelles, nous étions immortelles, car _Paris_ nous avait donné des ailes, pour la vie. “ compta Sara, à moitié en français, remplit d’émotion. 

Meyer était fasciné par ce que Sara racontait. La seule chose qu’il se souvenait de _Grodno_ , c’était la poussière, la boue, le sang, les cris, les morts, les insultes. C’était la survie qui avait bercé son enfance. 

“Et toi ? Comment c’était chez toi ? J’ai entendu tellement de chose sur la Russie. La révolution, la princesse... Si je peux me permettre, ça n’a pas l’air d’un paradis.“ hésita Sara, se rapprochant innocemment de Meyer. 

Celui-ci mis son bras autour de son épaule. Il trouvait ça drôle ce concept de « paradis ». Un mot intimement non-juif. Meyer avait appris à comprendre ce terme, à force de trainé avec des siciliens. 

“Je préfère ne pas me rappeler de cette partie de mon enfance.” 

“Oh, pardon.” s’excusa Sara regardant le juif dans les yeux. 

Ce fut un moment de complicité. Ils ne se quittèrent plus du regard. Meyer posa sa main sur la douce joue de la brune. Sara le sentit, il allait l’embrasser. Alors inconsciemment, elle ferma les yeux. Un moment passa, rien ne vint, jusqu’à ce que Meyer brise le silence. 

“ Même si tu souris toujours, je peux voir la tristesse dans tes yeux.” 

Elle les ouvrit brusquement. Il se noyait dans son regard. Quelque chose de puissant se passait. La jeune posa sa main sur sa cuisse, comme pour dire qu’elle en voulait plus, mais il prit cette main dans la sienne. Leurs doigts se sont enroulés avec force. La respiration courte, les yeux brumeux, Meyer s’approchait. Il déplaça sa main derrière son cou, approchant ainsi la jeune femme de son visage. Sara gonfla sa poitrine sous l’excitation. Leurs nez se touchèrent, leur visage se tordirent. Ils se caressèrent comme des chats. Ils se découvraient. Une jambe grimpa sur les genoux de Meyer, qui immédiatement attrapa le bas des reins de Sara. Les cheveux du brun venaient chatouiller la bouche de la brune. Celle-ci s’empressa de lui enlever son gilet de costume, le laissant tombé au sol. Avec beaucoup de tendresse, il la fit glisser sur le canapé, plongeant sa tête dans son cou pour embrasser avec passion cette chaire si offerte. Sara avait les yeux fermés, passant ces doigts le long du dos du jeune homme. Il revint à elle pour l’observé. Elle n’était que luxure et envie, remarqua le juif. Mais ils n’iraient plus loin. Un simple baiser, c’est ce qu’il lui volerait, mais rien d’autre. Meyer voulait prendre son temps, rien ne le pressait, même si dans sa tête, plus rien n’avait de sens. Il sentit ces hanches roulées contre les siennes, il fut déséquilibré par la surprise, retombant à moitié sur elle. Meyer regarda sa montre, il était 13h54, l’enfant allait bientôt se réveiller pour réclamer à manger. Sara se leva légèrement pour embrasser sa mâchoire. Il en sourit, s’inclinant pour l’embrasser. C’était rapide, bref. Un minuscule baiser. Elle en gémit de frustration. 

“Ton frère ne va pas tarder à réclamer à manger. On n’a le temps pour **sa** une autre fois, non ?” 

La jeune était déçue, Meyer le vit. C’était un problème. Lui qui était plutôt réservé, calculateur et patient, il ne s’attendais pas à ce qu’on le désir autans. Avec un grand effort, il se redressa pour enfiler son gilet de costume bleu foncé, tombé un peu plutôt au sol. Le juif en profita pour se lever et aller chercher sa boite de cigarette sur la table. En revenant vers le canapé, il fut choqué par la sensation cette petite main posé sur son entrejambe légèrement gonflé. Instantanément, il la retira. Meyer pouvait être très pudique, une manie qu’il appris durant ces études religieuses. Sara fit la moue, alors qu’il s’accroupi devant elle. 

“On n’a le temps. Pas la peine de se presser.” expliquât –il 

“Tes yeux fermés, j’effleure ta peau du bout des doigts... Mes lèvres glissent le long de ton corps brulant... J’ai envie de toi... De te sentir en moi.” 

Cette dernière révélation lui fit perdre son sang-froid. Il était un homme après tout. Jamais une femme ne lui avait ouvertement dit qu’elle le désirait à ce point. Meyer jeta la cigarette au sol et se rua sur la bouche de la jeune. Elle gémit de plus bel, augmentant l’excitation du jeune. Il la plaqua encore une fois contre le canapé. Cette fois avec vigueur et force. Leur lèvre se dévorait avec ardeur. La langue nicotiné de Meyer allait chercher sa jumelle vierge de telle substance. Contre toute attente, Sara ressentit un profond dégout. Il le nota et stoppa net. Elle se sentit gêné, ne sachant pas comme lui expliquer. Mais il était loin d’être un idiot. 

“J’ai le gout de cigarette en bouche, n’est-ce pas ?” 

Sara se limita à emmètre un petit bruit d'approbation. 

“Tu vois, c’est pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu t’y mettes.” Déclara le juif se redressant sur le canapé. 

“Je suis désolée d’avoir gâché se moment.” 

“Tu n’as rien gâché, c’est de ma faute. Je te promets de ne plus fumer avant de t’embrasser.” jura-t-il. 

Elle en rit de joie. Cela voulait dire qu’il irait avoir d’autre moment comme celui-ci. D’un coup, la porte se mit à trembler, quelqu’un frappait. Sara se leva effarer. Meyer lui fit signe de ne rien dire. Ils attendirent avant qu’une fine voix appelle le prénom du jeune. Celui-ci se maudit. 

“Meyer, c’est Jack. Je sais que t’es la parce que t’a laissé la clef sur la porte.” articula le dénommé «Jack» 

Il marcha jusqu’à la porte pour l’ouvrir à moitié. Regardant d’un air lourd le jeune ado. 

“Hey Mey ! Oula t’a les cheveux ébouriffés dit donc ! “ commenta-t-il en rentrant dans la maison. “Y’a _muter_ qui demande si tu viens diner ce soir à la maison.” 

“ **Il** sera là ?” 

“Qui ? _Tate ?_ Je suppose. Enfin, s'il n'a pas trouvé une bouteille de wiskey en chemin. Mais oubli le, t’y va pour maman, pas pour lui !” 

“Je te rappelle qu’il me trouve aussi misérable qu’un chien errant.” 

“Ba en même temps Mey. T’a vu avec qui tu traine. J’dis pas pour Charlie, ni pour Benny...Enfin si quand même Benny, c’est chaud quand même de trainer avec un type pareil. Mais t’es avec le _Big_ _Bankroll_...C’est normal que papa s’inquiète...” 

Sara tiqua en entendant le prénom « Charlie ». Elle se rappelle vaguement de se sicilien qu’elle avait croisé dans le resto de Calogero. Une coïncidence ? Qui sait ? 

“Il ne s’inquiète pas pour moi. Il a honte. Honte que j’aie abandonné cette stupide manufacture. Il voulait que j’aie sa vie. Un raté finit.” grogna Meyer, avant de remarquer que Sara était toujours là. “Oh, pardon. Je suis désolé que tu assiste à ça.” 

Le nouvel arrivant s’empressa de se retourner, ne comprenant pas avec qui Meyer parlait. 

“Mey ! T’aurais pu me dire que t’étais en compagnie d’une charmante dame.” salua le jeune juif. 

“Enchantée.” répondit poliment Sara. 

“ Sara, je te présente mon frère Jacob.” 

“Un plaisir de savoir que mon frère a très bon gout !” s’amusa le dénommé Jacob. 

“Jack, ça suffit, j’ai un petit à coter qui dort.” gronda son frère ainé. 

Jack fit un visage comique, demandant silencieusement pardon, chose que Sara lui accorda. 

“ Ba, je vais vous laissez alors... Je ne veux pas tenir la chandelle...” 

“Jack, tu diras à maman que je ne peux pas diner avec vous...” commença Meyer avant d’être interrompu par son frère. 

“Ne dit plus rien, je trouverai une excuse. Enchantée de vous avoir rencontrer mademoiselle.” 

“Je t’en prie, appelle moi Sara ! Tout le plaisir était pour moi.” salua la jeune. 

Jacob sourit, avant de fermer la porte derrière lui, laissant les deux jeunes à nouveaux seuls. 

“Je suis désolé pour ça... Il n’a que 15 ans. Il n’a pas encore les bases de la courtoisie.” 

“Ne t’excuse pas Meyer, il est adorable. Tu aurais pu me dire que tu avais un frère !” 

“Je n’aime pas vraiment parler de moi. J’aime plutôt écouter le son de ta douce voix.” Lui répondit le juif, embrasant ces deux mains. 

“Beurk ! Je savais que vous étiez amoureux ! “ envoya Lucas, à l’entrée de la chambre, se frottant les yeux. 

Ils sursautèrent, puis rirent en cœur. L’enfant n’imaginait absolument pas ce qui c’était passé un peu plus tôt. 

“Tu veux aller manger dehors Lucas ?” demanda avec entrain le jeune homme. 

“Oui ! C’est toi qui paies ?” 

“Lucas ?! Encore avec cette histoire ?!” s’énerva Sara, désespère part le comportement de son frère. 

“Oui c’est moi, et tu pourras demander tout ce que tu veux ! On pourra aussi aller voir les animaux du zoo de Central Parc si tu veux ?” proposa Meyer, prenant Lucas dans c’est bras. 

“ _Ouiiiiii_! “ s’exclama Lucas, fous de joie. Il entraina Meyer dans un énorme câlin, qui reflétait sa joie de vivre. 

Sara appréciât la scène se disant que son frère était facilement corruptible. C’était du Lucas tout craché. 

_Un jour, une personne te serrera si fort dans ses bras que tous les morceaux brisés de ton cœur se recolleront._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been searching for information about Jacob Lansky for hours, but he looks like a ghost! So I took the liberty of giving him the age of 15, thus having 4 years of difference with Meyer. Otherwise, see u soon for the next chapter, with the Benny & Calogero team. Until then, I’ll learn about selling drugs, and see you next time! love&peace !
> 
> J’ai cherché pendant des heures des informations sur Jacob Lansky, mais il ressemble à un fantôme ! Donc j’ai pris la liberté de lui donner l'âge de 15 ans, ayant ainsi 4 ans de différence avec Meyer. Sinon, on se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre, avec la team Benny & Calogero. Jusqu’à la, je vais me cultiver sur la vente de drogue, et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	6. Little Body, Big Heart...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter! As promised, here is the Benny & Calogero team! Oh and, drugs are not my thing, so sorry if I murdered the subject! You have to forgive me, I'm too pure for thattype of thing! Joking aside, I hope you will like the new chapter!   
> PS: This is my favorite chapter!
> 
> Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Comme promit, voici la team Benny & Calogero ! Par contre, la drogue ce n’est pas mon truc, donc pardon si j’ai assassiné le sujet ! Faut me pardonner, je suis trop pure pour ça ! Blague à part, Bonne lecture!   
> PS : C’est mon chapitre préférer !

“Ce n’est pas censé être marron ?” demanda Calogero, des sueurs froides lui coulant sur le visage.

“Meyer dit qu’il y’a plusieurs types d’héroïne. Nous, on l’achète dans Chinatown. C’est des jaunâtres qui la font venir de Chine ou putain de comment ça s’appelle. Une fois que tu commences, c’est pour toute la vie.” affirma Benny, frottant désespérément les numéros d’un revolver.

Le jeune sicilien observait les quelques dizaines de petit sachet blanc sur le bureau. Il avait passé tout l’après-midi avec Benny. Cela avait été assez spécial. Ben était spécial, mais pas dans le bon sens du terme. Il pouvait jongler entre : une bonne humeur comparable à un levé de soleil, et un tempérament indomptable comparable aux grosses tempêtes de neiges. Benjamin  Siegelbaum était un spécimen à lui tout seul. Les deux ados était resté seul toute l’après-midi, ils avaient donc décidé de faire connaissance presque par courtoisie. Ben avait 14 petite années (chose qui choqua profondément Calogero. Ce morveux était plus adulte que lui avec ces 22 ans), est était américain, née sur le territoire. Fils d’émigrant austro-hongrois, il est le deuxième de 5 enfants. Bon jusqu’à la, tout allait bien pour Calogero. Il arrivait à suivre l’histoire. Sauf que, rien ne pouvait être un fleuve tranquille avec  Bugsy Siegel. En fin de compte, ce n’était pas pour rien qu’il avait hérité de ce surnom. L’ado se mit à raconter l’un de ces récits rocambolesques, et le sicilien en était plus que choqué. Avec un dénommé Moe  Sedway , Benny avait développé un réseau de racket envers les commerçants du coin. Cela fonctionnait comme un chantage. Ils payaient 1$ la semaine et le juif ( ** et  ** son associé, ne l’oublions pas ! Benny avait énormément insisté dessus. Comme pour mieux faire passer une pilule ou pour ne pas qu’on jette la faute uniquement sur lui.), offrait protection contre les autres gangs. Bon encore une fois, cela pourrait paraitre être le summum de la cruauté. Sauf que, quand Calogero pense que l’ado ne peut pas faire pire, celui-ci s’arrange pour justement faire pire ! Enfaite, aucun commerçant n’avait le choix. Ou ils payaient, ou Benny venait personnellement mettre le feu aux boutiques, comme la fois où il a incendié une boutique de poussette.  _ Charmant _ ... se dit le sicilien, au bord de la crise cardiaque. Bien sûr, tout ce qui suivit n’était guère mieux. Calogero s’engouffrait dans le fauteuil, tellement il était choqué par tout ce qui sortait de la bouche de Benjamin. On n’était carrément parti sur du vol (et encore ça ce n’est rien), du meurtre ou même du viol. Il n’avait que 14 ans,  _ sterco _ _ ! _

“ Non mais, tu sais comment les meufs sont... C’est non...Mais enfaite ça veut dire oui. Je les connais bien.” se défend  t-il .

Calogero trouva ça quand même bizarre que six filles, qui ne se connaissait de nulle part, ayant des vies complètement différentes, puisse toute tenir le même discours d’ agression .

“Enfaite, non... Ça veut dire  ** Non ** ...tu le sais ?” tenta le plus vieux.

Benny le fixa un bout de temps. Soit-il ne comprenait pas la définition de « Non » ; Sois il allait tuer Calogero ; Ou alors il se foutait bien de ce que les autres pensaient. Il opta pour un lourd soupire, se levant pour chercher un verre de wiskey, pour le plus grand soulagement du plus vieux.

“Ba oui, mais ce n’est pas facile de cerner une fille.”

“Comment ça ?” questionna-t-il, vraiment confus par ce que le juif venait de dire.

“ _ Nar _ _ !  _ Quand elles dorment, comment je suis censé savoir si c’est oui ou c’est non ?” grogna Benny.

Calogero se sentit vraiment idiot. C’était pourtant tellement logique pour lui. Comment ce genre de question pouvait exister dans les mentalités. Qui aime se faire réveiller au beau  milieu de la nuit ? Par un pénis sauvage, en plus ?!

“Tu sais quoi, quand tu  as ce genre de doute... Tu la laisse dormir, et tu vois ça le lendemain avec elle.”

“Voir quoi ?” enchaina Luciano, qui venait  d’entrer brusquement dans la pièce.

Calogero se leva immédiatement de peur et Benny se limita à poser son verre. Charlie était suivi par un homme beaucoup plus petit que lui. Celui-ci avait de petits yeux bruns qui accompagnait  la couleur de ces cheveux gominés.

“ _ Heya _ _ , Meyer.  _ _ What's _ __ _ cookin _ _?  _ À force de t’attendre, j’ai pris racine. Il est presque 20h 15... Pas trop dur ta journée ?” se moqua, à  moitié énervé Benny.

“Je t’avais pourtant expliqué  ce matin, Benny...” rappela le nouveau venu.

“On s’en tape. Il est présent maintenant. Calogero, lui c’est Meyer. Cette maison de jeu lui appartient.”

“Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Calogero. Charlie m’a beaucoup parlé de toi. Tu as l’air d’être un bon garçon.” le salua Meyer, en lui serrant la main.

“Merci, c’est gentil.”

“Ba justement. Il va tous niqué ! Ce mec n’a jamais rien fais de sa putain de vie !” Hurla Benny, dans un saut de  colère .

“C’est  faux ! ” se défendit le plus jeune des sicilien.

“Ah oui ! Pardon... Une fois, il a volé des citrons. Mais il est allé les payer le lendemain ! C’EST DE LA MERDE  _ KALIKÉ _ !”

“Benny, baisse d’un ton. C’est exactement ça que nous avons besoin.” annonça le juif, allumant une cigarette.

“On n’a besoin d’un bon à rien de sicilien ?!”

“Non. Charlie et moi avons besoin de quelqu’un qui te surveille durant t’es tourné.”

“QUOI ?! VOUS ME REFOULÉ UNE BABY-SITER ?! MAIS C’EST QUOI SE BORDEL !  _ KAKER ! SHEYGETZ ! SHMENDRIK !” _ Hurla  Bugsy , balançant son verre de wiskey contre le mur.

Calogero se réfugiât sous la table. C’était une mauvaise manie chez Benny de toujours explosé les verres contre le murs et Charlie en avait marre. Alors qu’il allait frapper le jeune ado, Meyer l’en empêcha. 

“T’A GUEULE BENNY !”

Ce fut un silence instantané. Calogero ne connaissait pas cette voix. Quelqu’un venait de rentré dans la  pièce . Alors il se redressa pour apercevoir un autre homme, plutôt italien, avec des cheveux noir gominé.

“Merci Frank. J’étais à deux doigts de lui foutre une balle dans le crâne.” remercia Luciano,  remettant sa veste grise à sa place.

“Pourquoi il gueule comme un fou, cet abruti ? Mais oui, il est fou donc c’est assez normal venant de lui.” ria le dénommé Frank.

“Benny n’appréciât pas le fait d’avoir de la compagnie lors de ces tournés.”  expliqua calmement Meyer.

“Ce n’est pas comme  s'il avait le choix.” rajouta Lucky.

“Putain ! Ils veulent me refouler un abruti ! Regarde, il est même aller se  cacher sous la table ! 

Calogero sentit sont orgueil être malmené, alors il décida de réagir. Sauf que, bon... Il y avait mieux comme phrase de provocation, surtout envers Ben Siegel.

“On m’a toujours dit ne jamais faire face ou même contrarier les fous...”

“Tu termines cette phrase et t’es mort !” le menaça  Bugsy , prêt à dégainer son arme.

Charlie lui frappa violement la tête, le faisant reculer en  arrière .

“Tu touches à un cheveu de ce bon à rien et c’est  Masseria qui nous fera notre fête.” expliqua clairement Salvatore.

“Quoi ? C’est un mioche du gang de  Masseria ?” s’étonna Frank.

“C’est le fils de l’autre  _ stupido _ __ de cuisinier _. _ Gino Esposito.” souffla Charlie

Calogero sortit de sous la table, les sourcils froncés. Décidément, c’était une manie chez Luciano d’insulté son père.

“ _ Lign _ _ in  _ _ drerd _ _ un  _ _ bakn _ __ _ beygl _ _!”  _ Grogna l’ado sur Calogero.

Celui-ci ouvrit grand les yeux, cherchant désespérément à savoir ce que cela voulait dire. Meyer compris et vola à  sa rescousse.

“Cela veut dire « Repose six pieds sous terre et fais-toi cuire un bagel ! » sourit le juif.

“Ah  ba c’est gentil...En plus j’aime bien les bagels.” se moqua le jeune sicilien.

“Mais il est con ?! Il le fait  exprès ?!

“Benny !” gronda Meyer.

Ils s’échangèrent des regards plutôt lourds voir électrique. Ben défiait Meyer. Mais celui-ci ne laissera pas l’ado vaincre. Faisant des anneaux de fumée dans l’air, il faisait comprendre à Ben que rien ne lui ferait changer d’avis. Frank pris place à une table. Il sorti un journal à moitié froissé. Charlie était allé chercher le manteau de Benny. S’approchant de la table, il prit les sachets d’héroïne, pour les cacher dans les doublures du manteau.

“Écoutez bien. C’est du sérieux. Si l’un de vous baise le trafic de ce soir, je vous fous à chacun une balle dans le  crâne. ” menaça Luciano, continuant à remplir le manteau de Siegel.

“Quoi ?! Même si c’est...”

“Je te fous une balle dans la cervelle.” coupa sec le sicilien, d’un regard  assassin .

Calogero regretta vite d’être tombé dedans. Il s’en voulait tellement. Mais il voulait revoir Sara. Son amie. Il savait qu’il ne trouverait personne comme elle. Alors dans un acte désespéré, il se retrouva avec onze sachets d’héroïne, caché dans la doublure de son chapeau style  _ newsboy. _

“Je ne me sens pas très bien...” extériorisa Calogero, faisant référence à la  surélévation sur sa tête.

“Tu te sentira encore pire si tu fais  rater quelque chose.” l’averti Lucky.

“Charlie, il a compris. Laisse-le. C’est la première fois qu’il est confronté à ce genre de situation. Il faut lui donner du temps.” réplica Lansky.

“Les mioches, rappelé moi juste ce que vous devez faire...” demanda Frank, à peine concentré sur la réponse.  Bugsy en soupira.

“On prend le taxi  jusqu’à 8 _ th  _ _ street _ _ ,  _ on cherche le 111. Appartement D. On laisse le butin, on prend la thune. “ énuméra l’ado.

“D'abord l’argent.” rectifia le plus âgé  des deux juifs .

“Tu n’aimes pas le look de l’appart...” commença Charlie.

“Tu pars.” finit Meyer. “Ils ont un  problème avec le produit...”

“Tu pars.” termina cette  fois Luciano . 

“Tu n’aimes pas la tête de l’un d’entre eux...” commença  Lansky , avant de se faire interrompre par Benny, qui avait décidé de dégainé son arme, comme signe qu’il contrôlait la situation.

Charli s’empressa de lui coller une baffe, qui le fit revirevolté. Son arme s’écrasa au sol et Calogero s’empressa de la rattrapé. C’était la première fois qu’il touchait à une arme. Mais bizarrement, il avait hâte de l’utilisé. Est-il en train de sombré petit à petit.

“Mais quel merde t’essaye de faire ?! Ne t’avise plus de ressortir ça !” gronda Luciano.

“Mais je transporte des grammes  d’héroïne ! “ se défendit Ben.

“Tu pars !  _ Yes ?!”  _ Grogna furieux Meyer, écrasant sa cigarette dans un cendrier.

“Ne fait pas l’abruti Benny. J’en ai vu se faire tuer pour  moins que ça.” ajouta Frank, tournant délicatement les pages de son journal.

Benjamin se sentit vraiment idiot. Il ne répondit pas. Il reprit délicatement son arme des mains de Calogero, celui-ci en fut surpris. Ce gamin pouvait être doux ? Quel incroyable découverte.

“C’est pour ça que cet  _ felice _ __ _ sciocco _ _ ,  _ t’accompagne.” rappela Lucky, prenant un verre de wiskey, faisant attention de ne pas écrasé  les bouts du verre assassiné de Ben.

“L’argent...” demanda implicitement le juif, faisant référence à l’argent pour payer le Taxi.

Meyer hocha la tête. Il savait que c’était de la folie d’envoyer Benny. Mais il savait que si quelque chose arrivait, il s’en sortirait. En revanche, pour le sicilien, Meyer avait de sérieux doute. C’était triste, mais c’est ainsi qu’allait les choses. Pourtant Charlie assurait qu’il avait vu en se gars quelque chose. Comme une force intérieure non suspecté. Quelque chose qu’il devrait découvrir avec le temp. Sous ces air arrogant et séducteur, Charlie avait du flair pour dénicher ce genre de talent. Meyer en savait un rayon sur ça, il en était la preuve. Qui voudrai d’un pauvre gamin juif, tout sale, faiblard et mourant de faim. Charlie bien sûr. Car il savait que Meyer avait la tête, que lui n’avait pas. Ils étaient complémentaires, se comprenaient, avait confiance l’un en l’autre. Quand il lui parla du sicilien, Meyer ne put que laissé Charlie faire. Calogero avait ce petit quelque chose, qui te permet de survivre dans les rues. Une certaine forme de charisme,  dissimulé sous beaucoup de candeur et d’innocence. Il leur tendit l’argent pour le taxi. Luciano émit un petit rire.  Lansky savait ce que cela voulait dire. Il essayait de calmer l’atmosphère, comme pour demander pardon d’être aussi dure, Charlie faisait très souvent ça avec Benny.

“Si tu  ramènes la monnaie, on ira voir de jolis petits oiseaux.” proposa Charlie.

Les yeux de Calogero s'écarquillent. Il voulait payer une prostituée à un enfant de 14 ans...  _ Dolce  _ _ Gesù _ _ , è  _ _ uno _ _ scherzo ?! _ S'exclama  intérieurement le sicilien. 

“ _ Meeskait _ __ on n’y va, vient !” dit Benny, avant de quitter la pièce. Ils partirent tous deux, laissant les trois autres seule, dans l’énorme nuage de fumée.

“Arrête de mettre ta main dans le manteau Benny, c’est suspect ! “ hurla Frank, pendant que les deux ados fermèrent la porte extérieure de la maison de jeux  illégal .

Un long silence fut, avant que Charlie le brise, s’aillant à la table de Frank.

“Mais tu lis, ou tu fais autre chose ?  Je n’arrive pas à comprendre ?”

“Oh, j'ai juste vu qu’ils partaient, donc je me suis souvenu de lui dire de ne pas faire ça...”

“Je me demande si tu baise et tu joues de la guitare en même temps Frank...” ria Luciano.

“Va te faire voir !” répondit Costello, lui volant son verre de wiskey.

“Il n’est pas  prêt .” entendirent Frank et Charlie.

“Mais si... Il est juste têtu. Une paire de claque et c’est réglé.” 

“Non Charlie. Je ne parle pas de Benny...”

Lucky observa longtemps Meyer dans le silence. Leurs yeux se parlait à une vitesse  folle .

“Ne me dite pas que vous allez me  demander de partir, comme vous faite avec le petit  Bugsy ?”

Le juif sourit.

“Non, pas toi Frank. C’est juste que. Je n’ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec Meyer, il me fait chier à trop penser.” lança Charles.

“Mais en attendant, tu es vivant grâce à moi...”  rétorquât le dénommé chieur.

“Pfff...N’importe quoi ! D’où tu sors ça petit juif ? Depuis que tu te rase, tu en raconte de la merde...” s’écria le sicilien.

“1915, héroïne, 6 mois en taule.”  commença Meyer.

“Encore aujourd’hui je n’ai pas compris comment t’a fait pour me sortir de ça … T’avait quoi ? 12-13 ans non ?”

“ J’avais 13 ans et de bon contacte. Ensuite 1917 ? La guerre ? Gonorrhée ? Tu t’en souviens ?”

“C’est Benny qui a eu l’idée Meyer, donc  ça ne compte pas . Désolée pour toi...” se défendit Luciano, sirotant son wiskey.

“D’où l’autre idiot a eu une idée pareille ?! C’est que moi en 1917, j’avais 26 chariot à raisin, et jamais j’aurais pensé à  un truc pareil .”

“Benny grandit trop vite.” lamenta Meyer, fumant ça cigarette.

“Ouais  ba , je vous emmerde avec ça. On parle de ma bite, qui s’est soigné il y a à peine quelque mois.” s’emporta Charlie.

“T’aurait pu faire la guerre...T’en serait mort. Ça aurait pu être sympa, Meyer et moi,  on n'aurait pas à te supporter. C’était une bonne alternative.” se moqua Costello.

Salvatore ne put se retenir et pris d’assaut les épaule de son ami. Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux à se chamailler par terre, se lançant d’innombrable insulte en italien, que Meyer ne se soucia pas de traduire. C’était  ces moment-là qu’il aimait plus que tout au monde. Quand le business disparaissait, et qu’il se retrouvait comme dans son enfance, avec ces amies. Décidément, aujourd’hui aura été une très bonne journée. Les doux baisers de Sara, puis maintenant les rires excessifs de Frank et Charlie. Cela faisait longtemps que Meyer n’avait pas  ressenti le bonheur.

Les escaliers de l’appartement paraissaient ne plus en finir. Peut-être que c’était juste l’impression qu’avait Calogero, car c’est jambe dansait la samba sous l’effet de la peur.

“Salvatore n’a pas dit que si l'appart était bizarre, on devait faire demi- tour ?”

Benny laça un regard noir à Calogero.

“J’ai vu des apparts plus lugubres que celui-là... Aller monte,  ne fait pas ta pute,  _ schmock _ _ ”. _

“Benjamin... Si tu veux m’insulté, fais-le dans une langue que je comprenne au moins.”

“Ba non, justement. T’insulté en yiddish me permet de voir ta tête de sicilien con...”

“Ah  ba , c’est gentil merci.”

“Derien  _ Potz _ _ ” _

Calogero fronça les sourcils. Benny se moquait de lui avec une très grande satisfaction. Il était le plus vieux et pourtant il se laissait faire... Une fois en haut des escaliers, le sicilien pria pour qu’il n’y est personnes dans l’appartement D. Ben frappa trois fois. Calogero conclut qu’il y avait quelqu’un. Un jeune juif lui ouvrit la porte, Ben rentra, mais du revenir en arrière pour prendre le bras de Calogero et le trainer à l’intérieur. Une fumée avait assailli toute la pièce. Pourtant, il n’y avait que deux jeunes juifs à l’intérieur (comptant avec celui qui avait ouvert la porte). Celui assis à même le sol, attira l’attention du plus vieux. Il était plutôt grand, blond, yeux verts. Tout son visage était parsemé de tache de rousseur.

“Depuis quand les siciliens vienne faire du business avec  les juifs ?” demanda le garçon.

“Depuis que je me tape une baby-sitter...” s’empressa de répondre Ben, serrant la main du garçon. “Je ne m’attendais pas à te voir, Jeremiah.”

“On m’a dit de ramener le fric pour la marchandise, donc je n’ai pas posé de questions. Attend, mais l’autre  _ Sheygetz _ __ te refoule une baby-sitter ?! À toi ? Ben Siegel ?! En plus un sicilien ?!” s’étonna Jeremiah.

“Ouais, encore une idée de Charlie...Et  ** Meyer ** .  Ne l’appelle pas comme ça.” s’indigna Siegel.

“C’est pourtant ce qu’il est... C’est un traitre, comme Judas. Meyer n’est qu’un traitre crevard. Il a trahi les juifs au moment où il est rentré dans le gang de l’enflure de sicilien. Benny, tu marches sur le même chemin !” 

“PUTAIN TA  GUEULE ! JE T’AI DIT DE PAS PARLER DE MEYER COMME ÇA !” S’emporta Benny.

Son poing atterrit contre les taches de rousseur de Jeremiah. Tout fut très vite, voir confus. Calogero sentit des bras s’enroulé autour de son cou. Il agrippa de ses mains les bras étrangers, courbant son dos vers l’avant, pour projeter le juif au sol. De son coter, Benny distribuait des coups de poing gratuitement dans l’air et quelque rare fois, dans le visage de Jeremiah. Il était question ici de défendre l’honneur de ses partenaires de business, de ces amis. Les seules qui ne lui ont jamais tourné le dos. Ceux qui ne l’ont jamais abandonné. Alors que Jeremiah cola Benny contre le mur, Calogero était assis sur le ventre du juif au cheveux corbeau. Il lui distribuait des pairs de gifle assez violente. Mais comprenant que Ben était pris au piège, il se leva pour bousculer le blond vers l’autre bout de la pièce. Alors que le juif à terre alla secourir Jeremiah, Calogero sortit l’arme qui se trouvait dans sa poche de veste. C’était une arme que Siegel lui avait refilé avant d’entrée dans l’appartement. Ce fut le silence dans la pièce. Seules les fortes respirations se faisait entendre. Calogero en profita pour ramasser son chapeau, quelque sachet d’héroïne était tombé au sol, mais alors qu’il allait les ramasser, la porte trembla sous les coups.

“POLICE DE NEW YORK  OUVREZ ! ”

“Putain c’est une blague ?!” s’écria Benny. 

Les quatre jeunes n’avaient pas le choix, il fallait qu’il s’entre aide pour sortir d’ici. Jeremiah ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta en premier, courant dans les escaliers de secours, s’ensuit le brun puis Benny. 

“CALOGERO GROUILLE  TOI ! “ S’écria Benjamin en panique.

Calogero tenta de ramasser les sachets d’héroïne, mais il était éparpillé dans toute la pièce. Quand il décida d’abandonné, et de rejoindre Benny, la porte céda. Le policier au binocle vit Calogero chevaucher le rebord de la fenêtre et son premier réflexe fut de lui tirer dessus avec son  _ Colt Police Positive _ . Il toucha le sicilien à l’épaule, celui-ci s’effondra dans les escaliers de secours. Il crut que s’en était finit pour lui. Qu’il finirait en prison et c’était bien fait pour lui. Mais à ça grande surprise Benjamin était encore là, il le prit par l’autre épaule, et courra dans les escaliers. Les policiers continuèrent de tirer, mais personne ne fut touché. Benny et Calogero courrait dans la rue froide et humide. Devant eux se trouvait Jeremiah, qui guettait chaque coin de la rue, pour être sûr qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’une embuscade. Ils décidèrent de faire tout le chemin du retour à pied... De toute façon Benny avait laissé tomber l’argent dans l’appart, au moment de la bagarre. 

“Cal par contre, tu ne t’endors pas ok ?!” bégaya  Bugsy .

« Cal ». Ben venait juste de lui donner un surnom. Comme le pensa Calogero, Benjamin Siegel était un concentré d’émotion très complexe à décrire. Si bien, que pas même lui devait comprendre ce qui se passait dans son cœur.

“Ne meurt pas  _ Kaker _ _ ,  _ sinon je n’aurais plus personne à qui faire chier !”

Même si Ben tentait de garder la tête froide, le sicilien comprit qu’il était complètement en panique. Son commentaire, sonnait plus comme une requête désespérer, qu’une blague de mauvais gout. Calogero en était maintenant sûr. Bugsy Siegel était avant tout un cœur sur deux jambes bien rebelles.

“Ne- ne t’inquiète pas... Je ne te fe- ferais... pas ce plaisir...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 end here and it full of mishaps! Being with Ben Siegel is an extreme sport! Besides, the wisest of them is the one who happend the most shity things. Calogero is really unlucky! Okay, I leave you, see you in a next chapter! Peace & Love!
> 
> C’est la fin de ce chapitre 6, remplit de mésaventures ! Être en compagnie de Ben Siegel c’est un sport extrême ! En plus, le plus sage d’eux tous, est celui à qui il arrive le plus de merde. Calogero n’a vraiment pas chance ! Bon, je vous laisse, on se retrouve dans un prochain chapitre! Peace & Love !


	7. Between Salvatore and Charlie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter! Sorry if a take too much time to upload the new chapter, I wasn’t really motivated. I think it's the Coronavirus fault! Whatever, what else can I say? I have an affection for this chapter. I don't know why, judged by yourself!
> 
> Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J’ai pris un peu de retard car je n’étais pas vraiment motivé. Je pense que c’est la faute du Coronavirus ! À part ça, que puis-je dire d’autre? J’ai une affection pour ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, jugé en part vous-même !

Charlie remuait nerveusement sur le canapé de son appartement. Meyer venait d’allumer ça treizième cigarette de la soirée. Quant à Frank, il faisait le café dans la minuscule cuisine beige. Le silence était lourd, pesant. Aucun des trois était d’humeur à plaisanter. Benny n’était toujours pas rentré et cela mettait les nerfs de Charlie à fleur de peau. Celui-ci jetait des regards noirs à Meyer, qui préférait  l’ignorer .

“Il devrait déjà être rentré !” 

“Tu ne lui a pas fait comprendre que si les choses se passait comme prévue, tu l’emmènerais voir des prostitués... Il y est peut-être aller seul.” 

“Meyer... Je savais qu’il ne devait pas rentrer dans le business... Mais encore une fois,  ** monsieur ** __ fait ce que bon lui semble.” déclara le sicilien insistant bien sur le terme de « Monsieur ».

“Il me semble que Benny soit prêt ! Il est suffisamment rapide et agile pour se sortir de n’importe quelle situation... Alors que ton ami le  _ dago _ __ , me font avoir certain doute .” 

Charlie se leva brusquement. Ils allaient le faire. La dernière fois que cela c'était produit, il n’y avait pas Frank, pas  Rothstein , ni même  Masseria . Il n’y avait que Lui, Meyer et Benny (et encore, celui-ci n’était qu’un morveux qui allait encore à l’école). La dernière fois qu’il avait haussé le ton l’un envers l’autre, ils avaient 18 et 13 ans. Cette nuit-là, dans le modeste appartement de ces parents, Meyer avait hurlé contre Charlie, lui criant que l’héroïne ne pouvait pas être trafiqué avec si peu de vigilance. Mais Salvatore n’en prit compte. Il avait une place importante dans le Five Points Gang, et il ne voulait pas tout gâcher juste parce qu’un petit juif avait un mauvais présentiment. Les hurlements avaient résonné jusqu’à tard. Mais jamais  Yetta n’était pas intervenu. Elle était restée dans le petit salon, assis sur le sofa. Jacob dormait paisiblement dans ces bras. Elle pouvait entendre tout ce qu’ils se disaient, mais fit la sourde muette. Finalement, à court d’argument, Charlie sauta part la fenêtre, et descendit à vif allure par escaliers de secours.  _ SALVATORE !  _ Avait hurlé Meyer par la fenêtre, mais en vains. Son destin fut celé à ce moment. Au moment où il lui avait tourné le dos. Comme prévu, le lendemain, il fit sa livraison. Mais la police l’interpela, ouvrant l’une des boites à chapeaux. Ils y trouvèrent une fiole avec deux grammes d’héroïnes. Salvatore était désespéré. En attente de son procès, dans la petite cellule du commissariat, il se remémorait les mots de Meyer en boucle. Il le maudissait. Pourquoi se morveux de 13 ans à peine, avait vu que les choses allaient déraper, et lui âgé de 18 ans, n’avait rien vu venir ? Le jour J arriva. Durant son procès, il pouvait entendre les sanglots de sa mère, assis derrière lui. Mais il n’entendit jamais la voix de son père. Pour cause, celui-ci avait eu trop honte pour venir soutenir le délinquant qui lui servait de fils. Bartolomeo était là. Mais son frère ainé montrait plutôt des signes de contrariété. La cerise sur le gâteau, fut d’entendre la voix de Mr. Goodman, qui le défendait avec t’en de ferveur, alors qu’il était clairement coupable. Charlie venait de tout gâcher. Il en avait parfaitement conscience. Un ans de prison à  _ Hampton  _ _ Farms _ __ , tel put sa sentence. Quand on l’emmena de la salle du jugement, il vit sa mère s’effondrer au sol, faisant une crise d’hystérie. Son frère le regardait partir, emmené par deux policiers. Dans son regard, Salvatore vu du dégout et de la haine. Une image qui le hanta toute la nuit, dans sa nouvelle cellule. Les jours qui ont suivi était rythmé par le bruit du stylo encre sur la feuille. Il écrivait en italien, étant donné que c’était la langue que sa pauvre mère comprenait le mieux. “ _ Vieni _ _ a  _ _ trovarmi _ _ , solo  _ _ una _ _ volta, ti  _ _ prego _ _ ,  _ _ vieni _ _ mamma”.  _ Une lettre remplit d’amour, écrite par quelqu’un qui en avait peu. Mais cela ne suffit pas. Il était trop tard. Le mal était fait, et jamais sa famille ne pourrait se relever de cette honte qu’ils leur avaient infligé. Elle l’aimait du plus profond de son cœur, peu importe ce qu’il ferait. Mais Rosalia  Lucania avait commencé à s’habillé en noir, comme pour faire comprendre aux mondes que Salvatore n’était plus. Elle n’était jamais venue le voir. Même après la centième lettre. Elle n’était jamais venue. Mr. Goodman en revanche, s’acharnait sur les visites et venait plusieurs fois par mois. Cela le rendit encore plus triste qu’il ne l’imagina. Il avait trahi cet homme de la plus vil des façons, d’un poignard dans le dos. Il avait mordu la main qui l’avait alimenté. Pourtant, Mr. Goodman continuait à lutter pour le faire sortir de prison. Charlie ne lui questionna jamais sur le sujet, mais il sentait la présence de Meyer derrière celle de Mr. Goodman. 

“Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m’as-tu fait cela ? Après tout ce que j’ai fait pour toi ? C’est comme ça que tu me remercie ? C’est comme ça que tu remercies l’homme qui t’a traité comme un fils ?!” 

Ce furent les mots que Mr Goodman avait prononcés la première fois qu’il visita Salvatore en prison, une semaine après son incarcération. Le jeune sicilien en devient émotionnellement incontrôlable. Se remémorant que ça propre famille l’avait abandonné, il se mit à sangloter. Il demanda pardon. Demandait aussi d’avoir pitié de lui, qu’il avait besoin d’argent. Qu’il voulait s’acheté des vêtement neuf, car il avait honte de porter pendant deux semaines le même costume. Le juif en fut révolté. Il lui demanda pourquoi ne pas lui  avoir demander de l’argent.

“Vous ne me l’auriez jamais donné” répondit le jeune, essuyant ces larmes.

“Si, Sal... Mais tu aurais dû le mériter, comme tout le monde qui travaille  honnêtement .”

Salvatore eu un silence. Regardant ces poignets menottés, il prit un courage monstre pour enfin avouer ce qui lui  trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps.

“ Salvatore Lucania est mort en entrant dans cette prison...”

“Alors, qui est tu maintenant ?”

“ ** Je suis Charlie ** ...”

“Alors promet moi, Charlie, que tu ne seras plus jamais comme Salvatore. Charlie se doit d’être le meilleur. C’est ton devoir maintenant, si tu veux tous recommencer.” 

Un discours émouvant et inspirant. Mr. Goodman pensait que la raison du changement de prénom était due à sa volonté de se racheter. Mais jamais Charlie avouera la véritable raison. Les autres prisonniers eussent dérivé « Sal » en «  Sallie » et que cela sonnait extrêmement féminin. De plus, il ne confira jamais, que dans le détour d’un couloir, plusieurs prisonnier avait essayé de le violé. Pour cela, il ne répondit jamais à Mr. Goodman, quand celui-ci lui demandait pourquoi il avait les sourcils fendu ou la lèvre en sang. Meyer avait eu raison... Et il se sentait idiot de lui avoir tourné le dos.

Noël arriva, et avec lui le froid de décembre. La porte trembla. La famille  Lansky en avait assez de tous ces chrétiens qui venait leur frapper à la porte, pour essayer de leur faire croire à Noël. Le père  Lansky avait une sainte horreur de noël. Meyer lui, adorait cela. Les repas, les cadeaux, les lumières, les musiques... Mais surtout, les réunions de famille. Il avait été une fois invité chez les  Lucania . Bien que la fête  fût gâché par le père alcoolique de Salvatore, le début de soirée avait été comme magique. Une révélation. 

“Salvatore ?!“ s’écria Meyer, qui était aller ouvrir la porte.

“ Salvatore est mort. Charlie est né.” répondit le sicilien.

“Charlie ?” s’étonna le plus jeune.

“Mais dit moi, tu n’as rien manger pendant tous ces mois ? Tu es toujours aussi  petit ! “ se moque Charles rentrant dans l’appartement.

“Mr. Goodman a réussi à te faire sortir ! C’est un miracle de Noël ! “

“Depuis quand le petit juif croit au miracle de noël ?”

“Depuis que je t’ai toi.”

C’était sorti de forme si naturelle et pure que Charlie en rougit. Son cœur aigris par les mois de prison, venait de se réchauffer. C’était si bon de savoir que même si sa famille l’avait jeté à la porte quelques heures plus tôt, il avait toujours quelqu’un sur qui compté.

“Salva... Charlie ? “ commença Meyer.

“ Oui ? “

“Ne me tourne plus jamais le dos ?”

“Je te le promet Mey.”

L’appartement était glacial. Charlie n’avait pas payé le chauffage ce mois-ci, donc ils étaient tous condamné à porter un manteau à l’intérieur. Frank apporta le café, faisant exprès de passer au milieu de Meyer et Luciano pour les séparer.

“Vous aller pas vous mettre à gueuler maintenant ?! Y’en a déjà marre de la voisine du déçu qui se fait baiser par son amant, en rajouté pas une couche !”

“Je ne me souviens pas de t’avoir demandé un conseille Frank”

“Il ne te coutera rien celui-là, c’est gratuit, donc prend le et fait en bonne usage...” lui répondit Costello, posant le café sur la table, alors que Meyer s’empressa de le lui  arracher l’une des tasses des mains.

“Je vais appeler les autres abrutis pour savoir s'ils ont eu leur livraison !” avertit Charlie prenant le téléphone. 

Meyer se réassit, sirotant son café, tout en agitant vigoureusement sa jambe gauche. Il se posait des centaines de questions à la foi. Et si Charlie avait raison ? Et si Benny était en danger ? Son ami. L’un des seuls... D’un coup, Luciano s’emporta. Le juif craignait le pire. Il raccrocha violement, envoyant valser le téléphone par terre, même s’il était le seul objet de valeur que possédait Charlie.

“Il n’ont rien reçu. De plus, le frère de  Nahël n’est pas non plus rentré. Selon c’est information, il y a eu une décente de police à l’appartement ou on n’a envoyé Benny. Il y avait du sang, mais aucune trace des morveux.” expliqua Lucky bougeant dans tous les sens.

“Faut qu’on aille voir s'il n'est pas dans un commissariat.” proposa Frank.

“On ne peut pas. S'ils le chopent avec l’héroïne, ils vont nous associer au trafic. Je ne veux pas  retourner en taule Frank !”

“C’est bien ! Tu  as retenu la leçon on dirait.” répondit ironiquement Meyer, toujours concentré dans sa tasse de café.

“Putain Meyer,  ne me cherche pas . Pas aujourd’hui. Tu veux qu’on en parle. On le fera demain.”

“On  ** n’est ** demain Charlie.”

“Meyer...  _ Merda _ ! “

“C’est bon, aller on passe à autre chose ! Faut que l’on trouve quelqu’un qui pourrait bien gentiment aller vérifier pour nous.” proposa Costello, se levant de sa chaise.

Meyer eu une idée très risquée. Mais c’était pour Benny, son meilleur ami. Impossible de faire autrement.

“Je sais.” 

Il alla ramasser le téléphone assassiné par terre. Puis demanda à l’opératrice de lui passer la chambre 358 du « _ Little King _ ». Il patienta jusqu’à ce que la voix d’une femme endormie  retentisse . Meyer savait que c’était la mère de Sara.

“Madame  Dulce , je suis vraiment navré de vous  réveiller , mais j’ai besoin de parler très urgemment à votre fille.”

Il sentit que la femme hésita, mais finit par céder. À l’autre bout la voix de Sara retentit.

“Oui allô ? Qui est à l’appareil ?”

“Sara c’est moi...”

“Meyer ?” Sara était gênée. Sa mère la regardait perplexe, ne  sachant quoi pensé.

“Sara, j’ai besoin de...” Il fut interrompu par Charlie, qui lui arracha le  téléphone des mains.

“Sara, c’est Charlie, tu te  rappelles , dans le restaurant du père de Calogero.”

“C’est toi ?! Mais que se  passe-t-il ?!”

“Écoute. Ton pote Calogero est dans de salle drap avec un autre pote à moi. Donc j’ai besoin que tu me rendes un service, je viens t’attendre à la porte de l’hôtel, à toute suite.” raccrocha Luciano.

Sara resta perplexe sur le lit de sa mère. Celle-ci n’avait pas l’air très contente. Elle avait vaguement compris la requête, et n’appréciait guère ce qui se passait. Mais Sandra devait l’avoué, le petit Calogero était rentré dans son cœur. Alors bon, elle pouvait bien céder.

“Je te fais confiance Sara. Ce Sicilien ne m’avait pas inspiré confiance quand on l’avait vu. De plus, Calogero a l’air d’avoir été victime sans le vouloir... Cela peut être dangereux. Donc si on te demande ton nom ou quoi que ce soit, tu  mens !”

Sara écoutait attentivement sa mère pendant qu’elle se changeait. Elle était toute tremblante. Ne prenant même pas la peine de se coiffer, elle embrassa sa mère et son frère endormie, et se  précipita dans le couloir.

“ _ Que dieu te protège _ .” cria Sandra en français

Une fois dans la rue, la jeune femme était complètement seule. Il faisait froid est humide. Elle en tremblait. C’est alors que dans le silence de la nuit, une voix l’appela.

“Sara”.

C’était Meyer accompagné de Charlie et d’un autre homme qu’elle ne connaissais pas. Elle sauta au cou du juif l’entrainant dans un doux  câlin .

“Meyer, que se  passe-t -il ?”

“Un ami à moi s’est peut-être fait arrêter pas la police. Il était avec Calogero. J’ai cru comprendre que tu le connais”

“Oui, nous sommes amis. Du moins jusqu'à ce que son père ne se comporte de manière odieuse. C’est dans son restaurant que j’ai rencontré...Salva...”

“Charlie.” coupa sec le sicilien.

“Oui... Charlie... Quelle coïncidence que nous le connaissions tous les deux...”

“Nous somme ami de très longue date, avec Frank aussi.” présenta Meyer.

“ Donc enfaite-tu nous a laisser toute la journée, pour  rester avec Madame ? ”

Sara ne préta même pas attention à  ce que Frank demanda, et continua la conversation.

“Mais donc, qu’aller vous faire ?”

“On a besoin que tu aille voir s'ils sont dans le poste de police.” l’ informa Charlie fumant sa cigarette.

“Et après ?”

“T’occupe, tu dois juste aller voir s’ils y sont.” insista Luciano.

Sara se tourna vers Meyer, pour voir s'il ajoutait quelque chose. Mais rien. Il se contenta de jeté sa cigarette au sol, et de regardé Sara avec des yeux préoccupé.

Elle ne finit par accepter. Quelques heures plus tard, la brune ressortie du commissariat, s’ enfonçant dans une ruelle ou les trois hommes l’attendais.

“Les policiers à l’intérieur son tellement rustre ! Je leur ai tout  dit comme vous me l’avez demandé...”

“Tu t’es bien fais  passer pour un membre de la famille ?” coupa Lucky.

“Oui, j’ai tout fait. Mais non, malheureusement ils ne sont pas à l’ intérieur .”

“Faut que l’on aille voir  ailleurs .”

“Mais Charles, je ne peux pas  rester jusqu’à si tard dehors...”

“Ça m’étonnerais qu’il ait été interpelé et attrapé par un commissariat d’une autre zone. Ils doivent être quelque part,  surement en train de s’amusé.” déclara le juif.

“Je le pense aussi. Aller  rentrons ! “ ordonna Frank, tournent le dos à tout le monde.

“Je te ramène Sara...” dit Meyer lui prenant la main, marchant vers la rue principale.

Il eut un violent pique au cœur. La situation ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il n’aimait pas voir Meyer lui tourner le dos.

La lumière du matin illuminait le visage rond de Benny. Il ouvrit délicatement les yeux. L’air frais de la rue le fit frissonner. Il tourna délicatement la tête. De son coter gauche se trouvait Jeremiah et son ami, assoupi contre le mur derrière eux. De son coter droit, se trouvait Calogero, collé à son épaule. Benny bougea un peu, il avait mal aux fesses. Il était resté toute la nuit assis en tailleur, et son dos lui faisait un mal pas possible. Alors qu’il vit les premiers rayons du soleil naitre, un bruit familier commença à se faire entendre. Le métro allait passer à coter d’eux. Ils étaient endormis sur une raille fantôme. Seul les trois autre raille était utilisé, donc ils n’avaient rien à craindre. Le train passa à une allure impressionnante, faisant sursauter les trois autre. Cela devait être le train de 5h30 du matin. Jeremiah se leva brusquement pour insulter la locomotive qui disparut vite fait dans le tunnel. Calogero geint. La douleur dans son épaule était toujours présente. Hier soir, Benny avait eu l’idée de venir se réfugier dans la raille de métro. Ils s’étaient installés pour enlever la balle de l’épaule du sicilien. Le pauvre c’était évanoui deux fois. Mais finalement, ils avaient réussi et lui avait bandé le bras avec le reste du manteau de Benny. Mais maintenant que tout allait bien, il fallait rentrer.  Bugsy savait qu’il allait avoir de grave problème. Charlie et Meyer ne supportait pas quand il t’ardait à rentrer. Il allait devoir tout expliqué, et l’idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Avec beaucoup de mal adresse, ils aidèrent Calogero à se levé et a marché le long de la ligne du métro. Les rayons du soleil devenaient de plus en plus insistants. Plusieurs trains leur frôlèrent les épaules, mais aucun d’entre eux ne manifestait de la peur. Ils en avaient eu assez, pour ressentir quoi que ce soit pour un simple train. Les jeunes arrivèrent enfin à une gare. Benny aida Calogero à monter les marches qui relier les raille aux quais. Ils attendirent qu’un train arrive, pour rentrer à l’intérieur. Ils n’ont même pas pensé au contrôleur, ou à autre choses. Ils voilaient rentrer à la maison. Le wagon n’était pas rempli, il n’y avait presque personne. Par contre, on pouvait trouver beaucoup d’homme cravaté. 

“Ça doit être  les employés qui ouvre les banques ou les bourses …" expliqua Jeremiah.

“Y’a aussi des journalistes je pense.”  additionna Benny, regardant par la grande porte en verre, le paysage de New York vu d’en haut.

Il ne savait pas où ils étaient. Ils avaient marché pendant des heures hier soir. Tous se ressemblait, donc Benny ne savait absolument pas où ils étaient. Il se limitait à regarder dehors, les buildings, les rues, les gens. Ça faisait un certain bien quelque fois d’être juste  spectateur . 

“Vous n’avez pas...plus de...” commença Calogero.

“Tais-toi ! T’es malade de parler de ça à voix haute ?!” grogna Jeremiah.

Benny les observa. Ils avaient mal fait de donner de l’héroïne à Calogero. Mais c’était leur seul moyen de calmé les douleurs.

“ Ça suffit Calogero... Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?” réprimanda Benjamin.

Le train s’arrêta. Ils descendirent. La nouvelle mission était de sortir de la station inaperçue. Calogero, qui était encore sous l’effet de l’héroïne, n’avait plus de douleur, il pouvait dons facilement courir. Alors ils optèrent tous pour la course. Un agent tenta de les rattraper, mais il était déjà trop tard. Les jeunes était sorti de la station. Ce n’était pas vraiment difficile de  frauder dans le métro new yorkais. Il fallait juste avoir une bonne paire de jambes.

Benny était seul avec Calogero sur le seuil du palier. Il savait qu’il allait se prendre une tarte. Que pouvait-il faire d’autre ? Il n’avait nulle part où aller. Donc l’appartement de Charlie lui paraissait une bonne idée. La porte s’ouvrit sur un Frank avec  trente kilomètres de cernes et un café en main.

“Oh le salaud...”  S' est-il exclamé.

Le juif n’a pas perdu de temps est rentra dans l’appart. Charlie était allongé sur le canapé et Meyer les regardaient avec une colère noire au fond des yeux. Luciano ne prit même pas la peine de se lever, préférant fixer Calogero, qui arborait un sourire absolument idiot.

“Y’a eu une descente de police, on n’a perdu un peu de la marchandise, et ils ont tiré sur cet idiot...” expliqua d’une voix basse Benny.

Frank s’empressa de prendre en charge le jeune sicilien, il lui enleva sa chemise pour constater les  dégâts .

“On n’a fait du mieux qu’on a pu. Mais on a dû lui donner quelque gramme d’héroïne.” bégaya Benny, sachant  pertinemment qu’on allait lui gueuler dessus.

“Ils ne ton rien  fait ?” demanda calmement la voix autoritaire de Charlie.

“Non, moi ça va. Cal était le dernier. C’est pour ça qu’ils lui  ont tiré dessus.”

“Alors pourquoi as-tu un bleue autour de l’œil...” questionna Meyer, s’approchant de lui.

“Mais … Je n’ai rien  _ Potz _ _...” _ s’emporta le plus jeune.

Lucky se redressa sur le canapé et attrapa violement le poignet de Benny, le forçant à se pencher à sa hauteur.

“ Ne te fous pas de nous. T’a disparu toute la nuit. On n’a fouillé le poste de police avec une gamine, juste pour te trouver. Maintenant tu rentres comme une fleur, à 6h et quelque du matin, comme si de rien était. Alors que tu portes un énorme bleue au visage. Si tu dis la vérité et que la police n’a touché que l’autre abruti, alors que t’ est-il arrivé ?!” s’emporta Charlie.

Benny hésita longuement avant de répondre. Il regarda silencieusement Meyer, comme s'il cherchait à être rassurer. Il eut un regard aimant en retour. Meyer y ajoutera même quelques mots réconfortants.

“Benny... On s'est iniquité pour toi. On n’avait cru que quelque chose de grave c’était passé...”

“Bon... Enfaite, la transaction avait bien commencer. Jusqu’à ce que Jeremiah ait insulté Meyer. Alors je t’ai défendu. J’lai buté. Cal m’a même aidé. C’est surement le bruit que nous avons fait qui a réveillé les voisins. C’est peut-être eux qui ont appelé la police. Cal avait essayé de rattraper les quelques sachets d’héroïne au sol. C’est pour ça qu’il était le dernier... Je suis désolé Meyer. Je pensais vraiment que... “  Commença à sangloter Benny.

Charlie se leva du canapé et vient l’encercler ces bras. Benny le repoussa immédiatement. Il n’était pas habitué à  être aussi proche du sicilien.

“Qu'es que tu fous ?! Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas me  blairer ?! “

“ C’est vrai. Tu me fais chier à un point cosmique. Mais tu es ma seule famille. Je tiens à toi, autant que je tiens à Meyer. Mais Benjamin, tu peu pas agir comme ça.”

“Charlie a raison. Ce n’est pas la première fois que se gamins m’insulte. Qu’importe Benny. On s’en fout. Je n’ai aucun compte à lui rendre. Être juif ne me regarde qu’a moi et à personne d’autre. Je ne veux plus que tu  défendes mon honneur, tu lui donnerais raison...”

“Un jour tu verras... Personne n’osera nous dire quoi que ce soit. Ils auront tous peur de nous. Et on rira bien...” répondit Salvatore, passant un bras  derrière l’épaule de Benny, comme pour le réconforté.

“Pour l’instant, tu viens te coucher. Les morveux comme toi, doivent dormir au moins sept heures par jour.” ordonna Frank, revenant dans la pièce principal.

Bugsy alla dans la chambre, ou se trouvait  trois lits , l’un d’eux déjà occupé par Calogero.

“Quel est le programme d’aujourd'hui ?” continua Costello.

“ Je dois aller voir l’autre fils de pute de Gino. Pour lui expliquer pourquoi son fils n’est pas rentré. T’inquiète Meyer, je ne lui dirais pas qu’il s'est pris une balle.” anticipa Luciano.

“Je dois aller parler à A.R. On dirait qu’il veut m’envoyer à Atlantic City avec ces idiots de frères d’Alessio.”

“Bon courage avec ces-là... Les mecs ont quand même le nom de Papes. Leur parent devait bien les détester. Qui appelle son fils Pius ? “ se demanda Frank pensant à tous les noms que portait les frères d’Alessio.

“Franchement, s’appeler Francesco ce n’est pas mieux...”

“Peut-être, mais s’appelé Salvatore, c’est pire. Je comprends pourquoi t’a changé de nom.”

“Enfoiré !” jura Charlie.

“Frank, tu restes avec eux ? Tu t’assures qu’il ne bouge pas d’ici, je repasserais dans la  matinée .” annonça Meyer prenant sa veste.

Il fut suivi par Charlie, qui s’empressa d’ouvrir la porte. Ils iront d’abord boire un bon café, histoire de faire tomber leur masque de froideur et révéler leur visage soulagé. Quand ils avaient entendu la porte frappé, l’adrénaline était montée à son paroxysme. Quand ils virent le morveux, toute la pression était retombée d’un coup. Ils en remercièrent le ciel, de leur avoir rendu leur idiot à deux pattes. Ils se regardèrent dans la rue, s’échangeant des regards soulagés. Entre eux il n’y avait que le silence. Pas besoin de mots pour décrire se part quoi ils étaient passé cette nuit. Jamais, ils n’admettront qu’ils ont failli pleurer de joie quand ils ont vu Benny à la porte. 

_ Être l'ami de quelqu'un signifie qu'on le comprend au-delà des apparences. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE! It's finish ! Sorry about that, but Meyer and Charlie are just need some break. They thought they were losing a friend this evening. Poor guys. They feel responsible for this little ball of emotions. Calogero meanwhile, is thrilled. Like a French song would say so well: It hovers for him. Except that Cal, as Benny so aptly calls him, is more sensitive than the others, and you understand that this story with heroin is not yet over for him. Sweet lord, why am I torturing my characters ?!   
> See you in the next chapter!
> 
> HOPE ! C’est fini ! Désolée pour cette fin, mais Meyer et Charlie vont juste souffler un bon coup. Ils ont cru perdre un ami se soir. Les pauvres. Ils se sentent responsable de cette petite boule d’émotions. Calogero quant à lui, est aux anges. Comme le dirait si bien une chanson française : Ça plane pour lui. Sauf que Cal, comme le nomme si bien Benny, est plus sensible que les autres, et vous avez compris que cette histoire d’héroïne n’est pas encore finie pour lui. Doux seigneur, pourquoi je torture mes personnages ?!   
> On se retrouve dans le prochain chapitre !


	8. Redheaded like an Irishman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ! I'm sorry, I took a long time writing this chapter. I was not really inspired ... In addition I really need some sleep... Whatever, I leave you with the new chapter! Oh and, I'm sorry if you find some mistakes, it's kind late when I'm publishing this... So, please don't judge me XD! Kiss !
> 
> Salut ! Je suis désolée, j’ai pris un temps fou à écrire ce chapitre. Je n’étais pas vraiment inspiré... En plus je manque de sommeil, bref, je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre ! Oh et, je suis désolée si vous trouvez une quelconque erreurs, il est assez tard quand je publie ceci... Donc, ne me jugez pas XD Kiss !

Sara était enfin dans sa nouvelle chambre, entrain de peindre le mur en plusieurs couleur. Distraite, la jeune femme observait les enfants jouer par la fenêtre. Tout lui paraissait hors du temps. Cela faisait déjà une semaine et demi depuis son arriver en Amérique. Les évènements  se succédèrent à vif allure. Meyer entra dans la pièce avec des planches en bois dans les bras.

“ J’ai trouvé ça pour faire des étagères pour les... Sara...Qu'es que tu fais ? “

“Tu n’aimes pas ? C’est les couleurs de l’arc en ciel.” sourie Sara, les pieds sur l’escabeau.

“Non... Je...bien... Mais... C’est... louer...” tenta d’expliquer Meyer, encore sous le choc de voir tant de couleurs sur le mur.

“Oh.” 

“ Ce n’est pas grave. Viens là, on va décider de l’emplacement des  planches. ” continua Meyer.

Beaucoup de chose se sont produite avant que tous deux se retrouve dans la même pièce. Une semaine haute en couleurs ! D'abord, quand Meyer raccompagna Sara à l’hôtel, sa mère l’attendais de pied ferme. La brune fut forcée de présenter Meyer. Sandra n’avait pas été très enchanté au premier abord. Mais  _ ce morveux avait un certain charme qui séduirait n’importe qui _ , se dit la mère. À force de prendre le petit déjeuner avec lui, tous les matins, elle finit par l’adopter comme un membre de la famille. Alors c’est évident que quand ils eurent enfin accès à l’appartement, Sandra demanda à Meyer d’aider Sara, pendant qu’elle travaillait. Sauf que rapidement, beaucoup de monde s’était incrusté pour soi-disant « aider ». En premier se fut Jacob, qui prétexta de s’ennuyé à la maison. Meyer n’eut autre choix que d’accepté l’aide de son frère. Puis ce fut au tour de Calogero. Celui-ci avait passé les premiers jours à récupérer chez Charlie. Sara venait régulièrement lui rendre visite, avec Jeremiah aussi. Ce fut ainsi qu’ils firent connaissance. Meyer n’appréciait pas vraiment le blond, mais à force, les deux réussirent à cohabiter. Donc suite à cela, il était normal que Calogero, Jeremiah  ** et ** Benny débarque dans l’appartement pour « filer un coup de main ». Calogero s’occupait du minimum avec Lucas. Ils faisaient la poussière par ci par là. Mais on les entendait surtout faire  des idioties. Jeremiah était chargé de ranger la salle à manger et la cuisine. C’était donc à prévoir que la grande partie des assiettes se retrouvèrent par terre. Benny, quant à lui, s’occupait de monter le lit dans la chambre principal. Sauf que bien sûr, lui repartir cette tâche, n’avais en aucun cas été une bonne idée.

“ Ça se voit, c’est un truc de  _ Sheygetz _ !  _ Kaker _ __ de putain de  visse ! Je t’emmerde ! ” grognait-il.

Meyer réalisa à temps son erreur et apparut dans la pièce juste avant que le lit ne passe par-dessus la fenêtre.

“ Benny, dis-toi que c’est comme une voiture.” conseilla amicalement Meyer.

“ Ouais, sauf qu’une voiture c’est bien plus facile à entretenir. Je ne suis pas payé pour monter des trucs moi ! Ça me fait chier !” s’énerva  Bugsy , envoyant un marteau dans le couloir. Celui-ci frappa le mur et laissa un creux assez visible.

Enfaite, tout l’appartement était assez endommagé. Il faudra passer plusieurs jours pour le remettre d’aplomb. Mais c’est ce qu’il y avait. Sandra avait eu un petit discount, vu qu’elle travaillait chez les propriétaires, les Rothstein. Meyer s’attendait quand même à plus de confort, ou peut-être il exigé le meilleur pour celle qu’il affectionnait profondément. La porte de l’entrée s’ouvrit délicatement. Jacob était de retour.

“Finalement, j’ai presque dû attendre !” lança Jeremiah.

“Y’avait une énorme queue. Ce soir c’est Sabbat, donc tout le monde  s'est rué dans l’épicerie pour faire les courses...”

“T’es vraiment aller dans une épicerie juive, Jack ?” demanda Meyer, qui marchait dans le couloir pour rejoindre la salle à manger.

“ Oui pourquoi ?”

“Tu m’étonne qu’il ait pris 30 ans à revenir, l’épicerie se trouve de l’autre coter de __ _ Lower _ _ East  _ _ Side _ ...” râla Jeremiah.

“J’ai  fait de mon mieux ! T’avais cas y aller !” se défendit Jacob.

“Ce n’est pas grave, qu’ as-tu ramener de bon ?” demanda Sara, aidant Calogero à s’assoir sur le minuscule canapé carmin.

“ J’ai du  _ gefilte _ __ _ fish _ __ et du __ _ tcholent _ _. _ Et comme dessert, j’ai pris de la __ _ chaleuth _ _ ! “  _ s’exclama  fièrement Jacob. 

“Oui donc, tu t’en bas les couilles du fait que l’on ne soit pas  ** que ** juif dans la pièce. J’te rappelle juste que t’a deux espèces de  _ shitty _ __ _ frenchy _ et un  _ goombah _ ... Peut-être ça aurait été plus simple d’aller chez Mr. Jones au coin de la rue. En plus, pour 4$ de plus, il t’aurait donné une bouteille de wiskey, qu’il fait venir de Philly...” suggéra Jeremiah, prenant les sacs bleue des mains de Jacob.

“T’es malade ?! Tu veux que les  _ fed _ débarque ici ou quoi ?! J’ai déjà presque failli me faire  attraper , alors on se calme...” protesta Calogero.

“Pourquoi les fédéraux iront débarquer ici, juste à cause d’un plat juif ? “ demanda confuse Sara.

“Ah non ma belle, t’y es pas du tout. Ne me dis pas que  tu ne sais pas qu’on est en époque de prohibition ?”

“Prohibition ? C’est quoi ça Jeremiah ? “

Le blond explosa de rire derrière le plan de travail de la cuisine. Celui-ci était posé au milieu de la cuisine, donc Jeremiah disparu comme une baleine qui venait de disparaitre sous la masse imposante d’eau.

“La prohibition, enfaite, c’est une loi rédiger cette année, qui t’interdit de consommé ou vendre de l’alcool. Sauf pour cause médical, il est  extrêmement interdit la consommation d’alcool dans tout le pays...” expliqua Jacob, reprenant les sacs en main, pour les ouvrir et disposer les plats sur la table.

“Sérieux ?! Et tu peux aller en prison ?”

“Yap.”  conclu le juif.

Un bruit strident fit écho dans l’appartement. Benny s’énervait tout seul dans la chambre. Meyer décida de l’appeler pour venir manger, cela évitera qu’il détruise la chambre de sa future belle-mère. « Future Belle-mère » se surprit à penser Lansky. Qu’elle étrange manière de voir cette femme, si effrayante au premier abord. Benny arriva en trombe. Il s’assit brusquement à coter de Calogero, le faisant presque sauter du canapé.

“Mais on ne le savait pas nous...” continua Sara. “ Ma mère a mélangé à son linge quelque bouteille de bière française. Elle m’a dit qu’elle les prenait pour que l’on célèbre notre arrivé en  Amérique ...”

Ils  regardèrent Sara avec des yeux grand ouvert.

“Oui, même que le monsieur qui a vu  nos valises , il n'a même pas vu...” conclu Lucas.

Jeremiah se redressa et s’inclina sur le plan de  travail .

“Si elles avaient voulu vraiment faire un trafic, elles se seraient fait choper... Mais sérieusement ?! Vous avez ramené des bières de France ?! Elles sont ou, je veux en gouter ?!” 

“Jeremiah, moins fort, imagine on t’entend ?! “ s’exclama en panique Jacob.

“Oh mais ta gueule  ** Meyer junior ** , t’es vraiment un coincé du cul, petit  _ Pisher _ _.”  _ s’insurgea Benny contre Jacob.

“Meyer ?! Fait quelque chose, Benny m’insulte gratuitement ! En yiddish en plus ! Et il me traite de petit morveux ?! Alors que je suis plus vieux que lui ?!”

“Jack... Arrête. Tu ressembles à un vrai  _ pisher _ _ ,  _ je le confirme.” répondit son frère préparant les plats, pour les verser dans le peu d’assiette qu’il restait.

Lucas c’était quant à lui levé, pour aller dans le vieux frigo, cherché les trois bouteilles de bières. Il les servit, et les réactions furent assez partagé.

“  _ Biérré _ _ la  _ _ Chapellé _ ...” tenta de prononcer Calogero avec son accent sicilien.

“ Attend, je sais, c’est : __ _ Biéreuh _ _ la  _ _ Chápel _ ...” tenta à son tour Benny.

“  Eurg ... Vous assassinez la langue française... Lulu, comment lit-on le nom de cette bière ? “ demanda Jacob donnant la bouteille à son frère.

“ C’est :  _ Bière Lachapelle _ .” répondit l’enfant, un sourire collé aux dents.

“ _ Oh lala... _ ” ria Jeremiah buvant une gorgée. “ARRFFFF... Beurk .... Mais c’est dégeu votre bière, bande de  _ shitty _ __ _ frenchy _ _! _ “

“Euh enfin, ça passe hein... J’ai gouté pire en Sicile. De toute façon, y’a que les  mick et les boches qui savent faire de la bonne bière, donc bon... T’a déjà de la chance de gouter un truc qui vient de France, donc te  pleins pas...”

“Je suis  d'accord avec Calogero. Il y a clairement mieux, mais clairement pire aussi.”

“ T’en sais quoi Meyer ?! C’est à peine si tu bois. Tu te balade d’un coter à un autre avec ta tasse de café ! Bientôt tu  vas te mettre à boire du lait comme  Rothstein ...”

“Benny ! “

“ Quoi ?! C’est vrai en plus ! Le mec se balade h24 avec un verre de lait !”

“Benny ! “ répéta Meyer, qui commençais à s’ énervé fortement.

Il n’appréciait pas que les autres sachent qu’il avait une certaine proximité avec Arnold  Rothstein . Cela pourrait lui causer du tort durant ces business. Comme ça pourrait être le cas avec  Chalky White. Les choses devaient se faire discrètement. Benjamin se tue finalement. Il n’avait guère le choix, il craignait son ami. Quand il le voulait, Meyer pouvait être très agressif. Jacob avait déjà connu cette facette de son frère, une fois à cause de leur père. Il était encore une fois rentré saoul. Mais cette fois ci, il se mit à agresser leur mère. Ce fut la goute de trop. Meyer c’était violement jeté sur l’homme. Il avait riposté, insultant son fils de toute les insulte en yiddish possible et imaginable. La bagarre s’en suivit jusqu’à tard dans la nuit. Meyer fut chassé de la maison et malgré les supplications de sa mère, il obéi à son père. Dans un acte désespéré,  Yetta avait arraché la nappe qui se trouvait sur la table, toute la vaisselle c’était brisé au sol. Mais qu’importe, un de ces fils lui échappait des mains. Elle le perdait dans la froideur des rues de  _ Lower _ _ East  _ _ Side _ . La vie pouvait être cruel parfois. Meyer lança un dernier regard à son frère puis à sa mère.  _ Regarde-moi, regrette-moi...  _ Mais jamais il ne revient sur sa décision. Comme le disait parfois Charlie, Meyer pouvait être extrêmement têtue et buté. Pour preuve, cette nuit-là, au lieu de frappé à l’appartement de Charlie, le juif alla dormir dans son garage. Il venait de l’ouvrir avec l’aide de Benny. C’était surtout une couverture pour pouvoir voler sans problème des voitures. Il avait dormi la, à même le sol. Comme les chiens errants, comme un rien, qu’il était... À force d’entendre ces mots déroutant sortir de la bouche d’une personne que vous aimez, vous finissez par y croire. Il avait 17 ans, et il crut qu’il allait mourir de froid cette nuit-là. Charlie le retrouva le lendemain, violet, le bout des doigts noires. Il avait failli mourir. Meyer se fit la promesse que jamais il ne laisserait que cela arrive avec un être qui lui est proche. Voilà pourquoi il voulait le meilleur pour Sara et sa famille. Elle avait transformé sa vie grise et terne en quelque chose de coloré, de magnifique. Ce qu’il ressentait pour elle était plus grand que tout ce qu’il avait vécu auparavant. Il l’aimait  profondément , il était fous amoureux.

“ MEYER, PUTAIN !” Hurla Benny.

Il sursauta de surprise. Les jeunes le  regardaient longuement. Il se sentit idiot.

“Tu sais ou es ma sœur ?” redemanda Lucas.

“Euh et bien... Peut-être  aux toilettes ?”

“Non, je vois d’ici, la porte est grande ouverte. On l’ appelle mais elle ne répond pas. “ expliqua Calogero.

“Je suis le seul à entendre des voix qui viennent de dehors ?” se questionna Jacob allant à la  fenêtre .

Ce fut l’effroi pour le jeune juif.

“ C’est Sara ! Elle s’engueule avec la bande à Sandro !” s’exclama Jack.

“La bande à Sandro ?! Putain c’est une blague ?! Il faut la sortir de la !” s’exclama Jeremiah en panique.

“Dans la chambre de Sara, par la fenêtre, y’a des escaliers de secours ! Elle a du passé par la quand on était  distrait !” indiqua Calogero.

Meyer fur le premier à courir vers la  fenêtre , suivit de son frère et de Jeremiah.

“Putain, c’est une fouteuse de merde... Je peux même plus boire ma bière dégueu tranquille ! ” s’énerva Benny posant sa bouteille pour suivre les autres.

Sara était seule face à un gang de sicilien, déjà âgé de la vingtaine pour la plus part. Au sol, se trouvait un jeune garçon, cheveux roux, grand et extrêmement bien habillé. Certain des sicilien tentèrent encore une fois d’attaquer le jeune, mais Sara dégaina son cutter (celui qu’elle utilisait pour la peinture). Par peur, ils reveinèrent en  arrière .

“ _ Guardami _ __ _ questa _ __ _ piccola _ __ _ puttana _ _ ...  _ _ Sei _ _ molto  _ _ carina _ _ la  _ _ mia _ __ _ bellezza _ _ … _ " lui dit le leader du groupe.

Les rires suivaient chaque mot prononcé par le sicilien. À croire que son gang n’avait pas vraiment de personnalité. Ils riaient bêtement, sans vraiment  réfléchir .  _ De véritable mouton _ , se dit Sara.

“ _ Hai  _ _ una _ _ bocca  _ _ così _ __ _ delicata _ _ ,  _ _ intorno _ _ al  _ _ mio _ __ _ cazzo _ _ ,  _ _ deve _ __ _ essere _ __ _ così _ __ _ morbido _ _ e  _ _ cattivo _ _ …"  _ continua Sandro,  faisant des mimiques dégoutantes.

Meyer, qui avait appris l’italien avec Charlie, était fous de rage à entendre de tel propos. Oui il avait déjà pensé la même chose. Les lèvres de Sara était si douce et appétissante... Mais l’entendre de la bouche d’un abruti, la par contre, Meyer n’aimait pas. Il arriva derrière Sara. Elle se poussa légèrement pour lui faire place. Sandro ne recula en rien, même après avoir vu Jacob et Jeremiah débarqué.

“Sandro, tu lui  fous la paix.” ordonna le blond. 

Ces deux se connaissait bien. Tout le monde se connais dans la rue. Surtout si vous possédé un gang de taille importante. C’était le cas de Jeremiah et son frère  Nahël , et c’était le cas de Sandro.

“  _ Che odore ! odora di _ kike _! “  _ ria le sicilien, accompagné de ces perroquets.

“Je n’ai rien compris, à part l’insulte dirigé pour nous les juifs...” confia Jacob à son frère.

“ Je pense que l’on peut résoudre cela calmement, vous ne trouvé pas ?” tenta Meyer, même s'il avait plutôt une envie de dégainer son arme et de foutre une balle à tous ces idiots.

“ Résoudre ça ?  S _ ciocco _ __ _ lavato _ _ male !  _ _ Distruggerò _ _ la tua  _ _ sporca _ __ _ razza _ _ di  _ _ kike _ _ , ti  _ _ pentirai _ _ di  _ _ essere _ _ …" _

Sandro fut brutalement interrompu... Par un silence ? Sara vit le visage du gang entier se pétrir d’effroi. Ils en avaient des sueurs froides. Quand la brune se retourna pour demander aux autres  ce qu’il se passait... Elle vit Benny s’avancer, un énorme sourire collé au visage, avec une arme en main.

“C’est Ben Siegel !” s’ exclama l’un des perroquets.

Le gang de sicilien était sous le choc, comme s'ils venaient de voir un fantôme. C’est alors que ceux qui se trouvait à l’arrière du groupe, commencèrent à partir, puis ce fut au tour de ceux du milieu. Bientôt, il ne restait que Sandro et trois membres. Ils hésitèrent à partir, mais par respect pour leur leader, ils durent rester plus longtemps.

“ _ Sandro,  _ _ andiamo _ _ ,  _ _ andiamo _ _. Il ragazzo è  _ _ completamente _ __ _ pazzo _ _! Si  _ _ dice _ __ _ che _ __ _ abbia _ __ _ ucciso _ _ un semplice passante con  _ _ una _ __ _ chiave _ __ _ inglese _ _ ” _

_ “Non  _ _ ho _ __ _ paura _ _ di un  _ _ fottuto _ _ kike.” _

Benjamin s’avança encore, malgré la protestation de Meyer qui lui ordonnait de bien vouloir ranger sont arme. Mais Benny n’en fit rien. L’adrénaline lui montait déjà au cerveau. Son arme était à quelque centimètre de Sandro, quand il décida d’interagir avec son homologue.

“Alors ? Ton copain Mario ? Il s’en est  remis ? “

Le sang de Sandro se glaça. Ces yeux s'ouvrirent d’effroi. Mario Rossi. Il fut l’un des membres du gang de Sandro. Retrouvé violement assassiné dans la rue. Près de son corps se trouvait des restes d’huile à moteur et un tournevis. Le sicilien fit vite la liaison. Benny avait violement tué Mario avec l’aide d’un tournevis, qu’il lui planta dans les yeux, puis la gorge et enfin l’acheva à l’aide de son arme. Les motifs ? Les seuls témoins présents au début de la dispute, affirme qu’ils ont entendu un certain « Salvatore » se faire insulter par la victime. Sandro ne pensa même pas à l’honneur ni à la dignité. Il courut dans la direction inverse avec ces trois perroquets. Mais bien sûr, ça manquait d’action aux yeux de Ben Siegel. Par pur plaisir, il se mit à tirer dans leurs directions. Meyer lui sauta immédiatement dessus lui criant qu’il était un imbécile doublé d’un idiot. Jeremiah et Jacob allèrent rejoindre Sara, qui s’occupait du pauvre garçon.

“Je crois que c’est la première fois que je rencontre un poil de  carotte !” s’exclama le blond.

“ Et si au lieu de nous  regarder , tu nous donnais un coup de main ? C'est qu’il est géant quand même, c’est dur de le relever !” commenta Jacob à bout de souffle.

Ils réussirent finalement à faire lever le jeune garçon. Le plus dure était de le ramener dans l’appartement de Sara. Mais avec beaucoup de patience, ils arrivèrent à le coucher sur le canapé. Calogero céda gentiment sa place, allant s’assoir sur l’une des chaises. Benny le rejoint, de manière si brusque, qu’il fit presque tomber le vase de fleur. Lucas le rattrapa de justesse et jeta un regard noir à Siegel.

“ Pffff ... J’en avait marre de faire la queue dans les escaliers...” se  plaint-il .

“Tu avais cas monter par les escaliers de secours, aucun de nous t’a obligé à nous suivre. Et puis tu aurais pu nous filer un petit coup de main, ça serrait aller encore plus vite ! “ lui répondit Jeremiah, énervé par la remarque du jeune juif.

“ Tu me veux quoi sale  _ shlokh _ ?! __ “

“  _ Ben zona !”  _ provoqua Jeremiah.

Benny se leva immédiatement, Jeremiah bomba son torse. Ils allaient se bagarrer, mais Meyer les retient à grand coup de «  _ Yes  _ ?! »

“Ça veut dire quoi  _ ben zona _ ?” demanda  innocemment Lucas.

“ Enfaite c’est  un jeu de mot avec le prénom de Benjamin et un gros mot en yiddish...” expliqua Jacob, prenant Lucas dans ces bras.

“Je peux parler ? “ demanda Sara.

Les regards se tournèrent vers elle. La brune demanda au jeune garçon de reprendre ce qu’il lui disait.

“ Je m’ appelle Braiden O’Sullivan .” se présenta le roux.

“ Un irlandais ?! Il manquait plus que ça... Je n’y crois pas. Mais y’a la terre toute entière chez toi __ _ shitty _ __ _ frenchy _ _.  _ T’es devenu internationale ou quoi ?!” s’ écria le blond.

“  O’Sullivan ? Tu es le fils de l’avocat  Finian O’Sullivan ? “ demanda curieux Meyer.

“ Oui c’est exact.”

“Que fait tu ici !? Tu dois avoir plus de thune que nous tous  réunis , non ?” 

Sara regarda Benny avec un regard  accusateur . 

“Ça ne nous regarde pas ce qu’il faisait ici. Le problème ici, c’est que  cet abruti de Sicilien...”

“Sandro.” corrigea Jacob.

“... lui a volé son portefeuille et la tabassé ! “ conclut Sara.

Meyer soupira et lui prit délicatement le poignet, pour l’amené discrètement dans sa chambre. Il referma la porte derrière  lui.

“Meyer ? Que se passe  t ’il ? “

“Sara, ne refais plus jamais ça.”

“Faire quoi ?” 

“Sortir dehors et te prendre pour une justicière. Je ne sais pas comment était Paris, mais New York est dangereux. Ils auraient pu te faire du mal. Imagine l’un deux t’auraient tiré dessus ? Imagine qu’ils t’auraient aussi battu, voir violé ? Sara, New York est plus que dangereux. Sara, ne refait plus jamais ça.”

Sara bouda légèrement. C’était plus fort qu’elle. Quand quelqu’un est en danger, il faut qu’elle aille l’aider. Meyer s’approcha doucement. Sa respiration était calme. Il passa une de ses mains sur la hanche de la brune, pour la ramener vers lui. Il passa une autre main dans ces longs cheveux. Elle frémit au touché. Sara s’empara de la bouche de Meyer violement. Surpris par cette réaction il rompit le baiser.

“Sara...” dit-il d’une voix rauque mais calme. “On en  a déjà parler... Doucement. On a le temps Sara. Il ne faut pas se brusquer. Laissons les choses se faire naturellement...”

“Meyer... Pardon... C’est juste que...”

“Sara, demain je ne  pourrais pas venir te voir. Je dois aller à Atlantic City, pour quelque business...”

“Tu y va seul ?”

“Oui. Enfin non, mais Charlie, Frank et Benny vont rester à New York. Donc s'il y a quelque chose... Tu vas les voir.”

“Meyer... tu y reste qu’un jour ?”

“Atlantic city est à 2 heures d’ici...  _ Yakirati _ _ ,  _ je serais  là au plus tard à 20h. Je demanderais à ta mère si je peux t’emmener à diner.”

“Que toi et moi ? Tu crois qu’elle dira oui ?”

“ Ta mère est quelqu’un qui se préoccupe beaucoup. Elle a juste besoin d’être rassurer. Elle dira oui, j’en suis sûr.”

Meyer, qui avait toujours sa main perdue dans les cheveux brun ondulée, rapprocha son visage pour embrasser délicatement Sara. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un tango de passion assoiffé. Leur mouvement était lent, démesurément lent. Leur salive se mélangeait au grès de la valse de leurs langues. Les hanches de Sara se rapprochait encore plus de Meyer, se fut à ce moment qu’elle sentit une bosse pressée contre sa jambe. Elle laissa un gémissement se noyer dans les lèvres de Meyer. Le juif serra sa prise sur les hanches de la jeune. Elle fit dévaler  ses mains jusqu’à la bosse en question. Meyer sursauta et rompit le baiser.

“Sara. J’avais dit quoi ? On prend notre temps.” lui dit-il haletant, tentant de cacher son début d’érection.

La porte frappa délicatement, ils  sursautèrent .

“Meyer je vais rentrer, y’a maman qui a besoin d’aide pour ranger les commissions. Papa ne va pas tarder à rentrer, donc je  préfère être à la maison...”

“Jacob, tu appelles s'il y’a un  problème .” lui demanda son frère.

“ Ne t’ inquiète pas... À plus Sara !”

Sara lui dit gentiment au revoir, avant de se rapprocher de l’oreille de Meyer, et de lui susurrer érotiquement  quelques mots .

“ Dis-moi des mots que je me rappellerais quand tu partiras...”

Pris au dépourvut, Meyer lui fit un grand sourire. Il remit ces deux mains sur les hanches de Sara, pour la  rapproché de lui.

“La courbe de tes yeux fait le tour de mon cœur... Ton sourire et ta belle chevelure, ont mis des étoiles dans mes yeux depuis que t’ai vu  la première fois .”

Sara embrassa passionnément Meyer, qui ne tarda pas à répondre au baiser avec beaucoup d’ardeur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STOP! The chapter is finished! Say so, there are a lot of people at Sara home, she will surely prepare a party! I can already tell you that the next chapter promises to be colorful! You can imagine what will happen ... No? So let's meet for the next chapter! Bye!
> 
> STOP ! Le chapitre est fini ! Dis donc, il y en a du monde chez Sara, elle va surement préparer une fête ! Je peux déjà vous dire que le prochain chapitre promet d’être haut en couleur ! Vous vous doutez des choses qui vont se passer... Non ? Alors on se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre ! Bye !


	9. Killing me softly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I’m really sorry to have make you waiting for this chapter. In France, because of the Coronavirus / Covid-19, it has become chaos. Our president spoke a few hours ago and he announced that tomorrow, from 12pm , we will all be in confinement and we aren't allowed to go outside. Yes it allows me to write more, but it also upsets my life. And it is in this atmosphere of chao that I come to tell you, reader of my fanfiction, to respect the measures of your country. Stay at home, do not play with fire, because who plays ends up burning. Respect the health instructions that have been imposed on you, it is for your own good and that of your neighbors! There, it was just a little reminder. Kiss! Be safe !
> 
> Avant toute choses, je suis vraiment désolée pour l’attente de ce chapitre. En France, à cause du Coronavirus/ Covid-19, c’est devenu le chaos. Notre président à parler il y a quelque heure et il a annoncé que demain, à partir de 12h nous seront tous en confinement avec interdictions de sortie. Oui ça me permet de écrire plus, mais ça bouleverse aussi ma vie. Et c’est dans cette ambiance de chao que je viens vous demander, lecteur de ma fanfiction, de respecter les mesures de votre pays. Restez chez vous, ne jouez pas avec le feu, car qui joue finit par se bruler. Respectez les consignes de santé qui vous ont été imposé, c’est pour votre bien et ceux de vos voisins ! Voilà, c’était juste un petit rappelle. Bonne lecture !

“Et il va rester combien de temps parmi nous ?”

“ Je ne sais pas maman. Mais pour l’instant il dort profondément, donc on attendra demain pour savoir...” répondit Sara en fermant la porte sa chambre.

“Écoute, moi ça ne me dérange pas... Mais bon, ça fait beaucoup de garçon à la maison... Et comme tu es toute seule, on ne sait jamais ce que les gens vont penser.”

Elles traversèrent le couloir, pour rejoindre la salle à manger/cuisine. Sandra prit son assiette et commença à manger sur le canapé. Sara c’était assise à coter d’elle, mais sur le tapis.

“Et Calogero, comment  va-t-il ?”

“Oh, il récupère. Il peut déjà bouger plus facilement le bras. Ça lui fait moins mal. Le médecin dit que c’est étonnant que la douleur se soit  apaisée d’un coup.”

“C’est triste quand même. Pauvre garçon. Il se trouvait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.” commenta la blonde, portant un bout de pain à sa bouche.

Sara repensa au mensonge qu’elle dû inventer. La jeune fille ne savait pas vraiment ce qui c’était passé, mais elle était sûr que Charlie, Benny, Meyer, Jeremiah et accessoirement Calogero, baignaient dans une affaire louche. Mais bien sûr, elle n’allait pas raconter cela à sa mère. Donc, un braquage de banque fut la meilleure excuse qu’elle put imaginer.

“Sinon. Parle-moi en détail de ton petit juif. Cela m’intéresse.”

“Oh... Euh... Il travaille dans un garage. Il est diplômé en mécanique. Il a aussi fait des études religieuses, il avait de très bonne note. Jacob, son frère m’a montré certain de c’est résultat.”

“Et pourquoi ce ne fut pas Meyer qui te les a  montrés ?” 

“Oh, et bien, Meyer ne voulait pas que je les voie. Il disait que c’était que des bouts de papier, en rien cela ne  reflétait la réalité.”

“Je vois, il est humble... Ça  a l’air d’un brave garçon. ”

“Oui...C’est  exact . Il est arrivé ici en 1911. Il avait 9 ans.”

“Hum. Il se fait vieux sur le territoire.”

“Presque 10 ans, ce n’est pas rien. C’est vrai...” 

“Il a eu  des conquêtes avant toi ?”

“Je ne crois pas. Meyer n’est pas ce genre d’homme, du moins c’est l’impression que j’ai. “ constata Sara, repensant au nombre de fois ou Meyer lui a fait comprendre qu’elle allait trop vite. “Il est réservé et pas vraiment tactile. Il a un regard tendre, mais il est réticent dans c’est mouvement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.”

“Peut-être qu’il est timide. Sous c’est air de calculateur, il est plus fragile qu’il n’y parait. Du moins émotionnellement. Tu sais, certain homme n’aime pas les femmes trop entrepreneuse. Il recherche plutôt de bonne mère au foyer. Des femmes sages et qui savent ou est leur place. Tu n’échapperas pas à la règle tu sais... Surtout avec un mari juif. ”

“Il est diffèrent. Il fête noël, il mange de la viande sans être casher. Meyer est comme moi, libéré !”

“Écoute, je te fais confiance. Je te laisse avec t’es amis pendant la journée. Je te laisse voir Meyer, dans la mesure du possible. Nous venons d’arriver, ça serait dommage que ta réputation soit tachée à cause d’un malentendu. Donc s’il te plait ne te précipite pas. Ne commet pas les mêmes erreurs que j’ai  commis par le passé. La vie ne pardonne pas Sara.”

“Oui, maman, je le sais...”

Sandra embrassa le front de sa fille et se leva pour aller laver son assiette. Elle jeta un petit regard à sa fille.

“Il embrasse bien ?”

Sara rougit instantanément. Sa mère avait le don de passé du coq à l’âne. En plus  âpres une conversation aussi sérieuse, Sara ne put que se sentir mal à l’aise.

“MAMAN !” S’ exclama la jeune, se levant du sol.

“Chut ! Ton frère et le rouquin dorme !” ria Sandra, au bord des larme de joie.

Dans son restaurant froid et humide de _ Little  _ _ Italy _ _ , _ Gino comptait l’argent de la journée. Il faisait une tonne pour lui et une autre pour son boss. Calogero était caché dans les escaliers. Scrutant le moindre fait et geste de son père, il finit par remonter brusquement, fermant la porte de la chambre derrière lui. Le sicilien se jeta sur son lit, pour en sortir un journal tout chiffonner. À l’intérieur se trouvait un petit sachet marron, remplit de quelque gramme d’héroïne. Calogero n’hésita pas et sniffa le tout. Il s’allongea le long du lit attendant patiemment que les effets de la drogue commencent. Le plafond commença légèrement à osciller au grès de sa respiration. Puis une sensation naquit dans le bas de son ventre. Après quelque seconde, Calogero se sentit planer. Il était libre et enfin bien. Il aimait ça, il ne vivait que pour ça. Un flash apparut, suivit d’un autre, et encore un autre. C’était orgasmique. Il se sentait vivre, ça respiration et les battements de son cœur faisait écho dans sa tête. Calogero était au maximum du plaisir. C’était l'euphorie total. Il bougeait dans tous les sens, sans pouvoir contrôler ces mouvements. Petit à petit, ces paupières se fermèrent, les battements de son cœur ralentirent, il somnolait. Dans un dernier éclair de lucidité, il éteint ça lampe de chevet et s’endormie sous les draps. À ce moment, Gino entra dans la chambre. Le père ne se doutait absolument de rien. Il referma la porte. En descendant, il prit son manteau et son chapeau __ _ fedora _ , quittant le restaurant. Discrètement, il monta dans sa  _ Ford T  _ couleur noir. Le moteur fit un bruit rauque quand Gino l’alluma. Après 40 minutes de trajet, il arriva enfin à destination. Le sicilien tourna encore en rond dans la rue, il cherchait une place ou se stationné, après quelques minutes de patience, il se stationna et marcha pour 2 petite minutes. Il arriva dans un quartier italien du Bronx. Sans hésiter, il mit la clé dans la serrure dans appartement au réez de chausser. À peine il fut rentré à l’intérieur de la maison, trois enfants se ruèrent sur lui en  criant :

“Papa !  Papa ! “

La plus veille était âgée de 11 ans, son frère avait 7 ans et la petite dernière avait 4 ans.

“Bianca, pourquoi t’es frère son encore  réveillé ?” demanda Gino avec un air tendre.

“Pardon papa, mais c’est qu’il y a de la visite. C’est la tante de maman qui est venu diner.”  répondit la jeune enfant.

“Papa ! Il y a encore à manger pour toi ! Maman a préparé exprès pour toi !” lui dit son fils.

“Merci Gigi, c’est gentil de m’avoir prévenu. Lucinda, tu viens dans mes bras ?” demanda le père avant de prendre sa petite dernière dans ces bras.

Les quatre sicilien marchèrent en direction de la salle à manger, là où se trouvait  les invités ...

Jeremiah faisait le tour de  _ Orchard Street _ , pour rien au monde il ne voulait rentrer. La nuit était terriblement froide ou peut-être était-ce la peur qui lui refroidissait le corps. Il était jaloux de tout le monde. De Sara, parce qu'elle avait une famille incroyablement originale, intéressante, pleine de bonne choses. De Calogero, parce qu’il vivait avec son père, il ne manquait jamais de nourriture. De Jacob et son stupide frère, car ils étaient toujours unis, et qu'ils s’aimaient plus que tout au monde. Et de se poil de carotte, qui était riche et avait toujours ce qu’il voulait. Il était jaloux, énervé, mais surtout très triste, de ne pas avoir ce que les autres avaient. Il finit par s’assoir dans une ruelle noire, remplit de chats errants. Jeremiah était par terre, les genoux contre sa poitrine. Il fredonna quelques mots, que l’on pourrait  associer à une chanson...

“ _Momma_ _please_ _stop_ _cryin_ _, I_ _can't_ _stand the_ _sound_ _..._   
_Your_ _pain_ _is_ _painful_ _and_ _its_ _tearin_ _' me down..._   
_I_ _hear_ _glasses_ _breakin_ _as I_ _sit_ _up in_ _my_ _bed_ _...”_

Les larmes chaudes coulèrent les unes après les autres tout le long de son visage. Les chats le regardèrent un moment avant de continuer à fouiller dans  les poubelles .

“ _You_ _fight_ _about money, bout me and_ _my_ _brothers_ _..._   
_And_ _this_ _I come home to,_ _this_ _is_ _my_ _shelter_ _..._   
_Never_ _knowin_ _what_ _love_ _could_ _be_ _,_ _you'll_ _see_ _..._   
_I_ _don't_ _want_ _love to destroy me like_ _it_ _has_ _done_ _my_ _family...”_

Les chats firent un silence avant de fuir dans tous les sens. Quelque chose approchait d’entre les poubelles, mais Jeremiah était tellement absorbé par ces sentiments, qu’il n’entendit rien. Plus il chantait et plus les mots était dur à prononcer. Ces lèvres tremblaient et ces membres aussi, mais pas du froid, plutôt de la douleur qu’il ressentait au fond de son être. Il se montrait fort, drôle et intéressant. Mais la réalité en était toute autre.  Nahël , son frère, lui faisait terriblement peur. Celui-ci régnait à la maison, comme il le faisait dehors, c’est à dire avec violence. Jeremiah se souviens, quand son père était encore vivant. Ils s’aimaient tous. Ils étaient heureux. Mais le jour ou leur mère, Berthe, reçu un appel de l’usine de montage ou travaillait son mari, tout bascula. Jeremiah et  Nahël durent aller chercher le cadavre de leur père couper en deux, et prendre les mesures nécessaires pour son enterrement. Si suite à cela, Jeremiah en devient profondément fragile, son frère au contraire en devient de plus en plus violent. Il devient leur père de famille. Berthe tomba malade quelque temps après cela, elle venait de donner naissance à Eliane, aujourd’hui âgée de 2 ans,  Nahël lui ordonna de rester coucher. Ce qu’elle fit, de peur des représailles de son fils. Il décida par la suite que tout le monde devait travailler. Les sept enfants, y compris Jeremiah, durent quitter l’école. Les trois seul qui pouvait rester à la maison était Eliane, Rachel (qui avait à l’époque 2 ans) et Joseph (qui avait 3 ans). Mais bien sûr, ils restaient pour s’occuper de leur mère s'il y avait un problème. Les cinq autres enfants devaient se sacrifier. Rose (âgée de 14 ans) devient couturière. C’était de la confection industrielle, donc il est prévisible que tôt ou tard un accident arrive. La machine à coudre lui arracha violement le pouce, alors qu’elle essayait d’enlever le tissu qui y était pris.  Nahël la frappa toute la nuit à cause de cela. À cette époque, s'il vous manquait un quoi que ce soit, vous n’étiez bon qu’à être jeté à la rue. La société de l’époque ne portait pas dans son cœur les invalides. Rose recevait un salaire annuel de $1496.  Nahël voulait cet argent. Heureusement pour Rose, sa patronne la garda, prétextant que c’était une très bonne couturière. Mais Jeremiah savait que la vraie raison était que  Nahël avait soudoyé sexuellement la patronne. David, Maurice et Albert (âgé respectivement de 11, 9 et 7 ans) travaillaient tous les trois comme vendeur de journaux. C’était un bon moyen pour  Nahël d’avoir toujours un œil sur eux. Le problème était que Albert, étant le plus jeune, était obligatoirement le plus mignon. Les gens avaient donc tendance à lui donner des petits pourboires. Sauf que  Nahël ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces deux autres frères ramenaient moins d’argent pour le même nombre de journaux vendu. Pour les punir, leur grand frère les frappaient avec la ceinture, jusqu’à ce que leur dos soit saignant. Il fallait toujours faire preuve de violence pour éduquer les enfants. Jeremiah quant à lui, quitta l’école pour rejoindre le gang de son frère. Mais le jeune juif aspirait à autre chose qu’être un simple truand de rue. Il avait toujours aimé écrire des poèmes en yiddish ou en anglais. Même s'il faisait beaucoup de fautes d’orthographe, Jeremiah avait toujours eu une relation fusionnelle avec le stylo et la feuille. Pourtant, à première vue, il ne faisait pas le genre de garçon qui pourrait devenir un  _ Shakespeare _ juif. Pourtant il regorgeait de beaucoup de talent ! Mais  Nahël sans contre fichait. L’argent était ça seule priorité. Il écrasait tout et tous pour arriver à ces fins. Celui qui ne faisait pas ce qu’il ordonnait, subissais alors le châtiment. C’était le cas de Jeremiah. Aujourd’hui il était resté avec Sara et les autres toute la journée, alors qu’il devait être dans la rue avec son jeu de dés improvisé.  Nahël le frapperait jusqu’à ce qu’il perde connaissance. Il le savait, car ça lui était déjà arrivé la fois ou le trafic d’héroïne ne c’était pas bien passé. Il avait foiré la transaction  ** ET ** en plus n’étais pas rentré. Son frère l’aurait défiguré si leur mère ne se serait pas interposé. Sauf que si Jeremiah avait été épargné, ça mère, quant à elle, se fit assaillir de coup par son propre fils. Jeremiah ne voulait plus jamais revivre cela. Il voulait en finir avec cette vie qui était  la sienne. 

_“I_ _ran_ _away_ _today_ _,_ _ran_ _from_ _the_ _noise,_ _ran_ _away_ _..._   
_Don't_ _wanna_ _go_ _back_ _to_ _that_ _place_ _.._   
_but_ _don’t_ _have_ _no_ _choice_ _, no_ _way_ _..._

 _In_ _our_ _family_ _portrait_ _we_ _look_ _pretty_ _happy_ _..._   
_Let's_ _play_ _pretend_ _act_ _and_ _like_ _it_ _comes_ _so_ _naturally_ _“_

Une masse imposante de poils sortit de la pénombre. Un croisement évidant entre une serpillère et un chien. L’animal se rapprochait doucement de Jeremiah, comme pour ne pas l’effrayer. Attiré par le bruit, Jeremiah jeta un coup d’œil sur son coter droit. Le chien s’assied prêt de lui, faisant pendre sa grosse langue remplit de salive.

“ _Remember_ _that_ _the night_ _you_ _left_ _you_ _took_ _my_ _shining_ _star ?_   
_Daddy_ _don't_ _leave_ _..._   
_Don't_ _leave_ _us_ _here_ _alone_ _..._   
_Mom_ _will_ _be_ _nicer_ _..._   
_I'll_ _be_ _so_ _much_ _better_ _,_ _I'll_ _tell_ _my_ _brothers_ _..._   
_Oh, I_ _won't_ _spill_ _the_ _milk_ _at_ _dinner_ _..._   
_I'll_ _be_ _so_ _much_ _better_ _,_ _I'll_ _do_ _everything_ _right..._   
_I'll_ _be_ _your_ _little_ _boy_ _forever_ _..._   
_I'll_ _go to_ _sleep_ _at night..._ ” Continua de chanter Jeremiah, tout en regardant le chien.

La lune était pleine et haute dans le ciel new yorkais.  Braiden n’arrivait pas à dormir. Il pensait à lui. Les draps se froissèrent, le rouquin se leva pour aller à la fenêtre. Peut-être que la seule façon d’arrêter d’avoir de tel pensé contre nature, était d’en finir avec ça vie. Il ouvrit de manière hésitante la fenêtre. Posant délicatement un pied sur le rebord de l’escalier de secours, il prit une grande bouffer d’air.

“ Alors comme ça tu t’es pris pour un petit oiseau ?” demanda Sandra ramenant Braiden à l’intérieur.”

“Laissez-moi, Madame ! Il n’y a plus aucune raison pour que je continu à  vivre ! ”

“Pardon ? Il y a toujours une raison pour vivre. Je pensais, jadis, exactement comme toi, jusqu’à ce que j’aie mes deux enfants.” lui répondit la femme, s’asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

“Pour moi il n’y a plus d’espoir. Je suis en éternel péché ! Je dois payer de mes actes !” 

Alors que  Braiden allait encore une fois essayer de se jeter par la  fenêtre , Sandra le ramena au lit.

“Écoute, déjà je ne pense pas que tu arriveras à te tuer en te jetant de cette distance. Le pire qu’il puisse t’arriver est de faire un magnifique séjour à l’hôpital, sans plus. Ensuite, les médecins préviendront t’es parents, qui viendront te chercher. Pour finir, si tu ne me dis pas ce qu’il se passe, je ne pourrais jamais t’aider. Tu peux tout me dire, je suis  une aussi mère...” réconforta Sandra en prenant Brady dans ces bras.

“Madame, c’est trop tard pour moi, le démon est rentré dans mon être.”

“Qui t’a dit cela ?!”

“L’église ! C’est un péché, c’est dégoutant. Mes parents auront honte s'ils le découvrent ! Je dois en finir avec ma vie, pour le bien de  tous ! ”

Alors que  Braiden tenta pour la troisième fois de se jeter par la fenêtre, Sandra l’attrapa et le gifla. Son visage fut violement tourné vers la gauche, ne comprenant pas, il la regarda confus.

“Plus jamais je ne veux t’entendre dire que tu es un péché, que tu es la honte de ta famille ou même que tu devrais mourir ! Tu m’entends ?!” s’ énerva Sandra.

Le rouquin laissa quelque larme couler, alors qu’il s’écroulait au sol. Sandra s’accroupit pour le rejoindre, prenant son visage entre  ces douces mains de mère.

“  Braiden , c’est ça ? Dis-moi ce qu’il se passe ! Pourquoi tu t’es enfui de chez toi, j’ai besoin de savoir.  Braiden , jamais je ne me permettrais de juger aucune de tes actions. Même si tu tues quelqu’un. Mais tu dois parler pour que nous puissions t’aider. Je suis là pour toi, nous sommes tous là pour  t’aider ! ” consola Sandra.

“Madame... C’est terrible.”  céda en pleure l’irlandais. “Je suis tombé amoureux d’un homme, et je l’ai embrassé...”

Sandra fut d’abord surprise. Elle ne s’attendais pas vraiment à cette révélation. La blonde avait plutôt pensé qu’il avait mis enceinte une fille, et qu'il ne savait pas comment il assumerait l’enfant, mais elle comprit très vite que cela n’arrivera jamais.  Braiden pleurait de plus belle. Chaque mot qu’il avait prononcé l’avait détruit. La vérité faisait mal à entendre et devoir l’annoncé à une inconnue l’avait déboussoler. Après mure réflexion, Sandra décida de  banaliser la chose.

“Seigneurs, juste ça ? J’ai pensé à tellement d’autre choses  pires ! ”

Les sanglots de Brady se calmèrent. Tant mieux, car en réalité, Sandra ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire d’autre. Elle comprenait maintenant qu’elle devait impérativement le garder ici, en sécurité. L’homosexualité est taboue, voir même considérer comme une maladie mentale. Beaucoup de parents allait voir des révérends ou des prêtres, pour exorciser leurs enfants. Mais Dieu seul savait quel genre de traumatisme ils gardaient pour la vie entière. Ramenant  Braiden dans le lit, elle le couva pour le bercé.

“Comment... Il... s’appelle ?” demanda délicatement la blonde, de peur d’utilisé le mauvais pronom.

“Marco... Il a 26 ans... C’est le chauffeur de mon père.” sanglota le roux.

“Et dit moi à quoi il ressemble...”

“ Il est sicilien... Enfin, il parle toujours d’une terre appeler  _ Sciasca _ . J’ai dû aller faire  des recherches dans un vieux livre de géographie, pour savoir où c’était.”

Sandra fit le jeune poser sa tête sur son épaule. Elle lui caressait délicatement les cheveux couleur feu. La blonde l’écoutait tendrement parler.

“ Il est toujours nostalgique en parlant de ces origines. Il m’a raconté une fois, quand nous étions en voiture pour aller à l’hippodrome, qu’il dû quitter la Sicile pour éviter la prison. Il c’était mis dans une affaire louche de trafic. En arrivant à New York, il voulait tout recommencer à zéro. Malheureusement, étant seul, les choses ne se sont pas passer comme il aurait voulu. Mais mon père le défendit devant le tribunal, étant acquitté, il commença à travailler comme chauffeur pour ma famille.”

“Il a l’air d’un brave garçon quand même... Malgré tout, il continue à vouloir se racheter. Beaucoup de persévérance, il est un bon exemple à suivre.” 

“C’est vraie madame. Mais pour moi, il est la pomme interdite. Je suis  prisonnier entre l’enfer et le paradis. “

“Je ne suis pas d’accord Brady. Même si pour beaucoup, ce genre de relation est contre nature, la bible n'a jamais prononcer un mot à ce sujet. Alors, pourquoi ne pas laisser nos cœurs avoir le dernier mot ? Mais, malheureusement je ne suis pas les autres, ni même ta mère. Alors il est vrai que tu dois garder ces sentiments pour toi, cacher dans ton cœur. Mais sache  Braiden , que tu es loin d’être le seul à sentir ce genre de choses. Le cœur n’a pas d’œil ni de moral. Il choisit la personne qui le fait battre le plus. Mais dis-moi, il a l’air d’un  _ bad _ _ boy  _ ton sicilien... Comme s’ appelle-t -il déjà ? “

“Marco Amaro. Il a une peau halée à cause du soleil. Il m’a raconté qu’il travaillait à récolter des citrons. D’ailleurs à cause de cela, il a des muscles de bras vraiment saillant. Oh, il a des magnifiques yeux vert foret... Et quand il parle, en plus de son accent, il aborde des dents de devant séparé... Oh et...”

“Ok ! C’est bon j’ai compris, c’est un magnifique italien.” interrompit Sandra, assez gêné par l’enthousiasme de  Braiden . “ Je veux plutôt savoir ce qu’il en pense du baiser que tu lui  as donner ?”

“Je ne sais pas.”

“Comment ça ? Tu ne lui  as pas parler après ?”

“Je me suis enfui au milieu de la foule. Juste après l’avoir embrassé en sortant de la voiture. Je ne sais même pas si on nous a vu. J’ai eu beaucoup trop honte.”

“Je ne trouve pas ça très gentil pour lui. Tu l’as laissé, comme ça, en plan au milieu de la rue. Écoute, je pense que tu devrais au moins lui parler. Demain, pendant que je serais au travaille, je demanderais à Sara de le trouver pour que tu t’expliques avec lui. Il mérite plus qu’un simple baiser volé.”

Braiden ne répondit pas. La brise de la fenêtre encore ouverte venait lui caresser doucement le visage. La main de cette femme, dans ces cheveux, le faisait frissonner de nostalgie. Fermant les yeux, il voyagea à l’époque où il ne savait pas qu’il était le fils d’un grand avocat et qu’il avait une réputation à maintenir. À cette époque, il pouvait jouer dans la cour de récréation avec les filles, personne ne disait rien. Il n’y avait aucun mal à vouloir un baiser sur le front de la part de son « papa ». L’époque où il se couchait entre sa mère et sa sœur et il s’endormait remplit de câlin et de mot d’amour. Cette douce époque où il n’avait pas à se préoccupé à fonder une famille et à avoir des enfants. Il  rêvait de l’époque où il était heureux d’être lui-même.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! You can leave a little comment if you want! In addition, if you are a connoisseur, you will have recognized the song of Pink-Family Portrait! I really like this song because it reflects my past life very well. Also, I took a lot of time to write this chapter because of the atmosphere in real life (because of the corona) but also because of the depressed atmosphere that I tried to give to this part of the story. It’s important to me that each character acts because of something. Calogero, Jeremiah or even Braiden does this because they are victims of society. Well, I write too much today! I'll leave you, I'll start writing the next chapter, Bye! Be safe!
> 
> Merci d’avoir lu ce chapitre ! Tu peux laisser un petit commentaire si tu veux ! En plus, si tu es un connaisseur, tu auras reconnu la chanson de Pink – Family Portrait ! J’aime beaucoup cette chanson car elle reflète très bien ma vie passée. Aussi, j’ai pris beaucoup de temps à écrire ce chapitre à cause de l’ambiance dans la vrai vie (à cause du corona) mais aussi à cause de l’ambiance dépressive que j’ai essayé de donner à cette partie de l’histoire. C’est important pour moi que chaque personnage agisse à cause de quelque chose. Calogero, Jeremiah ou même Braiden agisse de la sorte car ils sont des victimes de la société. Bref, j’écris trop aujourd’hui ! Je vous laisse, je vais me mettre à écrire le prochain chapitre, Bye ! Be safe !


	10. The truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is finally a new chapter! Sorry for the long wait!

_**“La famille, ce havre de sécurité, est en même temps le lieu de la violence extrême.” - Boris Cyrulnik** _

Une boucle brune pendait dans le vide. Une masse imposante de cheveux était éparpillé dans le lit, alors qu’une mélodie entêtante resonnait dans la pièce. Alors que Sara se reveillait, l’air mélodieux lui agressait les oreilles. Lucas dansait dans la piece, alors que sa sœur lui balançait un coussin en plein visage.

“ Arrête ça ! “ Ordena t-elle.

L’enfant se mit à rire, mais n’arrêta pas le gramophone. La jeune femme, caché dans ces draps, mis un certain temps avant de reconnaitre la chanson. Elle s’assis précipitamment. Lucas avait mis à jouer sa chanson préférer.

“Paris... reine du monde Paris... c'est une blonde Le nez retroussé, l'air moqueur Les yeux toujours rieurs Tous ceux qui te connaissent Grisés par tes caresses S'en vont mais revienn'nt toujours Paris... à tes amours !” chantait une française prénommé Mistinguett.

“Tu as mis « Ça c’est Paris » ?! Ou as-tu trouver le disque ? Et d’ou vient se gramophone ?!” interrogea Sara en étirant c’est muscle.

“Maman me l’a donné. Et ce matin, des monsieurs sont venu l’apporté. Braiden et Maman l’on déplacé ici pour te reveillé.”

La jeune brune se leva et alla dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Comme Braiden occupait sa chambre, elle avait dormi dans le lit de sa mère, alors que celle-ci dormit sur le canapé. Quelque minutes plus tard, Sara était enfin en train de manger le petit déjeuner.

“Oh lalala !” s’exclama Sandra avec son accent français. “Je vais être en retard ! Le métro est rempli de monde à cette heure de la matinée. Sara, aujourd’hui j’ai besoin que tu aille inscrire ton frère à l’école. Je ne sais pas ou le mettre, donc je te fais confiance pour trouver une bonne école pour lui. Oh et Braiden à quelque chose à te demander, tu feras ce qu’il te demandera d’accord ?”

“Oui maman... Mais attend, il sort d’ou ce gramophone ?” demanda Sara, mais malheureusement, ça mère était déjà parti.

Durant un moment, Sara eu l’impression que ça mère la fuyait. Comme si elle avait fait quelque chose et quelle avait honte de le dire à sa fille. Mais Lucas la ramena à la réalité. Tranquillement assise à table, elle mangeait ses tartines, alors que Braiden lui expliquait sa situation. Sara s’étouffa.

“Tu aimes les garçons ? “ demanda confus Lucas, qui avait une moustache de lait autour de la bouche.

“ Kof...Koff...” toussa Sara. “Attend, on récapitule, j’me suis perdu. Je pensais à Meyer. Tu t’es enfuie de chez toi, parce que tu as embrassé le chauffeur de ton père ?! ”

“Y’a moyen que tu arrêtes de penser à M.E.Y.E.R ?! Ça devient lourd à force.” grogna Lucas volant la tartine de sa sœur.

“Oui c’est exact. Hier soir, t’a mère m’a conseillé d’aller le voir pour résoudre ça et voir ce qu’il en pensait.”

“Braiden, c’est incroyable. Tu étais prêt à vivre dans la rue, par peur du regard des autres ?! “

“Ba quand même Sara, c’est bizarre de faire des bisous à des garçon...”

“Oui mais c’est moins bizarre que de vouloir se marier avec sa propre mère et vouloir des enfants avec...” lança Sara, faisant clairement allusion à son frère.

Lucas, vexé, se leva de table et alla à courir dans sa chambre. Sara eu un petit sourire narquois.

“Écoute, moi je veux bien t’aider, mais où est-il ton Marius...”

“Marco. Sara, il s’appelle Marco.”

“ C’est ce que j’ai dit, ce n’est pas de ma faute si vous les irlandais vous avez les oreilles bouchées.”

“Oui, bien sûr...” ria Braiden. “ Marco est normalement dans un bar du Upper West Side, il y va tous les jours à la même heure. Il y va pour le lire le journal et boire un café.”

“Bon, alors allons y... Lucas vient, on sort! Ramène les papiers pour ton inscription.”

Meyer venait à peine de quitter New York, qu’il en avait déjà marre de voyager avec les D'Alessio. Il remercie quand même le seigneur de ne pas supporter tous les frères. Mais rien que c’est deux-là, c’était déjà le parcours du combattant. Benny n’est rien comparé à eux. Meyer en avait une douleur de crâne horrible, rien que de les entendre parler. Encore une fois, Charlie avait eu l’idée de les ramener dans le business, mais c’est Meyer qui s’en occupait. Tout ça parce que A.R voulait que ce soit lui qui s’y colle. Putain de journée se dit Meyer, ne savant absolument pas qu’elle promettait d’être haute en couleurs. Enfin, le premier arrêt. Le juif pouvait enfin se dégourdir les jambes. Tabor Heights, un petit patelin paumé qui servait à ravitailler les voitures avant d’arriver à New York ou Atlantic City. Meyer était à quelque distance de la voiture, cigarette en bouche, il scrutait l’horizon. La brise sauvage du début de l’automne venait gentiment lui rappeler qu’il était fraichement rasé. Passant ça main sur le visage pour enlever cette sensation de picotement, Meyer avait l’esprit ailleurs. Il était nulle part et partout à la fois. Charlie le lui reprochait souvent. Parfois il disparaissait. Pendant une infime minute, Meyer n’appartenait plus à se monde. Il n’était plus un acteur, mais un spectateur. C’est grâce à cette capacité qu’il avait réussir à sortir le gang des situations les plus dangereuse. Prendre du recul pour analyser la situation avec la tête froide, c’est quelque chose qu’il avait appris avec Arnold Rothstein. Salvatore n’avait pas encore cette capacité, voilà pourquoi Meyer était envoyer pour régler des affaires délicates.

“ Kike! On est reparti ! “ l’informa Matteo D'Alessio.

Meyer renifla à cause du surnom, mais n’en fit rien. Ça douleur de tête venait de le reprendre.

“L’essence à augmenter, vous ne trouvez pas ? Ce n’est pas bon pour les affaires.” remarqua pensif le juif.

“On s’en fous, du moment qu’il y en a pour nous...” répondit Lucien, montant au volant de la Ford.

Le voyage promettait d’être très long... Meyer comprit qu’il n’aurait pas la force physique et psychologique pour emmener Sara au restaurant. Il maudit la famille d’Alessio pour ça. Les deux « andouille », comme les surnommait Benny, parlait en italien, mais grâce à Charlie, Meyer comprit plus au moins la conversation. Un de leur frère voulait se marier avec une jeune fille qui n’était plus vierge. Cela semblait poser problème à Matteo, alors que Lucien ne prêtait pas attention à ce genre de détaille. Voilà un thème auquel Meyer n’accrochait vraiment pas. La sexualité. Si Salvatore et Benny passait leur temps à faire des allusions au sexe, Frank lui était plus discret. Mais pas trop non plus. Meyer pensa clairement à la fois où il rentrait des courses avec Benny et qu’il surprit Frank en plein ébat avec une jeune femme. Ni Meyer, ni Benny réussirent à manger sur la table après avoir vu ça. Charlie avait beau leur demander qu’elle fût le problème avec la table, Benjamin avait même préférer s’installer par terre pour manger.

“On devrait arriver à A.C dans quelques minutes.” informa Lucien.

Meyer eu un énorme soulagement avant de se repeller qu’il devra aussi supporter cet abruti de Mickey Doyle. C’était un véritable supplice pour Meyer. Il maudit vivement Charlie, pensant que celui- ci devait être en train de profiter de la journée pour paresser au lit avec une femme. En réalité, ce n’était pas le cas. Charlie était concentré à fouiller tous les recoins de la maison. Il chercha d’abord dans la salle à manger, sous le canapé. Puis il attaqua la cuisine, dans toutes les armoires. Il passa au frigo, en profitant pour gouter cette étrange bière française.

“Beurk ! Queste sono merda, questi francesi...” s’exclama-t-il écœurer.

Il s’empressa de remuer toute la chambre principale, mais rien. Il ne trouva pas ce qu’il était venu chercher. Avec t’en de bruit, il n’entendit pas Sara rentrer dans l’appartement.

“ Comme je te disais Brady, quand tu es riche, les gens se mettent à t’es pied alors que tu n'as rien demander ! Lucas n’est pas un enfants prodige, mais par prétexte qu’il est riche, on l’accepte?!”

“Vois le coter positif, il est dans une très bonne école de Upper East Side ! En plus il n’est pas loin de la maison de mes parents ! “

“Ouais si tu le dis... Mais quand même, c’est fous comme les gens sont des hypocrite !” répondit Sara, se dirigeant vers la chambre de sa mère et de son frère, pour ranger les documents.

“C’est vrai, mais encore une fois Sara, vois le coter positif, ils ont aujourd'hui accepté que Lucas reste, pour faire un essai... C’est super, on sera que tous les deux pour chercher Marco.“ constata Braiden.

En rentrant dans la chambre, La brune sursauta de peur, alors que Charlie dégaina son arme en panique.

“Luciano ?! “ s’écria Sara levant les mains en l’air. “ Mais que fait tu chez moi ?!”

Si Charlie rangea son arme dans sa veste, il continuait néanmoins à arborer un visage menaçant.

“Tu as mis ou ce que tu nous as voler ?”

“Quoi ? Charles tu es ivre ? De quoi tu parles ? “

“Tu croyais que je n’allais pas remarquer ?! Tu t’es cru plus intelligente que Meyer ? Je ne sais pas quel sort tu lui à jeter pour qu’il s’intéresse à toi, mais je te préviens, à moi on ne me vole pas ! “ menaça Lucky en prenant le visage de Sara dans sa main.

“Lâche la ! “ Hurla Braiden en panique.

“Où as-tu mis les sachets d’héroïne que tu vole à Meyer ?!”

Sara eu des sueurs froides. Elle n’en revenait pas. Alors c’était ça, l’affaire louche dans quoi Meyer baignait avec Charlie, Benny et Frank. La jeune femme eu un haut au cœur. Elle repoussa violement Charlie qui cogna son dos contre le rebord de la porte. Sara couru pour vomir aux toilettes. Braiden la suivis pour lui tenir les cheveux en arrière. Charlie les regardait confus, na savant pas quoi, il resta devant la porte de la salle de bain.

“DE QUOI TU PARLE ?! “ Hurla Sara, la tête toujours plongeait dans la cuvette.

Salvatore ouvrit grand les yeux. Il venait de réaliser qu'’il c’était trompé. Lui qui avait été jaloux de Sara. Lui qui avait été dans une colère noire quand il découvrit qu’il manquait un nombre signifiant de sachet d’héroïne. Il avait aveuglement cru que c’était Sara qui les volait se servant ainsi de Meyer. Il réalisa ce qu’il venait de faire. La jeune femme tenta de se lever, repoussant violement Braiden.

“ ALORS C’EST ÇA ?! C’EST ÇA QUE VOUS FAITES DE VOTRE VIE AVEC MEYER ?! VOUS TUEZ DE PAUVRE GENS INNOCENT, DÉBOUSOLLÉ ET EN MANQUE D’AFFECTION ?! DES GENS PERDU DANS LE MONDE QUI NE DEMANDA QU’A AVOIR UN AMIS ?! VOUS N’ÉTEZ QUE DES SALOPARDS ! SORS DE CHEZ MOI ! TOI ET CETTE ABRUTI ! SORTEZ DE MA VIE !”

Sara avait hurlé beaucoup d’autres choses, mais Charlie ne comprenait pas le français, donc il se limita à tenter d’esquiver les chaussures qu’elle lui envoyait au visage, et repartir par où il était rentré, les escaliers de secours. Elle s’effondra au sol, meurtri de savoir qu’elle avait pu éprouver des sentiments si fort, pour un homme si odieux et sans cœur. Elle se maudit, elle le maudit, elle maudit cette Amérique qui lui avait enlever tous ces espoirs et ces rêves.

“Merci beaucoup pour le Gramophone, Mr. Rothstein.”

Sandra était en train de faire le ménage dans le petit bureau de la résidence d’Arnold Rothstein, quand celui-ci y entra. Sandra se pressa de le remercier pour l’appareil qu’il lui avait gentiment offert.

“Voyons Miss Dulce, ce n’est rien. J’espère que votre fille aura apprécié le cadeau.” répondit l’homme, refermant la porte derrière lui.

“ Elle avait l’air de bonne humeur se matin. Je suppose que cela lui remontât un peu le moral.”

“À cette âge-là, les jeunes ont tendance à déprimer facilement. Mais alors avec un changement de la sorte, il est normal qu’elle récente une certaine forme de mélancolie. Cependant, il faut aller de l’avant, la vie est faite de haut et de bas, n’est-ce pas ?”

“Vous avez raison Monsieur.”

“Mais dites-moi, vous avez un fils, si j’ai bien compris... Que voudrait-il ?”

“Oh. Mr. Rothstein, mon fils Lucas aime beaucoup les animaux...”

“Hum... Je vois. Avez-vous le téléphone, Miss Dulce ?”

“Non, pas encore. J’économise pour m’en payer un.”

Rothstein acquiesça en silence. Sandra retourna immédiatement au travaille, continuant à enlever la poussière des bibelots posé sur la bibliothèque.

Nos conversations son relativement courtes, mais très plaisantes. Malheureusement, je dois me retirer, veuillez m’excusé.”

“Je vous en prie Monsieur.” répondit Sandra, alors que l’homme la laissa à nouveau seule dans la pièce.

Jacob força désespérément un peu plus la porte d’entrée.

“Comment ça Sara ne veut parler à personne ?! J’ai quelque chose pour elle !”

“Je suis désolé, mais elle n’est vraiment pas en forme. Elle doit se reposer.” annonça Braiden, tentant de fermer la porte, alors que Jacob essayait d’entrée.

“Laisse-moi entrer ! Je l’entends pleurer, que se passe-t-il ?!” protesta le cadet Lansky.

“ VA-T-EN !” Hurla Sara de sa chambre.

Jacob abandonna toute tentative de forcé la porte. Il regardait stupéfait Braiden.

“Que s'est-il passé poiles de carotte ?” chuchota le juif.

“Je ne sais pas vraiment si je peux te le dire. Mais Sara soufre à cause de t’on frère.”

“Meyer ? C’est parce qu'il est parti à Atlantic City ? Oh mais dit lui de ne pas s’inquiété, il part souvent là-bas. Benny dit que c’est pour chercher des pièces pour le garage. Il y a souvent une pénurie à New York, alors Meyer trouve des bons prix à Atlantic City. Il y reste très rarement plus de 8 heures.” expliqua innocemment Jacob.

Braiden eu de la peine pour le jeune adolescent devant lui. Le rouquin comprit à ce moment-là, que les mensonges pouvaient avoir de grosse répercussion sur les gens que nous aimons. Son cœur se serra.

“Écoute Jacob, reviens demain, il vaut mieux.”

“ Mais je venais apporter des Hamantash que ma mère a préparé.”

“Ba écoute, je les prends, mais s’il te plait part.”

“Bon... Fait lui un câlin de ma part.…”

“Je n’y manquerait pas.” répondit Braiden en fermant la porte.

Jacob avait trouvé ça bizarre. Quelque chose de plus grave c’était passé entre Sara et son frère. Mais quoi ? Au lieu de rentré à la maison, le jeune juif alla direction 53th Orchard Street, là où vivait Jeremiah. En arrivant, il fut surpris de voir un énorme chien noir monté la garde devant l’immeuble. C’était peut-être le chien de quelqu’un de l’immeuble. Jacob entra dans l’immeuble. Il monta les escaliers, faisant attention de ne pas renversé les deux petite veilles femmes qui discutait sur un pallier. Arrivé à l’appartement, il frappa deux fois. La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme aux cheveux blond vénitien. Son visage était couvert de petites cicatrices assez impressionnantes.

“Tu veux quoi toi ?” lui demanda-t-il.

Jacob allait répondre, quand une tonne d’enfants s’empressa de venir à la porte. Ils étaient vraiment nombreux chez les Applebaum. Dire que chez les Lansky il n’y avait que Meyer et lui. Cela le choqua de voir t’en d’enfant, dans un espace aussi réduit.

“Je venais voir Jeremiah. Il est là ?”

L’homme fronça brusquement les sourcils, il fit partir ces frères avec un geste violent du bras.

“Non. Il n'est pas là. Dégagea d’ici !”

Jacob allait s’exécuté, quand il aperçut Jeremiah au fond de l’appartement, assis sur une chaise, l’œil complètement violet, presque complètement fermé. Le jeune juif prit peur et couru hors de l’immeuble. Nahël referma la porte.

“Tu aurais pu lui dire que j’étais ici.”

“Je t’ai déjà dit que je ne veux personne à la maison. Et toi, tu aurais pu lui dire que t’était juste là, vu que c’est toi qu’il cherchait, imbécile !” hurla le grand frère.

Jeremiah se leva, prit une veste légère et sorti. Il se précipita dans l’escaliers. Il ne voulait que personne le vois dans cette état. Mais en même temps, ça curiosité le piqua, que venait faire Lansky junior ici ? Alors qu’il arriva à l'entrée de l’immeuble, le même chien d’hier soir l’attendait.

“Mais ce n’est pas possible ?! Je t’ai dit de partir ! C’est facile à comprendre pour temps !”

Jeremiah se rendit compte qu’il avait perdu la trace de Jacob. Malheureusement il ne savait pas où habitait les Lansky, alors il décida de se rendre chez les Esposito. Sauf que, le blond n’était pas non plus un suicidaire. Jamais il n’allait rentré par la porte de devant. Il n’avait pas envie de se faire descendre par cet idiot de Masseria. Il décida d’aller discrètement vers l’arrière du restaurant, vers la chambre de Calogero. Sauf que... On le suivait.

“Écoute sale chien... Arrête de me suivre. Je te connais de nulle part et en plus tu ressembles à une serpillère. Donc fous moi la paix !”

Mais le chien continua de le suivre. Jeremiah abandonna. Il se dit que rentré en conflit avec un cabot n’étais pas du tout nécessaire et en plus ça attirerait l’attention sur lui. Ces membres lui faisaient encore mal, Nahël n’avait pas été tendre hier soir. Il lui avait littéralement défoncer sa race. Mais Jeremiah fit un effort pour escalader jusqu’à la fenêtre de Calogero. Il rentra dans la pièce, refermant la fenêtre derrière lui et tirant la langue au pauvre chien resté dehors.

“Calogero ?” appela-t-il s’avançant doucement dans pièce.

Il entendit le bruit de l’eau qui ruisselait. Le blond comprit que l’italien prenait une douche. Alors il décida de s’affaler sur le lit. Commençant à réfléchir à une excuse pour justifier son œil violet, Jeremiah senti le papier crispé sous son coude. Se relevant légèrement, il poussa la couette pour découvrir un morceau marron de papier. S’en hésité il l’ouvrit, et à sa grande stupéfaction il y trouva de l’héroïne. Le cerveau de Jeremiah fit immédiatement le lien avec le fait que le médecin est trouvé bizarre que les douleurs au bras de Calogero soient inexistantes et le fait que l’héroïne sois caché ici, chez lui. Des sueurs froides traversèrent le juif. Il réalisa que Benny et lui avait rendu Calogero addicte à la drogue. Alors que les révélations s’enchainaient dans la tête de Jeremiah, il fut surpris par Calogero qui sortait du bain. Le juif rangea immédiatement le sachet dans sa poche.

“Jeremiah, que t’es t’-il arrivé à l’œil ?! “ paniqua le sicilien.

“Oh, j’ai remis trois mecs à leur place, c’est tout... Mais dit moi, ton bras à l’air de bien cicatrisé... Tu veux que je te fasse ton bandage ?”

“Chut, parle moins fort, mon père est en bas avec Mr. Masseria. S'ils t'entendent on se fait tuer tous les deux.” répondit Calogero tendant le bandage à Jeremiah, acceptant son aide.

Le juif s’empressa de s’assoir derrière le sicilien, pour faciliter la manipulation du bandage.

“Je suis venu te voir, pour savoir si tu voulais m’aidé à trouver la maison des Lansky. Jacob est passé chez moi... Mais mon frère lui a foutu la peur de sa vie du coup il est parti et je ne sais même pas ce qu’il me voulait”. Expliqua-t-il terminant le bandage.

Calogero se redressa et commença à s’habillé.

“Pourquoi pas, je pense que mon père va être d’accord que je sorte, il ne me voulait pas en bas pendant qu’il parle à ce Masseria, donc je pense que ça ne lui posera pas de problème.”

Jeremiah se leva et marcha en direction de la fenêtre pour l’ouvrir, Calogero le rejoint pour la refermé, quand il remarqua le chien noir, qui attendait patiemment.

“J’te jure qu’il n'est pas à moi. Depuis hier soir que ce cabot me suit. J’ai beau lui crié dessus de me ficher la paix, il continue à me suivre.”

“Pauvre animal, t’as cas l’adopté.”

“ Pendant que j’y suis j’adopte tous les chiens de New York... T’es fous sale Dago ?! Je t’attends en bas.”

“Je te rejoint, j’arrive.” répondit Calogero refermant la fenêtre.

Meyer se balançait d’un pied à l’autre. Le sol était terriblement sal. Même s’il paressait distrait, il écoutait attentivement l’histoire de Chalky White. Meyer attendait l’opportunité parfaite d’intervenir. Mais à chaque fois qu’elle se présentait, l’un des frères d’Alessio parlait à sa place.

“Il faisait du « skimming off the top »” expliqua Doyle à Meyer, alors que celui-ci n’avait rien demander.

Mickey alla mettre une cigarette à sa bouche quand Meyer leva les yeux, le sourire colla au visage, sa main gauche tenant son chapeau fédora et l’autre contre son torse.

“Yes... Merci, j’avais bien comprit .”répondit Meyer aillant marre qu’on le prenne pour un gamin.

“J’espère juste que ça réputation aura raison de lui. Mr. Rothstein ne fait pas de business de la sorte. Faire cela à ces propres partenaires de business, c’est un coup bas...” Meyer alla continué son discours, mais il fut encore une fois interrompu par Matteo d’Alessio. Ils le faisaient exprès, ce n’était vraiment plus possible. Il continua néanmoins comme si de rien n’était. Il crut qu’il tenait enfin Chalky White dans ces filets, qu’il allait réussir à attaquer Nucky Tomphson de l’intérieur. Meyer sentit que la conversation touchait à sa fin, il en était très heureux. Il était impatient de sortir de cet endroit, de cette ville. Il voulait retrouver Sara, c’est baiser, ces caresses. Meyer le sentait, il était enfin prêt à sauter le pas. Il avait pensé à cela tout le long du trajet, il se sentait enfin prêt à lui faire passionnément l’amour. Perdu dans toute ces pensé, Meyer regarda simplement Matteo d’Alessio qui encore une fois parlait en interrompant son frère Lucien.

“... Et si vous jouer correctement vos cartes avec nous, vous pourrez vous acheter chaque semaines une nouvelle « Packard » ...”

Un silence s’installa, alors que Chalky regardait fixement le frère d’Alessio. À ce moment, Meyer comprit que quelque chose n’allait plus. Il revient vite à la réalité, oubliant toute ces pensées rosées d’amour. Il y avait un silence beaucoup trop malaisant. Meyer aurait voulu avoir entendu ce que Matteo avait dit. Il pensa à une mauvaise blague sur les différences raciales ou autre. Alors il s’empressa de rattraper le coup en continuant la conversation. Tout allait plus au moins, jusqu’à ce que Mr. White fixe longuement la porte d’entrée de l’entrepôt. Meyer était derrière l’homme, attendant de savoir ce qui se passerait, ce qu’il avait en tête.

“Une dernière chose...” commença White.

Meyer fronça les sourcils. Il le savait. Il le pressentait. Ils étaient foutu. Chalky se retourna brusquement, dégainent deux armes de sa veste. Meyer leva les yeux au ciel. C’était la fin pour lui.

“Comment vous savez que je conduis une « Packard » ? “ questionna White, faisant clairement référence au lynchage mystérieux de son conducteur.

La seule information que le cerveau de Meyer lui envoyait, était qu’il allait mourir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter. I'm sorry, I had some family problem, I had no motivation, in short, personal things.  
> This is not the best chapter, but I would make others much better. Bye !


End file.
